Junjou Neko
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: A series of one shots. Neko versions of Misaki, Hiroki and Shinobu get adopted by their romantic, seme-counterparts. Done for fun. Cuteness will ensue. AU. Original title changed from 'Mew' to 'Junjou Neko'
1. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Adopt Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

**Notes I:** Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha This is just a one-shot that I wanted to do for fun xD – but it's a long one-shot, so it's going to be split up into two chapters? Probably?

**Notes II:** Rated T to be safe... hopefully some smexiness ensues later.

**Notes III:** This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU where Neko Ukes have to be adopted by their Seme's lol

* * *

"This is stupid." Hiroki hissed from inside the large cage. His brown, large ears, which sat atop his mop of like-colored hair, were pressed down in frustration. His right ear twitched slightly, and the older Neko winced as Misaki pounced by. "I've been here for **two** months, and the only person I THOUGHT would adopt me by now, _hasn't_." He grumbled, thinking about Akihiko.

The attractive author had ventured into the store a few times to browse through the Neko's up for adoption. He befriended the writer, and did his best to subtly impress him in the hopes of being adopted… but his hints fell on deaf ears and blind eyes. Akihiko just hadn't been interested; ever since the previous Neko he had an eye on, Takahiro, had gotten adopted earlier in the week – Akihiko had been in a sour mood.

Now, Hiroki found himself depressed, and feeling unwanted. Not only that, but the new arrival of Misaki (who, consequently, was Takahiro's younger brother) and Shinobu, didn't help matters. Both were more or less still classified as kittens, where Hiroki was a bit older. They were adorable, while Hiroki knew he was just seen as… surly.

"Who wants an old Neko?" He grumbled rhetorically to himself. Compared to these naïve kittens bounding with energy, Hiroki new he was nothing special.

Misaki stopped playing for a moment, and tilted his head; his large, dark chocolate cat ears were perked up attentively, while his doe-like green eyes furrowed a bit. "You can't think like that, Hiroki-san. Someone will come along."

"Don't be naïve, brat!" He snapped back with a glowering pout. His long, tail twitched irritably.

Shinobu stalked over and nipped at Hiroki's arm. "Don't yell at him." The golden-brown Neko scolded, glaring at the older Uke. "Just because YOU'VE given up hope, doesn't mean we have."

"Well you both **just** got here." Hiroki reminded him bitterly. "I've been here for a while. You are also young, cute _idiots_… so you'll get adopted in no time at all."

The golden-haired Neko smirked teasingly, as his tail twitched while he strolled past Hiroki. "That sounds like jealousy." He teased. "Maybe if you batted your eyes more, or pounced around a bit?"

Hiroki hissed and swatted at Shinobu with his larger hand.

"Shut up!" He snarled, turning and walking away from the younger Neko's. Heading to the corner of their large display cage, Hiroki plopped himself down on the floor, and drew his knees up to his chest. His tail then instinctively wrapped around his legs, providing him with that extra feeling of comfort.

Maybe he _was_ too negative. Maybe he had to start acting a bit friendlier, so someone would adopt him? This was just embarrassing; he was a twenty-eight year old Neko… and he STILL didn't have a Seme? His casual acquaintance, Miyagi, had offered several times to adopt Hiroki himself. But he didn't even want to THINK of having that asshole as his Seme.

But if he was lucky… maybe Akihiko would break down soon, and ad—

Hiroki heard the bell chime of the store ring, and in stepped the man he'd just been thinking about.

Akihiko Usami.

While he wanted to run to the front of their cage, and stare at the attractive man – Hiroki stayed put. He could act aloof; he could draw Akihiko to him, perhaps, by pretending he didn't want his attention.

"Hello Kirowa," Akihiko greeted to the woman at the front. "Any new arrivals?" He asked.

It was a usual question for the gifted author; he was always hoping that perhaps the woman who adopted Takahiro might bring him back, and exchange him. But there was no such luck. Kirowa smiled and nodded, "Welcome back, Usami-sensei." She greeted. "We have two new arrivals this morning. Shinobu, the golden-blond one… and Misaki, the one with the big green eyes…" She paused sweetly.

Akihiko nodded, but didn't seem too interested. Knowing exactly what he was after, Kirowa continued, "And, as it just so happens, Misaki is Takahiro's younger brother."

With the end of that statement – Akihiko spun around, and immediately headed back toward the large cages that housed the Neko Ukes. His lavender eyes were intensely focused as he scanned the cages, looking for the Neko that Kirowa had described. Finally, he spotted a cage, which listed his name amidst two others:

**HIROKI – MISAKI – SHINOBU**

Looking down, Akihiko saw the golden-hair, large ears and gray eyes of the 'Shinobu' that Kirowa had described. He had a sedated look; almost kind of bored. He gave Akihiko a once over with his eyes, before the kitten looked away… clearly unimpressed and uninterested.

Peering further behind the initial, dismissive Neko – Akihiko spotted another kitten pattering around in the middle of the cage. He had lovely chocolate brown hair and large ears, which matched the color of his lively tail. His eyes were a stunning green color, and large in size. In fact, Akihiko wasn't sure he'd seen ANYONE'S eyes that large before. The young Neko was simply captivating. Akihiko couldn't believe this was Takahiro's brother. They looked so different.

He watched bemusedly as Misaki pounced around; entertaining himself with a small bit of balled up newspaper, which he battered around playfully.

"Misaki," Akihiko called in a warm voice. He loved the way it just rolled off his tongue - like he should have been saying the name all along.

The Neko's ears twitched at hearing his name, and slowly he stood; his green orbs taking in the attractive gentlemen in front of his cage curiously. "Y-Yes?" He responded, stopping in front of the cage beside Shinobu and sitting down.

"You're Takahiro's brother?" He asked, tilting his head as he ran his eyes over the Neko.

Misaki sat up properly, almost proudly making a good show of himself. "Yes, Nii-chan means everything to me. When I heard he got adopted, I-I decided to take his place, and make him proud by making someone happy myself." He recited.

That was all Akihiko needed to hear. What a selfless act for a Neko; he wanted to make his brother proud, and make a Seme happy in the process? How could he walk away from such a selfless kitten? This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"Kirowa," Akihiko called. "I'm going to take this one."

Misaki's eyes widened his surprise, "Nyyyya! ME?"

"Very good, Sensei." She cooed. Opening the cage, she was quick to shoo Shinobu back inside (who attempted to venture past her in the hopes of exploring) – and took Misaki's hand. Leading the young teen out of the cage, she escorted him to the front.

Akihiko was about to follow, when he caught sight of Hiroki, still sitting near the back of the cage… looking completely distraught and heartbroken.

For once, Usami didn't know what to say or do. He thought of Hiroki as a friend – but couldn't bring himself to adopt him as his Neko.

Turning his lavender orbs downward, Akihiko regretfully walked away from the cage – and headed toward the front to sign the release papers and necessary documents for Misaki.

Hiroki watched him go, and his eyes slowly fluttered shut. How did he end up at the bottom of the barrel? He was smart; he loved literature, and DID have a heart (contrary to popular rumor). Yes, Hiroki knew he wasn't the most 'approachable' Neko; yes, he had some temperament issues, which apparently, younger kittens _didn't_ have. He was definitely an independent feline, but… did that mean he was no good?

A physical shadow crossed the cage's view, but Hiroki didn't bother looking up. Tears had already begun to well up in his burgundy-colored eyes as he stared at the floor, and curled his tail a little tighter around himself.

"Such a sad looking Neko…" He heard the customer whisper to himself.

Hiroki winced. Yup. Who in their right mind would want to adopt a sad Neko? This customer was probably just taking pity on him, before heading off to look at more appealing Neko's.

The sound of the cage clicking open caused Hiroki's large ear to shift; curving to point in the direction of the sound.

"Freedom!" He heard Shinobu mewl excitedly as he bounded out of the cage.

Hiroki furrowed his brow; whoever was stupid enough to open the cage would get an earful from Kirowa now that Shinobu had escaped. That damn kitten was always causing some sort of mischief… and he'd only just got here! It was hard for Hiroki to really care, though.

That was, until he felt a warm, large hand gently stroke him on the top of his head - rubbing a rather pleasant spot between Hiroki's cat ears. Looking up tentatively, and a bit startled at the sudden contact, Hiroki gasped to see someone staring right back at him.

He was rather large: not fat, but tall – that much was clear given the amount of room in the cage had suddenly lessened. His hair was black, and his eyes were a brilliant blue color; they were inviting, and held a warmth and sensitivity that Hiroki had never seen.

"What's your name?" The dark-haired young man asked intently.

Hiroki stared at him; still stunned someone had initiated contact with him. "H-Hiroki…" He responded in an awkward, low voice.

"I'm Nowaki." The man smiled, sliding his hand into Hiroki's and pulling him to his feet. "And I'll be your new Seme." He began to drag the older Neko out of the cage.

The male kitten tensed, "W-What? Are you kidding? How old are you?" He hissed, struggling against the stronger pull of his 'new' owner.

"Twenty-five." Nowaki said lightly, pulling Hiroki closer to him as he walked toward the front of the store.

Hiroki fumed, "Baka! You're too young! Adopt a kitten! Are you stupid? Let me go! I don't want to be adopted by **you**!" He complained as his face heated up in an embarrassing blush. Who did this kid think he was? Why in God's name would this sweet-looking guy want to adopt a difficult, OLDER Neko for?

"Hiro-chan, you're so cute." Nowaki purred, wrapping an arm around his waist as he stood in line behind a silver-haired gentleman… who seemed to be purchasing his own Neko.

Hiroki blushed and scowled, "It's Hiroki!" He corrected childishly.

Shinobu, meanwhile, had scooted nimbly past Nowaki when he opened the cage; he was too captivated by the sullen looking Neko in the back corner to bother paying attention to the other Neko occupying the cage. Heading right toward the front door with an energetic run, Shinobu suddenly found that his 'freedom' wasn't as close as he thought.

Especially after running smack into two long legs.

"Oi, oi," The gentlemen grumbled. Reaching down, he picked Shinobu up beneath his arms, and held the little Neko boy out in front of him. "I can only assume you **aren't** supposed to be out of your cage. What a disobedient Uke." He muttered, cigarette bobbing between his lips.

Shinobu's gray eyes finally glanced up to the man in front of him, initially with a pout. But when he focused on the male – Shinobu was taken aback.

"…What?" The man asked, skeptically eying a stunned Shinobu as he began to take him back to his open cage.

The golden-haired Neko suddenly reached forward, and wrapped his arms and legs around the man's body. His face buried itself into his neck, and within seconds, Shinobu was purring happily.

"W-What the hell?" The gentlemen grumbled nervously, a small blush touching his cheeks.

But Shinobu ignored him. "What's your name?" He demanded cutely.

"Uh… Miyagi?" He answered, trying to pry the boy's lithe limbs from around his body. "Come on. Get back in your cage."

Shinobu snapped his head up, and bore his fierce, stormy eyes into Miyagi's; wrapping his tail around Miyagi's waist to accompany the grip his legs already had. "You're not going to adopt me?" Shinobu asked. He looked a little hurt, but that was replaced by a spoiled glare. "You're not going to find another Neko better than **me**, you know. I'm loyal, and clean, and a pure breed." He boasted firmly. "I ran into you on purpose. It was fate."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Miyagi laughed awkwardly, still prying Shinobu off him one limb at a time. "I-I just came in to browse. I see a lot of people coming in-and-out of here, and… I know Hiroki, so… it was just to pop in. I don't want a Neko." He backtracked, rambling a little bit in search of his excuses.

The golden-haired kitten glared, "Miyagi! It's fate! This is density, don't you feel it?" He pressed, biting on the gentleman's finger and hand with his small fangs - nipping at him, and trying to get Miyagi to keep holding him. The bites didn't hurt; in fact, to Miyagi, it just felt like a couple of small pinches.

It was kind of cute.

"No." He grumbled, finally shoving Shinobu off him and back into his cage. The kitten-boy immediately made a run for the door again, but Miyagi was quick to close it. "Damn brat. You'll get adopted soon. Besides, I'm too old to think about adopting a Neko now."

Shinobu's gray eyes shot daggers at Miyagi as he clung to the bars of the cage. "M-Miyagi!" He yelled furiously. "Adopt me!" He pleaded. The Neko winced as he felt tears beginning to sting his eyes; distorting his vision and making everything appear a bit blurry.

Miyagi peered down at the determined, spirited little Neko… and for a moment, felt rather guilty and kind of bad for the kid.

"Sorry." He muttered, turning and walking back out of the store; puffing on his cigarette. "You can do better. Trust me." He encouraged half-heartedly.

The dark-haired gentlemen convinced himself that Shinobu was just a young Neko who was eager to please. In a day or two, he'd forget all about him, and get adopted by someone who actually WANTED a Neko. Miyagi was almost certain that this was for the best, as he slipped out of the Neko Shop, and disappeared.

Shinobu's glare slowly disappeared, and was replaced by a more sullen one - as he slid down the wall of the cage, and sat down. He looked back toward the corner to see that Hiroki was gone; that other customer must have adopted him.

So now he was alone.

Shinobu pouted, and tried to ignore the thoughts of Miyagi that were filling his head… but he couldn't. He was so attracted to him; the way he smelled was so soothing, so alluring. He wasn't really one to show _too_ much affection, and there wasn't a whole lot someone could do that would cause him to purr…

But for some reason, Miyagi sparked something in the golden-haired Neko.

He was _sure_ he could make him happy if given the chance.

* * *

"Waaah! Usagi-san! This place is huge! It's so… so… nice!" Misaki swooned in awe as he entered the writer's enormous penthouse apartment.

Akihiko could only smirk, as he closed the door behind them. "Thank you." He shrugged off his coat, and tossed it onto the couch. "It's your home now, so, I'm glad you're impressed."

"Nya… why is there a big bear on the couch?" The brunette Neko asked, stopping curiously in front of the large stuffed animal.

Akihiko grinned as he moved into the kitchen and began to get himself some coffee. "That's Susuki-san. There's a room upstairs full of them. I collect them." He explained lazily - shifting his eyes back to his new Neko more than he probably should have. He just couldn't help it; Misaki was adorable.

Misaki tilted his head, and his tail flipped a bit playfully. Shifting forward, he swatted at the large bear's head a couple of times… before crouching down, and pouncing onto it.

Akihiko actually held back a small chuckle at the sight. It would appear he'd gotten himself a lively kitten.

"Misaki, are you hungry?" He purred, taking a sip of his coffee as he stared at the teen.

The Neko rolled away from the bear (which almost rivaled his size), and stood up, "A-Are YOU hungry, Usagi-san?" He asked eagerly, quickly moving into the kitchen. "I can fix you something! I love to cook!" Misaki began to maneuver around the kitchen and browse through the fridge. It looked so effortless.

"You called me Usagi-san." Akihiko smiled fondly.

Misaki winced, and looked up at the tall author a bit nervously, "Ah… sorry, I-I meant to say… Usami-sensei," He admitted with a blush.

"No. Call me Usagi-san." Akihiko pressed, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Misaki's slender torso. "I like it." He whispered huskily into his ear.

The Neko trembled, and hissed, "Baka! Usagi-san! I'm cooking!" He scolded, squirming out of the man's grip – before continuing to move around the kitchen. Akihiko watched him move lustfully; his eyes following each flick of his large ears, each twitch his tail made, or the way his doe-like green eyes were focused and sweet all at the same time.

"I'll take your things upstairs and unpack for you." Usagi offered warmly. "Call me when it's ready." He tossed over his shoulder as he began to take Misaki's things upstairs to his room. The author couldn't help but notice how light hearted and playful he felt inside. He hadn't experienced such a feeling in a long time. Apparently, adopting Misaki as his Neko had been a good investment. He was already feeling better.

After an hour, Usagi wandered back downstairs, to see Misaki placing the last few dishes on the table. "Ah, Usagi-san! You're just in time!" The Neko boy said with a proud smile; tail twitching excitedly behind him.

"It smells delicious." Usagi-san complimented. He didn't realize how hungry he actually WAS until he smelled the heavenly aroma of his Uke's cooking. The meal tasted just as good as it smelled, and by the end of it, both were content and full.

Misaki rounded the table, and cleared the dishes. "I-I was thinking, Usagi-san, that I could help you out. Why don't I take care of the cooking and chores, and-and that way it'll be like paying rent?" He offered.

"Misaki," Usagi-san smirked, "I adopted you. You're my Neko. I don't expect you to pay rent, or provide your services…" He explained; _at least, not_ _**outside**__ of the bedroom_ – his perverted mind added in.

The kitten blushed and shrugged, "I don't mind. I want to help out. I just hate feeling useless, and I can take care of myself pretty well, so… I want to pull my own weight."

"How thoughtful." Usagi-san purred seductively.

Misaki's ear twitched and he glanced back toward his Seme, before pouncing off to the kitchen with the remaining dishes. He kept his head down, and began to wash them studiously; something about Akihiko made Misaki's heart flutter, and he wasn't sure why. The way he looked at him was lewd, to say the least… and as much as Misaki forced himself to believe he DIDN'T like it – he kind of did.

"Stupid Usagi." He grumbled to himself.

Just as he was finishing the dishes, his large green orbs flickered up to see Usagi-san already seated on his couch… staring at him with a devilish smirk. "Are you finished the dishes?"

"I-I just did." Misaki responded, drying his hands on the nearest tea towel. "Do you need something?"

Usagi-san let out a small, breathed laugh. "I need some Misaki." He lured. "Come here."

"Baka." The kitten hissed, crossing his arms disobediently. "That doesn't make sense." He scolded Akihiko. "Besides, this is my **first** night here. So don't try anything funny."

But the author didn't seem too deterred by this little game of cat-and-mouse.

"Fine, stay in the kitchen." Akihiko shrugged carelessly. But something twitched into Misaki's sight – causing the boy to immediately tense. Akihiko held in his hand a small, black wand, which had a fluffy, mouse toy attached to the end. "I guess I'll just play by myself." He sighed.

Misaki's green orbs followed the toy intensely; his head shifted with each movement of the object… and followed Usagi-san's every whim. Shaking his head a few times, Misaki pouted and crossed his arms.

"Don't be stupid. Grow up, Usagi-san." Misaki grumbled, sliding down to sit on the kitchen floor, out of sight.

But he could still hear the quick, erratic movement of the kitten-toy; the small bell on the end jingling every so often, and reminding Misaki of his prey. Unable to resist, the Neko crept silently along the base of the cupboards, around the island, until he was behind the couch adjacent to the one Usagi-san was seated on.

Slowly, the silver-haired gentleman saw two curious, chocolate cat ears perk up from behind the back of the couch… slowly followed by two large, dilated green eyes.

He couldn't help but chuckle as Misaki ducked back down out of sight. What an adorable Neko. He wanted to jump his new Uke right then and there, but Akihiko knew he would have a better chance if he continued to draw the teen to him voluntarily with the cat toy.

As a few minutes passed, Misaki snuck closer and closer toward the couch; keeping his eyes on the toy and stalking it like any other feline would. Usagi-san could barely contain his laughter when he saw Misaki stick his rear up in the air, flipping his tail, as he got ready to pounce. Finally, the boy jumped out and swatted eagerly at the alluring toy. Usagi-san allowed Misaki the chance to bat at it a couple of times, but he did well to let it evade the Neko if he got too close.

Lifting it higher, and slightly behind his head, Usagi-san chuckled as Misaki pounced on top of his lap, and began crawling and reaching all over him in a desperate attempt to get the cat-toy pole. As innocent as Misaki's intentions were, Usagi-san found him getting completely aroused by the energetic kitten fumbling around his lap.

When Misaki caught the cat-toy pole between his hands, he held it close to his chest, and chomped down on the top part – where the fluffy, furry gray-mouse toy was mounted. Usagi-san took this opportunity to shift their positions, and lay Misaki down on his back on the couch, while Akihiko loomed his larger body over him.

The Neko gulped nervously. His cheeks flushed a deep red, and he couldn't help but lower his eyes away from Akihiko's in a bashful attempt to avoid his intense, lavender gaze. The kitten nibbled on the furry toy cutely.

He felt so warm and safe beneath his new Seme.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered, his lips brushing against Misaki's soft cheek. "You're so... beautiful." He admitted huskily. Leaning down, he captured the brunette's lips with his own. Misaki was tentative and unsure at first, but as soon as Akihiko's warm tongue lapped at the folds of his soft lips, the Neko couldn't help but moan and give him access to explore his mouth.

When their kiss finally ended, both young men pulled away, and tried to regulate their labored breathing. Misaki could see the lust intensifying behind Usagi-san's eyes.

"U-Uh… Usagi-san?" Misaki stammered quietly. "N-No more. Please?" He requested. Misaki wasn't stupid; he was well aware that his job as a Neko Uke was to please his Seme, provide comfort, and generally support him in his everyday life. But this was going to be his **first** time. And not only that, but Usagi-san had JUST adopted him. While Misaki was drawn to the author, he was still aware that he didn't really know him too well. "Not tonight," Misaki requested weakly.

Akihiko stared at him blankly, as if it was a serious struggle to make the decision. Internally, Usagi-san WAS debating himself; he didn't HAVE to listen to his Uke's request. He could just take what he wanted. But for some reason, his heart was advising him to actually listen... for once.

"Alright." Usagi-san agreed with a heavy sigh.

Before he knew it, Misaki found a warm, familiar rumbling erupting from his chest. As embarrassed as he felt… he was purring. Craning his neck upward a bit (cat toy forgotten), Misaki nestled his nose into the crook of Akihiko's neck, as his purring grew louder. He could show his gratitude by affection, couldn't he? Misaki had to admit, he liked cuddling, when the moment suited him.

The weight of his Seme shifted from him, and before Misaki knew it, he was being lifted into Akihiko's arms; bridal style. Instinctively, the brunette Neko wrapped his arms around Usagi-san's neck, and wrapped his long tail around the author's waist as he was being carried upstairs.

"Misaki," Usagi-san groaned; his lips and tongue trailing down the soft skin of his Uke's jaw. "I can't restrain myself if you continue to tempt me." He warned.

The kitten frowned, "Baka, Usagi! You've got to have SOME self-control!"

Misaki mewled as he was suddenly tossed onto a large bed, which was steeped in Usagi-san's natural scent. Unable to stop himself, Misaki burrowed into the comfy sheets, and nestled down. He was definitely ready to sleep after a good meal, and a bit of play. But his comfort didn't last too long…

"Nyaaaa…" The Neko whined, as he felt himself jostled a bit from the plush spot he'd managed to bury himself into. That spot, however, was replaced as Usagi-san pulled Misaki against his chest, and spooned the boy - wrapping him in his long, strong arms.

Once he was settled again, Misaki resumed his purring, and nestled closer to the body heat Usagi-san's embrace was providing. He smelled so good, and despite only knowing his new Seme for a couple of hours… Misaki felt safe with him.

"Good night, Misaki." Usagi-san whispered intimately into his large ear.

It twitched a bit as the breath tickled some of his fur, but Misaki just buried himself closer into the crook of Akihiko's neck; his gentle purring lulling them both to sleep…

* * *

"Well, this is it." Nowaki smiled as he closed the door behind him.

He'd taken Hiroki to his apartment after he'd finished signing the paperwork to adopt him. Hiroki had been sulking for the duration of their walk home, and ignored Nowaki's friendly attempts to start a conversation.

The Neko took a few steps and looked around, scrutinizing the apartment as much as possible. "Oh."

"What do you think?" The dark-haired young man asked with another eager smile.

Hiroki glared at him, "It's fine. It looks like any other apartment." He grumbled, dismissing the feeling of relief that was bubbling inside him. He finally had a home now.

"Are you hungry, Hiro-chan?" His new Seme asked, already busying himself in the kitchen. "Why don't I make us something to eat, and you can look around… and get settled?" He offered warmly. "The bedroom is just down that hall." He pointed out.

Hiroki scoffed, "I'll sleep on the couch. Like hell I'm sleeping in the same bed as an irresponsible brat." He muttered. He still didn't understand why someone like Nowaki would adopt HIM of all Neko's. While they had only just met, Nowaki's overall demeanor and attitude seemed very generous; he was kind, considerate and seemed to have a rather high tolerance when it came to Hiroki.

He knew he'd already made several, discouraging comments to Nowaki about this new arrangement – but still – Nowaki smiled at him and spoke to him sweetly.

It was confusing and unsettling, to say the least.

Tossing his things near the couch, Hiroki began to browse around the modest apartment. It was very clean, which he had to admit, he liked. It had Nowaki's inviting scent, and was rather brightly lit. Furrowing his brow – Hiroki decided to focus on the negatives, like he always did.

"Don't you have any _books_ around here?" Hiroki growled.

Nowaki glanced back toward Hiroki, "Oh. Sorry Hiro-chan. I'm not really one for reading. I don't really have the time."

"Reading is important, brat." He snapped - his tail flipping irritably. "You should MAKE time. What is it you **DO** exactly, that causes you to forego reading, hm? Some kind of athletic team, or nightlife ritual?" Hiroki scoffed sarcastically as he continued to wander around the apartment. It was hard to believe that a twenty-five year old would be even remotely responsible yet.

Nowaki kept his eyes focused on his cooking, and tried to ignore the small pang of discouragement he felt in his heart. "Actually, I'm a doctor." He admitted. "Well… soon I'll be a doctor. Pediatrics." Nowaki clarified. "I'm still in residence, and I have another part-time job at a flower shop when I'm not studying or working at the hospital."

Hiroki tensed, and his ears flattened shamefully against his head.

"That's…" He paused, for once caught off guard. "Commendable." He finished in a low, almost inaudible voice.

Now guilt was coursing through his system. Nowaki was going to be a doctor? And he was going to be looking after children, no less? Hiroki couldn't help but think that maybe his new Seme was _perfect_ in every way: so why did it annoy him so much? Was it because his own confidence was so low? Was it because Hiroki didn't feel like he was GOOD enough to be Nowaki's Neko… or anyone's, for that matter?

"Dinner's ready, Hiro-chan." Nowaki announced brightly, setting the meal on the table. "Sorry it's not too special. I need to buy some groceries tomorrow." He explained as they sat down. "Is there anything you'd like me to pick up? What do you like to eat Hiro-chan?"

Hiroki kept his eyes on his plate, too ashamed and too grumpy to look up at Nowaki after his behavior. "Whatever you normally get is fine." He muttered as he began to pick at his food. For some reason he wasn't all that hungry.

This was a big change. He was in a new apartment, with someone he DIDN'T know, and he would remain here. A twenty-five year old brat adopted him; what was this kid even _thinking_ going for a twenty-eight year old Neko?

The more he thought about it, the more irritated and confused Hiroki became. Why couldn't he understand this? What was this kid's motive?

…_Why hadn't Akihiko just adopted him, like he'd hoped? _

What was wrong with him?

When the meal was over, Hiroki was quick to clear the dishes himself and start washing them.

"Oh, Hiro-chan, you don't have to wash up. I can do it." Nowaki smiled pleasantly.

Hiroki kept his eyes focused on the sudsy water before him. "No. You cooked dinner. I'm doing it." He snapped uncomfortably as a blush feathered his cheeks.

But his embarrassment quickly turned to anger when he felt Nowaki wrap his long arms around his waist.

"You're so cute, Hiro-chan," He mused, nestling his nose behind one of Hiroki's large, chestnut colored cat ears.

Before he could stop himself, Hiroki reacted, and spun around with enough force that Nowaki had to take a step back. His surprise turned to utter shock when he felt Hiroki's hand strike against his cheek – defensively clawing him.

"D-Don't grab me like that!" Hiroki hissed; his tail was puffed out and his ears were back. His breathing was quick and labored as he stared at his Seme.

Nowaki, on the other hand, just stood there – gazing at Hiroki was wide, concerned blue eyes. Hiroki waited for his Seme to scold him, or punish him for lashing out. It's what his previous Seme's had done; in fact, Hiroki's behavior was more often than not, the reason he kept getting sent back to the Neko pound.

He was convinced Nowaki would be no different, and realize the mistake he'd made in picking such a temperamental, independent, and territorial Neko.

"Hiro-chan… I'm sorry." Nowaki said gently. Lifting his hand to his cheek, the dark-haired young man touched the irritated red skin that was in a 'rake' swoop from Hiroki's nail. What dumbfounded Hiroki even more, was how Nowaki gave him an understanding, and warmly empathetic, smile. "This has been a big day. I'll let you get settled for the rest of the evening." He nodded. "Good night."

Hiroki watched as Nowaki exited the kitchen, and disappeared down the hall and into his room. Slowly, the Neko released a long breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. What was that? Why didn't Nowaki get mad when he lashed out at him? Why did he look at him so sympathetically? Hiroki knew he was being unreasonably difficult, and he knew it.

That familiar pang of guilt swept through his system as he tried to finish the dishes. Nowaki had been _nothing_ but kind to him. And what had Hiroki done? He'd protested someone FINALLY adopting him, he bitched the entire walk home, he criticized Nowaki's lack of literature, he'd made no effort to keep conversation going at dinner, and now… he'd scratched his Seme.

Hiroki lowered his eyes and dried his hands. He was awful. He didn't deserve any of this; no wonder his Seme's kept sending him back to the Neko pound.

'_I'm not surprised that bastard didn't adopt me. Akihiko's probably enjoying his playful, happy __**young**__ Neko right now,'_ Hiroki thought bitterly.

With the dishes completed, Hiroki walked back through the quiet apartment, and lay down on the couch. He hoped that perhaps he could sleep off all this uncertainty; this mood swing, and this guilt. But it didn't work. Hiroki just tossed and turned on the couch, thinking about how he'd just chased Nowaki out of the comfort of his own apartment. The guy probably wouldn't come out of his room for the rest of the night, in favor of giving Hiroki what he THOUGHT he wanted:

Space.

But Hiroki was quick to realize that 'space' wasn't actually what he wanted. He'd been given space for years now; he didn't have a place to call home, and now that he had one… he was rebelling against it? Shouldn't he take advantage of the fact that someone _wanted_ him, even at this age? And that someone was warm, considerate, and sweet?

As his tail twitched and swayed angrily, Hiroki got up from the couch and quietly skulked his way down the hall to Nowaki's room. The door was shut, but there was still a small flood of light coming out from the bottom; he knew the other was still awake. Briefly, the Neko debated knocking, like proper etiquette would have dictated…

However, that idea was promptly tossed aside as Hiroki's pride returned. He opened the door and stepped into the room with his ears pressed down, and his tail twitching. The floor was his visual focus.

Nowaki, on the other hand, looked up when he heard the door open. He was holding a book and reading in bed. He would have liked to think it was because of his own free will… but after Hiroki's comment about the lack of literature in the house, Nowaki felt compelled to prove to his new Uke that he DID, in fact, enjoy reading.

"Hiro-chan?" He addressed him curiously. The Neko looked so embarrassed and so ashamed; Nowaki found it hard to stop himself from gushing over how cute his Hiro-chan was behaving.

Hiroki blushed, and continued to stare at the ground. "Nowaki… I'm cold." He complained in a weak voice.

"Well," The dark-haired young man smiled, "There's room in my bed." He offered, patting the space beside him.

Glancing up for only a second, Hiroki made his way to the free side of the large bed, and slipped in. He lay on his side, facing AWAY from Nowaki because he was far too embarrassed to face him. "Thanks." Hiroki mumbled beneath his breath.

The feline heard the light in the room turn off with a soft 'click' – and it was only a moment afterward that Hiroki felt Nowaki's arms wrap around him again; pulling Hiroki's back flush against his broad chest.

"Is this warmer, Hiro-chan?" Nowaki asked, nuzzling his lips and nose into the soft hair behind Hiroki's adorable cat-ears.

Hiroki blushed even more, but couldn't help snuggling further into the blankets and into Nowaki's embrace. "Yes." He admitted angrily. "Now go to sleep." He ordered.

Even though Hiroki couldn't see Nowaki's face – he could feel his Seme smile into his hair, and tighten his grip around his torso. And just as they both began to drift off to sleep, Nowaki was jostled lightly by the pleasant sound of Hiroki purring…

* * *

Contrary to his first statement… Miyagi continued to venture into the Neko Pound to browse through the eager kittens that were waiting to be adopted.

More specifically… Shinobu.

He would pass by and tease the young Neko – who continued to adamantly persist through the bars of his cage that they were 'destined' to be together, and that 'fate' was telling Miyagi to adopt him. For some reason, the professor found it highly amusing.

But each time he felt himself getting drawn into Shinobu's adorable features, his fantasy and his whims… Miyagi would make an awkward joke, and leave the pound to return home. Shinobu seemed to get more and more determined with each passing visit from Miyagi – but the man still refused to budge on the idea that he was 'too old' to adopt, and had 'no use' for a Neko at this time in his life.

Sure, it was kind of mean. Miyagi knew he wasn't doing the kid any favors by visiting him a few times a week, and NOT adopting him. It was a tease – though Miyagi just couldn't help himself. With each passing day, he kept wondering if Shinobu was adopted yet. So, he'd stop in, and reassure himself that the boy-kitten was still there.

On one, particular stormy afternoon, Miyagi ducked into the Neko pound for some temporary cover from the rain. He tousled off the water on his hair, and greeted the owner of the pound, before he began to browse the cages – just like he always did. He stopped at a few new cages; he flirted and teased some of the other Neko's, before he finally reached Shinobu's cage.

He expected to see the teen sitting right at the front bars, flipping his tail in anger with his tan-colored ears pressed down on his head – like he did any other time Miyagi paid attention to any other Neko but himself.

But this time… he was surprised to see Shinobu sitting more toward the middle of the cage; he was away from the door, and was hugging his knees against his chest while his tail was also wrapped around his legs. He couldn't see the boy's face, because he kept it buried… but he seemed sad. His body was lacking its usual defiant spirit, and his tail wasn't even moving.

Clearing his throat, Miyagi awkwardly laughed, "Soooo I come by in the pouring rain to visit, and you can't even greet me?" He mused teasingly. "Maybe I should head back over to those more playful Neko's who showed me all that attention earlier." He baited.

Yet Shinobu didn't move.

Frowning, Miyagi rested a hand on the cage door. "…Shinobu?" He called, a bit more gently this time.

"Don't you see how… _cruel_ this is?" Shinobu whispered. "Haven't you… taunted me enough?"

Miyagi felt a small sting of guilt in his heart as he swallowed, "What are you talking about, Shinobu-chin?" He watched as the golden-haired Neko rested his head on his folded arms; he could at least see Shinobu's face now, but the boy's gray orbs were focused on the ground. It even looked like he was… crying?

"I-I don't know what to **do** anymore," He choked out in a mewled sob. "I-I don't know how to _make_ you see. I would be so loyal to you, and… I would love you. I TRY to show you that each time you come in…" He explained sadly. "B-But you still don't want me. You leave without a second thought, and-and… I know you don't think about me again for the rest of the day. But… I think about you…" He whispered tearfully, "I-I think about you… all the time…"

The dark-haired professor couldn't bring himself to say anything. He felt so bad. And really, this was the first time he'd seen a 'genuine' glimpse of Shinobu. Any other time he'd come in, the brat acted so proud. He scolded Miyagi for looking at other Neko's, before he would flaunt how purebred he was and how talented he was, and then declare his interest in Miyagi time and time again. It all seemed like such an 'act' – something Shinobu was only doing to try and entice Miyagi into adopting him.

But right now… he was able to see how his teasing visits were affecting the boy.

"Stop coming here." Shinobu sobbed, wrapping his tail more tightly around his legs.

Miyagi's eyes softened toward the Neko, "Shinobu… I'm sorry."

"Just **go** if you're going." The feline whispered back. The professor opened his mouth to respond, but the golden-haired boy cut him off with a definitive, "Go." Successfully ending the brief conversation.

For some reason, he couldn't pull himself away from the cage. Miyagi stood there - staring through the tiny cage bars toward the upset Uke in the middle. He didn't know what to say. He didn't like seeing Shinobu so sad, and he _knew_ that adopting him would make the boy happy, but… Miyagi just couldn't say those words.

When Shinobu's teary eyes lifted up to see Miyagi STILL standing at his cage, the boy crawled further away – into the more shadowy, back end of the cage – where he curled up into a ball, and put his back to Miyagi.

Knowing that there was nothing he could say or do (besides the obvious) to appease Shinobu, Miyagi reluctantly walked away from the cage. He ignored the Neko's that tried to catch his attention with their playfulness as he walked back out, and into the rain.

He really felt like scum.

Everything Shinobu had said was true. Why DID he keep going back to see Shinobu? Miyagi was adult enough to realize that it would be conceived as a tease; especially since he had admitted several times he had no 'interest' in owning a Neko Uke at this time in his life.

So why then did he keep going back? Why then did the thought of Shinobu slip into his mind more and more with each passing day?

Miyagi drank himself to sleep that night, but not before writing himself a sloppy 'reminder' letter, which he left on his kitchen table.

When he awoke the following morning, with the barest hint of a hangover, Miyagi re-discovered the letter and read it:

_Miyagi,_

_Stop being a stubborn asshole. Go adopt Shinobu.  
You know you want to, and drinking yourself to death last night is enough proof.  
You already think about him more than you should. And you made him cry.  
You teased him, and dangled the possibility in front of that poor Neko's face._

_Now go make that possibility a reality._

_Love, Miyagi_

_PS … Don't argue with me._

_.  
_

"Shit. I'm crabby when I'm drunk." He muttered, crumpling up the scribbled note. "But Miyagi's an intelligent guy. Maybe I should listen." He gloated to himself. Apparently, though guilt was still raking through his body from what Shinobu had said… his 'self-confidence' was still flittering around as well.

Grabbing his keys, his wallet, and his black overcoat – Miyagi left his apartment, and headed right toward the Neko Pound to do his good-deed for the year.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he arrived a few minutes too late.

Miyagi came to a dead halt when he walked in the door, and saw a dark-haired man in a business suit standing at the counter… with Shinobu standing sadly by his side. The Neko looked devastated, and hung his head low. There was a small chain attached to Shinobu's collar, which Kirowa was holding. Some Seme's requested their Uke's be leashed before taking them out of the store… but it was considered highly unnecessary.

And it infuriated him to see Shinobu with a chain attached to his collar.

"Sorry." Miyagi announced, walking up to the counter and grabbing the attention of the three people already conversing with one another. "But I had a hold on that Neko." He explained, pointing at Shinobu. The boy seemed shocked into silence, though his ears were perked up, now that he was paying attention.

His heartbroken look turned to one of desperation.

It only egged Miyagi on.

"I'm sorry, but I've already claimed him." The other man snarled.

Miyagi shot him a dangerous glare, before he slammed his hand down onto the counter. Beneath it was a wad of cash. Kirowa's eyebrows shot up at the amount of money; it was far more generous than someone tended to pay for a Neko from the pound.

The other customer seemed just as stunned, whereas Shinobu was staring at Miyagi with hopeful, tear-filled eyes. Snatching the paper work from Kirowa, the professor began to quickly fill it out.

"That chain won't be necessary." He grumbled, taking a moment to glance at the older woman – who nodded, and removed the chain link from Shinobu's collar. When he finished, Miyagi handed the papers and the roll of cash to Kirowa, before he moved over to Shinobu. The child still looked incredibly dumbfounded, so, instead of urging him along – Miyagi simply picked him up in his arms, and began to carry him out of the pound.

As soon as they hit the street - Shinobu was wailing and crying. He wrapped his thin arms and legs around Miyagi's waist and shoulders, as he buried his face into the older man's neck. He could even feel the happy, eager thump of Shinobu's tail against his leg and his back as they walked.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Stop crying, brat," He soothed, holding the small teen closer to him; cradling him under his backside. "I paid for a purebred, high class Neko – which is what you _told_ me you were. I don't want a blubbering, crying one." He teased.

Miyagi heard Shinobu sniffled a few times, before his arms and legs clutched to him even tighter – and his long, sandy colored tail also wrapped around his waist; like he was afraid Miyagi would let him go suddenly.

As he carried his new Uke to his new home…

Miyagi knew he'd made the right choice.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **lol ok so that was all just for fun. I considered ending it here… but, I may just start doing a series of one-shots, featuring these versions of the characters in different home scenarios. Yes? No? That way it's not one, long cohesive story, but you can keep reading about the evolution and development of the Neko's and their new Seme's.


	2. Romantica: Did I Hear You Correctly?

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

Pairings: Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

Summary: Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

Notes I: Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha This is just a one-shot that I wanted to do for fun xD – but it's a long one-shot, so it's going to be split up into two chapters? Probably?

Notes II: Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues. Eventually lol

Notes III: This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU where Neko Ukes have to be adopted by their Seme's lol

* * *

Misaki had successfully warded off Usagi-san's lust the other night. Of course, the writer was right back for his second try the next morning. And as nervous as he was, Misaki couldn't help but give in… and allow Usagi-san to ravage him repeatedly.

By late morning, Misaki was finally dragging himself out of the author's bedroom, with his tail dragging behind him wearily. "Good morning again." Usagi-san greeted; already sitting on the couch with a coffee and a smirk.

"Good… morning…" The Neko yawned. Heading over to the couch, the teen plopped down on it, and immediately winced in pain.

Usagi couldn't help but notice. "Is my Misaki a little sore?" He teased casually.

"Baka." He cursed, sending his Seme a glare, before he lay down on the other side. His peace didn't last long, before he felt Akihiko shifting over on the couch, placing his body weight atop his Neko. "I didn't ask for a blanket."

Usagi-san chuckled, "Consider it an apology for pounding into you so mercilessly earlier this morning; making your 'this-and-that' all hot and wet, and—"

"D-Don't talk like that!" Misaki hissed burying his face further into the plush couch cushions. He tried desperately to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks when he felt Usagi nuzzling the soft spot behind his large cat ears, while his other hand lightly stroked and played with his tail.

Before he knew it… he was purring. "Misaki…" Usagi-san whispered huskily into his ear. "How much pain are you in?" He inquired.

"T-Too much for round five!" Misaki squirmed, turning his head and nipping at Usagi. The older man smirked, and let up enough of his weight so Misaki could turn; his eyes were focused and he looked ready to pounce for his own defense.

Lifting his hand to stroke Misaki's cheek, he couldn't help but laugh as the teen Neko caught his wrist in his hands, and began to bite and nip at his fingers and hand. It didn't really hurt; it just felt like tiny pinches. "Are you sure?" Akihiko asked.

"Y-Yes! No more for now!" Misaki demanded, nipping and chewing on Usagi's large hand as it tried to keep petting him. But when the author stopped moving his hand, and allowed Misaki to simply nip at it… slowly, the Neko stopped, and instead, licked the irritated spots on Akihiko's hand where he'd bitten him.

Usagi sighed heavily, "Misaki… you can't tell me 'no'… and then lick my hand so cutely." He purred, dipping his nose into Misaki's chocolate colored hair again, before he trailed a few kisses down the Neko's neck.

The boy began to purr again, before nipping at Usagi's jaw and face.

"Nya! Ok, I'll stop just get off me!" Misaki whined, squirming beneath the older man. As Akihiko moved back a bit more, the kitten was able to finally slip off the couch and onto the ground. Shaking his head and flicking his ears irritably, Misaki stood up and headed into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Usagi-san?" He asked - already beginning to fix something up. "I-It took me longer to get up. I'm sorry, you must be hungry."

Akihiko smirked, lighting a smoke. "Don't worry about me. I'm not upset. I'm the reason you slept in, aren't I?" He mused.

Misaki blushed and kept cooking them a late breakfast. After they had sat and eaten, the Neko began his other duties - tidying the apartment, doing the laundry and prepping the kitchen for later. Usagi-san was engulfed in his work upstairs in his study.

Just as he was about to head outside to dry the laundry, the buzzer for the apartment rung, startling him out of his work. Misaki tentatively moved over to the door, and hit the intercom button. "Hello?"

"Misaki! Open the damn door already." The snappy, familiar voice of Hiroki broke through the small box.

The Neko gasped, "H-Hiroki-san?" He stammered, immediately pressing the button to open the front doors to the apartment building. He was somewhat terrified of the older Neko; he was so temperamental and standoffish. Misaki had been stunned to see a nice looking young man adopting Hiroki at the same time Usagi-san was adopting him.

A few minutes later, Hiroki was bursting through the door – looking annoyed as usual. The Seme who had adopted him came calmly walking in after, with a gentle smile on his face. "Sorry to barge in." He chuckled. "My Hiro-chan is rather persistent."

"H-Hiro-chan?" Misaki repeated with a small laugh.

But the glare he received from his old cage-mate was enough to shut him up. "Stop talking, Nowaki!" He hissed. "Where is that bastard?"

"Upstairs. He's working o—" Misaki began to explain, but Hiroki just cut him off.

He was already marching upstairs as he yelled, "Akihiko! You still have my books!" He cursed – bursting right into the room Misaki had pointed out without breaking stride. "I gave them to you for safe keeping! I want them back now that I have somewhere to live." He snarled.

"I don't recall inviting you over." Akihiko lazily looked up from his computer.

Hiroki scowled as his tail flipped in irritation. "Stop stalling and give me my books." He grumbled. "That brat has next to no literature in our apartment. I need something to read!"

"_Our_ apartment." Akihiko repeated with a chuckle. "I didn't think you would become so domesticated and attached so quickly, Hiroki." He smirked.

The twenty-eight year old Neko growled and pressed his ears against his head. "B-Baka! Shut up! You don't know anything!" He hissed, throwing a couple of books toward his friend. There was an evident blush on his cheeks, but Hiroki was doing his best to push it away. True, he HAD referred to it as 'our' apartment, which he hadn't done before. Was he so confident? Maybe he shouldn't be. After all, he was still getting adjusted to life with Nowaki. Maybe his attitude would eventually wear on the bright, warm young doctor – and he'd take Hiroki back.

"I can't give you the books back at the moment," Akihiko shrugged, standing up from his computer. "They're in boxes. I kept them in my office at the publishers. I'll have to get them later."

Hiroki grumbled and crossed his arms childishly, while his tail still swayed back and forth. "Fine. I'll give you two days. And I want them delivered; I'll be damned if I'm going to come here again."

"Don't be so hostile, Hiroki," Usagi mused, standing up from his chair. "I didn't adopt you… but someone else did. There's no reason for you to harbor any hard feelings."

The brunette Neko glared daggers at his childhood friend, and began to tremble and shake with bubbling rage. "You… son of a b—"

"Wait." Usagi-san interrupted, a curiously suspicious look crossing his features. "You came here with your Seme, didn't you? Where is he?"

Hiroki quirked a brow, "Huh? I dunno… probably downstairs talking to your stupid, spoiled brat. Don't change the subject, Akihiko, I'm telling you that I don't re—"

"You left your Seme downstairs with MY uke?" Usagi growled, heading toward the door of his study. "Did you not **see** Misaki? I'll be forever fighting to keep people away from him. He's too damn attractive and alluring for his own good."

The Neko rolled his eyes, "Baka. They're fine! Nowaki would never—"

But once more, the words were taken right out of Hiroki's mouth – as he and Akihiko stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the sight in the living room. There was Nowaki, laughing happily with Miskai in his arms… also laughing along. His arms were wrapped around the young doctor's shoulders, while his chocolate colored tail was dually wrapped around the man's waist. Nowaki had one of his arms around the small Neko, while the other was stroking his ears and the top of his head.

"NOWAKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hiroki demanded, stomping down the stairs. At the sight of the older Neko with his tail puffed out and his ears drawn back – Misaki quickly scampered away from Nowaki and ducked behind the couch.

Nowaki frowned, "Oh Hiro-chan, you scared him away." He pouted.

"What? You're not supposed to touch other Neko's! You're MINE!" Hiroki hissed angrily.

"He's right." Usagi-san joined in, while sending Misaki a warning, jealous glare - silently instructing him to keep away from other males.

Misaki rolled his eyes and flipped his tail. "Usagi-san it's _fine_. Nothing happened." He grumbled with a small pout. "We were just playing around."

"We didn't want to disturb you both upstairs." Nowaki nodded, walking over toward Hiroki. Reaching up, he placed a soothing, large hand atop the Neko's head, before placing a kiss on his temple. "Don't worry, Hiro-chan. You're still my one-and-only." He lulled into the man's ear.

Hiroki blushed and crossed his arms, "Baka-Nowaki. I'm not going to forgive you THAT easily." He bit out sourly.

"Ah yes. The infamous 'Hiroki' grudge." Usagi mused. "I'm still enduring one of those. It's been years, too."

"BAKA! SHUT YOUR FACE!" Hiroki screamed. Turning his anger to the other Neko in the room (who consequently kind of LOOKED like him, but was far cuter and more mildly tempered), the older feline snarled, "Don't you have some work to do? Why don't you go see to it, and leave the adults alone for a few minutes? You can't _distract_ anyone if you aren't _around_." He complained bitterly.

Akihiko's lavender orbs focused warningly on Hiroki, "Don't speak to him like that." He growled.

"Ah-ha-hah-uh… don't worry about it," Misaki blushed, fiddling with his tail nervously in his hands. "I-I have to finish the laundry anyway." He stammered awkwardly, as he shuffled out of the room and onto the condo balcony rooftop, where he'd hung the laundry out to dry.

Nowaki sighed, "Hiro-chan, why must you act so hostile? That little Neko didn't do any harm. He's adorable. He reminds me of you." He purred.

"In _looks_, perhaps," Akihiko added with a smirk. "But in terms of _personality_, the two are an entirely different breed. Though I must hand it to you, Nowaki; you must be quite the lion tamer to adopt a Neko like Hiroki."

The dark-haired young man nodded with a small smile, "Ah, yes. Well, I enjoy a challenge. Besides, Hiro-chan really isn't as bad as everyone thinks. He's actually quite sweet, and vulnerable… and he—"

"BAKA! Both of you STOP talking like I'm not here!" The feline fumed as his tail swung rapidly back and forth and his ears pressed even closer to the sides of his head. Taking a few deep breaths after his tantrum, Hiroki looked to Usagi-san and crossed his arms. "All teasing aside… you better know what you're doing with that Neko." Hiroki warned gravely. "I'd hate to think he would have to go through the same thing _I_ did."

Akihiko's expression immediately dropped, and he narrowed his eyes in Hiroki's direction. "That won't happen again. It was a mistake. Though, you know as well as I do, that I was not _entirely_ to blame." Usagi-san reminded him slyly. "It wasn't my fault you demanded that I adopt you, and threw yourself at me before understanding the consequences."

"You're remembering it wrong!" Hiroki hissed in embarrassment. "But that's not the point! You can't keep adopting Neko's each time Takahiro slips further and further away. He doesn't love you like you love him, and you need to accept that! I was a temporary replacement, which obviously didn't work... and **now** you've moved onto his little brother. It would be sad, if it weren't so _disgusting_." The feline scoffed.

The author took a threatening step toward Hiroki, "Enough." He growled. "I believe you've worn out your welcome." He commented flatly. "I will have your books delivered to your new address. If you'll excuse me." He nodded briefly to Nowaki, before he trudged back upstairs.

"Bastard." Hiroki mumbled beneath his breath. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bad for going off on Akihiko like that. His old friend may be a lot of things, but he wasn't interested in the politics or 'games' that could accompany love. He had been so enamored by Usagi-san when they were younger, but he had always been clear that he'd only seen Hiroki as a companion.

While the Usami's were known for being slightly corrupt and standoffish, even elitist – Hiroki knew that Akihiko was different. If he adopted Misaki, there must be a reason; he must have seen something in the boy. At least, he could only hope.

As much as Hiroki saw Misaki as competition… he didn't want the young Neko to get hurt by the eccentric writer like he had.

"Let's go, Nowaki," He said, heading to the door and slipping out. Nowaki followed behind him with a heavy sigh.

The open-concept condo was quiet once again. Usagi-san was shut away in his study, and the two guests had been gone for almost ten minutes.

But still… Misaki stood outside, frozen in place.

He had heard every word being shouted from inside. Did they think he wouldn't hear, simply because he was outdoors? The walls weren't THAT thick, and he'd left the sliding glass door to the enormous balcony rooftop open while he hung some clothing on the clothesline.

What terrified him, was hearing that Usagi-san _loved_ his older brother.

And he was…

_A replacement?_


	3. Terrorist: Settling In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

**Notes I:** Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha This is just a one-shot that I wanted to do for fun xD – but it's a long one-shot, so it's going to be split up into two chapters? Probably?

**Notes II:** Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues. Eventually lol

**Notes III:** This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU where Neko Ukes have to be adopted by their Seme's lol

* * *

Miyagi pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. The kitchen was an absolute mess… and all his new Neko had to show for it was some burnt cabbage and some rice.

"I'm supposed to make you dinner, so that's what I did." Shinobu snapped as his cheeks flushed. "Eat it before it gets cold."

The dark haired professor shrugged off his jacket and headed into the dining room while he loosened his tie. "I didn't say you were 'supposed' to do anything."

"That's what Neko-ukes DO, Miyagi." The blond hissed in a slightly uncomfortable voice. Miyagi assumed the boy probably wasn't used to feeling so foolish or incapable. Especially considering all the bragging he did. "I am here to cook, clean, and take care of you sexually."

Miyagi coughed on his own spit when Shinobu mentioned the last part. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Christ, Shinobu." He grumbled awkwardly laughing. "Look the only reason I adopted you was because I felt bad." He admitted. "It wasn't fair of me to tease you, and… I had to make that right. Don't go getting any ideas in that empty head of yours."

"It's not empty, asshole." Shinobu snarled, stomping his foot. "Just sit down and eat what I made you."

Miyagi plopped down in his seat, and reluctantly pushed around the burnt cabbage with his chopsticks. "If 'cooking dinner' is code for messing up my kitchen, we should just exclude that duty right now, hm?" He teased.

"Just eat it." The sandy-haired uke glared, plopping down in the seat across from Miyagi; his ears were perked back a bit in irritation. As angry as his new Seme made him, Shinobu was still desperate to impress. He wanted to show Miyagi he hadn't made a mistake in adopting him, and if he could, he would make the man fall in love with him.

But they weren't off to a great start.

Keeping his gray eyes on his plate for a few minutes, Shinobu ate the meal in silence. It really wasn't THAT bad, in his opinion. It could have been much worse. But when his large, gray eyes flicked up to check out Miyagi's reaction – he saw the professor wincing, twitching, sulking, and releasing the occasional heavy sigh.

"S-Stop being such a jerk." Shinobu growled, furrowing his brow. "If you **really** don't want to eat it, then _don't_ eat it."

Miyagi rolled his eyes and pushed the plate away quickly, "Thank god for that." He muttered, standing up. "It was a… fair… try…" Miyagi complimented awkwardly; though he was fully aware it wasn't a compliment at all. He didn't even call it a 'good' try, but rather a 'fair' one, which made Shinobu feel even worse. "But I'm just going to order take out. What do you feel like eating?" He asked, already beginning to dial a number on his phone.

When he looked back to the sandy-haired Neko sitting on the chair, Miyagi noticed Shinobu was trembling. "Oi, Shinobu?" He called, taking a few steps to the side in the hopes of getting a look at the boy.

"…It was my _first_ try…" Shinobu whispered. He could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes, but he forced himself to hold back. "You insensitive bastard." He lowered his eyes and slid out of his chair.

The boy's large cat ears were pressed down in defeat against his head, while his tail trailed almost lifelessly behind him as he disappeared into the guest room Miyagi had been making him sleep in.

There was a dull sting that throbbed in Miyagi's chest at the sight.

'_Maybe it wasn't right to tease him so much,'_ He sighed in thought. _'After all, he did go through the trouble of trying to make dinner for me. But I wasn't being 'insensitive' was I? Shinobu is just… OVERLY sensitive.'_ He scoffed.

Convincing himself he did nothing wrong, Miyagi ordered some take-out food to be delivered before going over to his briefcase. Heading into his open-concept living room, he sat down on his couch and began to shuffle through some tests he had to mark.

After almost an hour, his food finally arrived; he paid the deliveryman, and headed back into the kitchen to get his food onto a plate. As he began to take out some of the sushi, Miyagi glanced down the hall… his eyes landed on the guest bedroom. Despite how insistent Shinobu had been about them sleeping in the SAME bed in the SAME room – Miyagi had put the sandy-haired kitten into his guest bedroom.

While his pride wouldn't let him approach his new Neko, Miyagi did separate some of the delivered meal onto a separate plate for Shinobu. He set it on the dining room table in case the boy ventured out later.

Heading back to his work, which was sprawled out on the coffee table, Miyagi plopped back down – and continued to grade papers while he ate.

The next time his eyes landed on the clock, he noticed it was nearly midnight. Groaning to himself, he shoved everything back into his briefcase. He had gotten most of his marking done, give or take one or two essays… but he could finish that tomorrow. Heading back into the kitchen with his empty plate, Miyagi felt another small sting of guilt when he realized the plate he had set out for Shinobu to eat was still on the table.

It hadn't been touched.

Had he really hurt the boy's feelings that much? Perhaps it had been harsh to completely bitch and moan about a meal the Neko had obviously put effort into making. Did he thank him? No. Did he suck it up, and eat it anyway? Well, no.

"That little shit." Miyagi muttered to himself.

With a heavy sigh, the dark haired professor made his way down the hall, and stopped in front of the guest bedroom door. It was open a crack, so he pushed it a bit more – permitting himself a view of the room. It was rather dark, but he could see Shinobu on the bed with the light streaming in from the hallway. Moving into the room a bit more for a clearer view, Miyagi noticed that Shinobu was actually sleep… and holding something.

Frowning, Miyagi took a few steps closer until he was at the side of the bed. Shinobu was fast asleep; his face was streaked with tears and his nose was running a bit… he had been crying. Which, of course, only made Miyagi feel WORSE. Tilting his head, the professor focused on the item Shinobu was partially laying on, while some of it was clutched in his hands.

A shirt?

Not just any shirt, but a shirt Miyagi recognized as his own.

'_What the hell?'_ Miyagi thought awkwardly, _'Why is he sleeping with one of my shirts?'_

A small, swell of tenderness rose in Miyagi's heart as he stared down at the Neko teen. He had acted like an asshole; Shinobu had tried his best, and all he was rewarded with was a dose of sulking complaints from Miyagi. He had made him cry, and what was worse, is that the little brat went so far as to seek comfort from one of his shirts.

Releasing a sigh, Miyagi moved over to the other side of the bed and slid in. His weight on the bed and heavy movement woke the kitten up, and Shinobu blearily turned to look at his Seme. "…M-Miyagi?" He asked sleepily, confused.

"I'm too tired to make it all the way to my bedroom," He grumbled as a lame excuse. "And this room is closer. I'm sleeping here tonight."

Shinobu blushed and looked down sadly; he assumed Miyagi was just kicking him out of the bedroom. "Fine. I'll go sleep on the couch, then," He complied; hurt still evident on his vulnerable features.

But as he went to move, Miyagi's arms suddenly slid around him, and tugged him back onto the bed and against his broad chest. Shinobu gasped and his blush only deepened, "M-Miyagi?" He whispered shyly.

"How long have you been sleeping with one of my shirts?" Miyagi asked in a deep, lulling voice.

Shinobu's gray eyes lowered in embarrassment, "Since you brought me home."

Miyagi scoffed a small laugh, but didn't say anything. Lying comfortably on his side, his tall form was spooned right up against Shinobu's small back; his arms securely around the boy. "Go back to sleep." Miyagi sighed calmly. When he felt Shinobu relax, the raven-haired professor instinctively lowered his head a bit – dipping his nose into Shinobu's soft golden hair, just behind his large, velvety cat ear.

'_So soft…'_ He thought to himself.

Slowly, he heard a small, soothing rumble fill the room – vibrating gently through Shinobu's back and against Miyagi's chest.

Shinobu was purring.

* * *

"Hiro-chan! I'm home." Nowaki called brightly as he walked into his apartment.

Taking off his shoes and coat, he looked up to see a pouty, pissed off looking Hiroki in the living room. He was seated on the couch, but his ears were pushed back a bit, and his tail was flipping. "What the hell took you so long?" He snapped.

"Were you lonely without me, Hiro-chan?" Nowaki purred, plopping down next to his new Neko.

Hiroki blushed and glared as he turned away, "Idiot… like I'd miss _you_." He growled.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Nowaki apologized, ignoring his Uke's comment. "I had to pick something up on the way home. I got you a present, Hiro-chan." He smiled.

At the word 'present' – Hiroki's large, chestnut colored ears perked up a bit in interest, and slowly, he turned to give his Seme a curious gaze. Best-case scenario, it would be a book… something he hadn't read. Something really obscure: something he'd been looking for, and unable to find. His tail twitched a bit with his internal, growing excitement over what the gift could be.

Though his features remained stoic. _He couldn't let Nowaki know that he was actually touched at being bought a gift._

"Nowaki… you didn't have t—" Hiroki began, but cut short his sentence when he saw what Nowaki was holding.

It was a collar.

It was maroon in color, and had a small, silver tag on it, which read: Hiroki.

"Do you like it?" Nowaki asked. "It has my name and address on the back, in case anything happens." He explained excitedly. "I chose a color I thought you'd like. It was between the maroon, and the black in terms of color… but I think the maroon will bring out your eyes. Of course, if Hiro-chan wants a _different_ color, I can always go back a—"

He was abruptly cut off when Hiroki swatted at him – clawing his cheek for the second time that week. "BAKA! What the hell! THIS is your present? A fucking collar?" He yelled, standing up with his tail puffed and his ears back. "I'm not your property! You adopted me, but that doesn't mean you OWN me! This is so fucking degrading! You're a kid for godsakes!" Snatching the collar from Nowaki's hand, Hiroki clutched it tightly. "I'm NOT wearing this!" He snapped, flinging the collar across the room.

"But it's standard, Hiro-chan, **all** Nekos wear them," He argued gently. "You must have been expecting it. Besides, what if something happens? How will people know you're mine?"

Hiroki fumed, "I'm. Not. WEARING. IT." He hissed defensively.

Nowaki stared up at him from his seat on the couch for a few minutes. Slowly, he lowered his eyes and sighed. "Alright, Hiroki." He responded quietly.

The chestnut haired Neko couldn't help but wince when Nowaki called him by his real name, instead of his usual 'Hiro-chan'. With a glare still on his features, he watched Nowaki stand up and retrieve the collar from the other side of the room, where it had landed on the floor. Gently, he set the collar on the table.

"I'm going to make dinner." Nowaki told him quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I'll call you when it's ready."

When Nowaki finally disappeared into the other room, Hiroki let out an angry puff of air, before sitting back down on the couch. He didn't know WHERE Nowak got off treating him like some young, impressionable uke. He knew how to survive on his own, and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need a stupid collar to identify him in case he 'got lost'. He was twenty-nine years old!

Keeping his arms crossed, Hiroki reluctantly drew his eyes back to the collar that was still lifeless on the table.

'…_It __**is**__ a nice color.'_ He thought bitterly. In fact, the longer he stared at it, the more Hiroki began to second-guess his reaction to the gift. Yes, it was kind of humiliating to be given a 'collar' as a gift.

But maybe Nowaki's gesture hadn't necessarily been one of 'ownership'… but rather, acceptance? Maybe this was his way of letting Hiroki know that he was keeping him? After all, most Seme's didn't bother getting their Neko ukes a collar unless they were going to keep them.

With that new revelation, Hiroki's face softened, and a small blush tainted his cheeks.

'_Maybe I was too hard on him,'_ Hiroki thought sadly. _'It's a very nice looking collar, and… it's not like I… MIND… being Nowaki's…'_ He concluded. _'He's warm, and caring, and intelligent… hard working… and… he seems to… like me…'_

He winced when he remembered scratching Nowaki for the second time this week. He really had to learn to control his temper; Nowaki didn't deserve to be scratched. Who wanted a temperamental Neko?

Guilt was nearly coursing through Hiroki's veins now. Nowaki had never really treated him like 'property' – and the collar WAS standard practice for Seme's and their Neko-Ukes. It really wasn't THAT big of a deal… it had just thrown him for a loop. Standing up, Hiroki headed over to the table, and carefully picked up the collar. Examining it for a few minutes, the Neko slowly put it around his neck and fastened it. Shifting over to the mirror in the hallway, Hiroki looked at himself.

It was actually kind of… perfect.

Hiroki flushed with this realization, and began to walk into the kitchen with a small sulk. He spotted Nowaki at the stove, silently cooking. He didn't turn when Hiroki entered. Swallowing his pride, the older Neko headed over to his Seme, and stood behind him.

Nowaki's eyes widened slightly when he felt a small 'thump' against his back. Hiroki was resting his forehead between Nowaki's shoulder blades.

"Does… your cheek hurt?" He grumbled.

The young doctor couldn't help but smile a bit, "Ah. No, it's fine." He reassured him. Turning around, Nowaki's blue eyes fell to the collar around Hiroki's neck. He was a bit surprised, but sighed gently, "Hiro-chan, I'm sorry about the collar. I guess I wasn't thinking about how it might make you feel. You don't have to wear it," He said, reaching out to unlatch it from Hiroki's neck.

But the Neko swatted his hands away, and blushed even deeper.

"Baka! I put it on myself, so just leave it!" He snapped in embarrassment. "I… it's… not that bad." Hiroki mumbled softly, keeping his eyes down. "J-Just don't read into this. I don't belong to anyone. I can still walk out of here if you piss me off." Hiroki finished; his insecurities about his feelings getting the best of him.

True to form, Nowaki didn't get offended. He just smiled that calming, all-knowing smile of his.

Reaching forward, he wrapped his arms around Hiroki and held him. "Got it." He grinned. "If it's any consolation… it really _does_ bring out the color of your eyes." While one of his arms stayed securely around Hiroki, the other hand dipped into his soft, chestnut hair, and began to stroke it gently. Occasionally his fingers would scratch and rub Hiroki's large ears, causing the Neko to make a small noise… before he began to purr.

"The stew I'm making has to simmer for a couple of hours, Hiro-chan." Nowaki whispered huskily into his large ear.

Hiroki shuddered, "S-So?" He stammered naively, trying to keep his confidence up.

But it dissolved the moment Nowaki's lips attached to his neck. He moaned quietly, and wrapped his arms around his Seme's broad shoulders.

'_Maybe it's not the worst thing… to be owned by Nowaki…'_ Hiroki thought as he was guided back down the hall, and into the bedroom…

* * *

"Misaki?" The award-winning author called as he entered his condo. He shut the door and locked it behind him, before he tossed his keys back into his pocket, and shrugged off his trench coat.

His lavender eyes were already searching for his Neko, when he spotted two curious cat ears, and a long chocolate tail peeking out from a bundle of laundry. Akihiko smirked, and walked over to the pile. Gently, he began to move and shift the heap of clothing, until Misaki came into view. He was sleeping soundly; purring amidst the fresh laundry he had undoubtedly just finished.

"Misaki." Akihiko whispered, beginning to pet him in the hopes of waking him up.

Slowly, the kitten yawned and stretched, before opening his eyes, and blearily looking up at his Seme. "Oh… Usagi-san," He winced, blushing. "S-Sorry. I just got the laundry, and it smelled so… warm and fresh. I guess I just…" He muttered embarrassingly.

"You really need to stop behaving so adorably." Usagi-san told him huskily. "I'll never want to leave your side again, for fear of missing out on moments like these." He smiled. "I've got something for you."

Pulling a box out of his pocket, Usagi-san held it in front of Misaki, and opened it. Inside was a stunning collar. It was a brilliant green color – which almost perfectly matched Misaki's eyes. It appeared to be made from the most expensive, velvety smooth leather – and was complete with two silver tags: one with Misaki's name, and the other with Akihiko's address on it. "It has a tracking device in it as well."

"Nya," Misaki exclaimed in awe. "H-How much did that cost you?" He asked.

Akihiko smiled. "It doesn't matter. I will not hesitate to spend money on my Misaki. You deserve the best." He told him. Shifting behind the teen (who was still stuck in the middle of the pile of laundry) – Akihiko tilted Misaki's head forward with a gentle push, and began to fasten the collar on him.

"Why would you put a tracking device in it?" Misaki grumbled. "I'm not going to run away."

Usagi smiled, "I know you won't run away. But in case something happens… I want to be able to find you quickly. The device in your tag will help me keep you safe."

Misaki, like any Neko, knew what a collar represented. It meant the Seme was going to keep you; it was a claim, and once a collar had been gifted, the Neko knew their new home was permanent. Of course the only time a collar was a BAD thing, was if the Seme attached a leash or chain to it. No Neko wanted to be possessed by a Seme who insisted on leashing them.

But collars themselves were perfectly normal. However, Misaki couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Usagi-san was going to keep him… but was it only because he couldn't have Takahiro?

When Akihiko had finished fastening the collar, he placed a few kisses to the soft skin of Misaki's neck. "T-Thank you, Usagi-san." He said quietly, shying away from his Seme and emerging from the laundry. "I should get all this put away… I don't want it to wrinkle." He rambled to himself, trying to force the blush on his cheeks and the pain in his heart to subside.

Akihiko watched him gathering the laundry with a frown. It's not like he hadn't noticed Misaki's attitude the past couple of days. Ever since Nowaki and Hiroki had visited, Misaki had been acting a bit distant… even… upset? He had asked the Neko several times what was bothering him, but Misaki would just give him a sad smile, and reassure him nothing was wrong.

He was a selfless kitten, and Usagi-san knew that Misaki was a unique being who didn't want to burden others with his problems or insecurities. Still, Usagi-san couldn't help but wish Misaki WOULD burden him… just a little. It was strange to care so much for a Neko so quickly… especially considering how long he'd been infatuated with Takahiro.

But Misaki was something special; he could see it.

"Laundry isn't important right now." Usagi-san muttered, sitting down on the couch. "Come here." He said, extending his hand to the Neko.

Misaki looked a bit conflicted, and still rather embarrassed – but obeyed, and took Akihiko's hand. The renowned author pulled the Neko onto his lap – so Misaki was forced to straddle him where he sat. He closed one eye in preparation for the assault he was sure Usagi-san was going to launch on him.

As well as the writer treated him; Misaki knew that Akhiko's sex drive was REALLY high. It seemed the man was always up for it, and Misaki didn't know if it was because of him… or if Usagi-san was naturally… horny.

But instead of jumping him, Usagi-san held him close, and gently began to stroke and pet his head; his fingers and palm occasionally rubbing a special spot behind Misaki's large ears. Almost instantly, Misaki began to purr. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax in Akihiko's arms – and decided to enjoy being pet while he could.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Akihiko asked quietly. He didn't want it to seem like he was pressuring him, but at the same time, Misaki's unhappiness was really bothering him. "I see it in your eyes. The usual spark isn't there… did something happen? Have I done something to upset you?" He asked, gently fondling Misaki's right ear.

Misaki blushed and let his head relax limply on Usagi-san's shoulder. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying when he was being petted. Misaki as a naturally affectionate Neko, and he really enjoyed being touched, despite any protest he may make due to bashfulness. "N-No… nothing Usagi-san." He lied sadly. "I guess I'm just a little tired. I'm still trying to… settle in here…"

"Is that really it?" Akihiko coaxed again, running his hand up and down Misaki's back, while his other hand still stroked his ears.

The Neko bit his lower lip, and pushed down the desire to cry. "Yes."

Usagi-san could be so passionate, and teased him endlessly… but he could also be extremely kind and gentle, just like he was now. It broke Misaki's heart to think that Usagi-san might not love him completely. If he had been so obsessed with his brother, Takahiro, then that love couldn't be forgotten. He wondered why Usagi-san hadn't adopted Takahiro if he cared so much for him.

He didn't want to be someone's replacement.

He wanted a Seme who would love and care for him for who he was.

* * *

Shinobu paced back and forth in Miyagi's apartment anxiously. He hated waiting around for his Seme to come back. While he'd never admit it, his imagination tended to run away with him. Shinobu was a possessive little Neko, and wanted to be the most important thing in Miyagi's life. But when he was away at work, Shinobu would always worry that maybe he was browsing around for other Nekos, or flirting with co-workers or students.

Did he really feel nothing for him? Despite having been together for almost a week now, Miyagi hadn't really kissed him, or done anything intimate with him. The other night was the first time they'd slept in the same bed – and while Shinobu had enjoyed it, it still wasn't enough. He had to prove himself. He had to show Miyagi he was worth his devotion and love.

When he heard keys outside the door, Shinobu practically leaped toward the door. As soon as it opened, and Miyagi stepped inside, the eager Neko was already on him,

"I'm home. Ugh, I'm so—WAH!" Miyagi exclaimed as Shinobu pounced on him.

The boy wrapped his arms, legs and tail around the tall professor, and clung to him. With the force of the jump, Miyagi had no choice but to drop his briefcase in favor of keeping his balance.

"Shinobu? What's wrong?" He asked – a bit concerned that something happened while he was away.

But when Shinobu pulled back to look at him, Miyagi saw the fierce, determined glare that seemed to always be present in Shinobu's eyes. "You took too long to get home." He scolded, as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Sorry." Miyagi smirked. "I had to finish up some neglected work in my office. I really need an assistant." He complained, walking toward the kitchen. He'd hoped Shinobu would let him go, but instead, the Neko clutched to him tighter – staying along for the ride as Miyagi began to walk around the apartment.

The sandy-haired Neko pouted, "If you need an assistant, I'll be your assistant. You need to make use of me sometime." He told him firmly.

"Thanks, but I need a proper assistant." Miyagi chuckled. "Someone who actually KNOWS a thing or two about literature. Someone with a good education."

Shinobu shot him another glare, before he reluctantly let go of Miyagi, and slipped back down to the ground on his feet. His tail twitched irritably as he began to rummage through the fridge. "What do you feel like eating?" He asked.

"You're… going to try and cook? Again?" Miyagi asked skeptically.

His Neko shot him a furious look, "YES. I'm not going to stop trying until I make something you like!" He hissed, puffing his tail out a bit.

"Ok, ok!" Miyagi defended, rolling his eyes. He still didn't understand where Shinobu's pride came from. He couldn't do too much; sure, he was good looking and seemed smart enough… but he talked a big game, and when it came time to 'play', he could rarely deliver.

'_Is it weird I enjoy the fact he tries to impress me?_' Miyagi thought bemusedly to himself as he sat at the table. He began to route and rummage through more of his work – occasionally stopping to glance up at Shinobu, as the kitten worked his way around the kitchen with a determined look on his face.

"By the way," Miyagi grumbled, tossing something onto the counter.

Shinobu heard the 'clink' of something solid hit the table, and he glanced back curiously to see what it was.

It was a collar.

The Neko's mouth dropped a bit in shock as he stared at it. It was dark blue in color – which Shinobu immediately linked to the color of Miyagi's midnight eyes. It had a bronze tag on it with Shinobu's name, and then the address of Miyagi's apartment.

Stopping what he was doing, Shinobu hesitantly walked over to the table - his eyes already brimming with tears. "M-Miyagi…" He muttered gently.

Miyagi looked up to see the tears in Shinobu's eyes as he carefully picked up the collar; like it was the most precious gift he'd ever received.

The professor quirked a brow, "What's wrong? You don't like it?" He asked, clearing his throat. "You don't HAVE to wear it. I just got it in case you ran off or something. That woman at the pound told me you had a habit of trying to escape."

Flicking his eyes back to the kitten, he saw Shinobu was crying. He snapped the collar around his neck, and proceeded once more to crawl up into Miyagi's lap.

"Shinobu!" The man winced, groaning with the added weight. "Stop jumping on me without warning." He chided in a playful scold.

But the Neko hugged him tightly, "Miyagi… you're keeping me." He whispered.

"Eh?" Miyagi asked.

"The collar." Shinobu whimpered, wrapping his tail around Miyagi's legs. The sensation caused a small shiver to run up Miyagi's back, but he ignored it for the time being. "S-Seme's only get collars for their Neko's if they plan to keep and love them forever."

Miyagi's eyes widened, "What? I-I didn't know that!" He said awkwardly. "I just got it so you could be identified if you wandered off. I-I wasn't… I mean - I didn't intend… it's… not an _engagement_ ring." He brushed off with an odd chuckle.

As if predicting the future, Miyagi immediately regretted his choice of words. Shinobu loosened his grip on Miyagi and looked at him angrily. At least, he was angry for a split second… then the anger in his eyes was replaced by hurt, though he tried fiercely to hide it.

As always, Miyagi saw right through him.

"Oh…" Shinobu muttered, sliding off Miyagi's lap and away from him. Reaching up to his neck, Shinobu undid the collar, and placed it back on the table. "I… don't want it."

Miyagi looked back and forth between the collar and Shinobu, who was heading back into the kitchen; his ears pressed down dejectedly, and his tail dragging behind him.

'_What the hell just happened?'_ Miyagi cursed internally. _'Wasn't he happy a few seconds ago when I GAVE him the collar? Now he doesn't want it? I didn't know THAT is what a collar meant. I just wanted him to have some identification. So what if I—_'

Miyagi stopped himself mid thought, as his eyes fell back on Shinobu.

'_Damn.'_ He sighed. _'I unintentionally got his hopes up again.'_

Focusing on the collar, Miyagi slowly stood and grasped it in his hands. Heading over to where Shinobu was standing at the counter, he stopped right behind the younger boy. Shinobu gasped lightly when he felt Miyagi pull his back against his broad chest – before slowly slipping something around his neck.

"Don't get bent out of shape, brat." Miyagi whispered into Shinobu's ear as he did the collar up around the Neko's neck. "Just wear it." He coaxed.

It wasn't exactly an apology, but it was as close as Miyagi was going to get to one.

Shinobu's face flushed as he lowered his head, and nodded. Ignoring his initial instinct to lean forward, and kiss the back of Shinobu's ear, Miyagi instead reached up, and ruffled the top of his head between his ears. His hair was so damn soft all the time… and the professor had to admit, that he enjoyed petting the Neko.

Pulling away from him, Miyagi headed back to the table and sat down. He began to shuffle through his paper work again as he continued, "Also… it's getting colder out." He began awkwardly. "And in the winter, that guest bedroom isn't really… warm. So, I was going to suggest you start sleeping in my room…" He finished.

Shinobu snapped his stormy colored eyes open, and turned to face Miyagi in shock. "D-Don't get any ideas, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi laughed, gesturing uncomfortably. "It's just for… the sake of warmth. Nothing else. I got a good night's sleep the other night. Your purring is rather soothing." He smirked. "But we'll just be sleeping. That's it."

He opened his mouth; Shinobu wanted to protest. He wanted to demand that Miyagi use him like any other Seme used their Neko. He wanted to satisfy him, and he wanted Miyagi to fall in love with him: to MAKE love to him. But instead of starting another fight, Shinobu closed his mouth, and simply nodded. He didn't want to ruin his chances. Miyagi was permitting him to sleep in his room finally, and if they argued, it was possible the handsome, dark-haired professor would take back his offer.

Shinobu didn't want that.

Absentmindedly, he reached up and touched his collar. He could only do this one step at a time. Miyagi was just as stubborn as him, and apparently, wasn't ready to accept Shinobu as his lover.

But the sandy-haired kitten was determined to try. He would make Miyagi want him… one way or another…

* * *

When the night grew later, Shinobu was already waiting in Miyagi's room.

His dinner had once again, been a disaster, and they'd ordered take out. Miyagi had spent most of the night working, while Shinobu was left to entertain himself. It almost seemed to DRAG on for the Neko, who was eager to get into bed with Miyagi.

His large ears perked up on his head, when he heard the water running in the bathroom. Miyagi was getting ready to call it a night, so Shinobu quickly got beneath the covers of the large bed. It was so comfortable; much bigger than the bed he'd previously been sleeping in. When he heard footsteps coming toward the door, Shinobu lay down, and faced away from the door.

He listened intently as the older Seme shuffled around the room, changing into his sleep ware, before finally turning off the light. Shinobu's heart was thumping loudly in his chest when Miyagi's weight dipped the mattress down, before he settled and pulled the covers up over himself.

"Goodnight, Shinobu." He yawned into the darkness.

Shinobu froze, "Goodnight…" He whispered back.

Then he waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

It was almost like Miyagi had instantly fallen sleep. He could hear the man breathing steadily, but he didn't make a move on Shinobu – and he was facing away from him, their backs toward one another. This wasn't really what Shinobu envisioned when Miyagi had asked him to sleep in the same bed.

He was disheartened now more than ever. Was he not good looking enough? Did Miyagi want a bright, bubbling Neko who was constantly happy, and not bitching at him all the time? Did he want to be seduced? Was he really uninterested?

Closing his eyes, Shinobu felt his mind begin to spin in confusion.

He really didn't know **what** to do. It was feeling more and more like Miyagi really DID just adopt him because he felt bad for teasing him. Curling into the large, billowing comforter more – Shinobu shuddered, feeling a bit cold. This was definitely going to be a long night.

'_Maybe I can sneak back to my room in a few minutes,'_ Shinobu thought sadly. _'Maybe I can ge—'_

"Are you cold, Shinobu?" Miyagi's deep voice broke through his thoughts and the darkness.

The kitten tensed as his eyes shot open. "I'm fine." He muttered quietly. "I thought you were asleep."

"I told you: your purring helps me sleep." He said gruffly. "But you're not purring."

Shinobu lowered his eyes, "No." He confirmed.

Feeling the bed shift, the sandy-haired Neko gasped when he felt Miyagi wrap his arms around him again; nestling his nose and lips into the crook behind Shinobu's large golden ears and head. "Does Shinobu-chin need help getting his motor going?" He teased.

Shinobu blushed, and almost instantly began to purr the moment Miyagi's arms came around him.

"That's better." Miyagi yawned, feeling the boy's natural vibrations against his chest again. Closing his eyes, his nose and lips stayed close to Shinobu's velvety ear as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Shinobu found that, he too, was quickly succumbing to the dream world – now that he was warm and safe in Miyagi's arms. His last thoughts were of Miyagi, and how happy he would be if THIS could be their nightly routine…

If only…

* * *

**AN:** Ok, so I know I mention that Misaki/Hiroki have been with their new Seme's for a week and a bit, while I say Shinobu's only been with Miyagi for almost a week - but it's because the other two were adopted before Miyagi decided to get Shinobu. So yeah. lol ... I'm having a ball writing these out, so hopefully you all still enjoy them haha :) There will be little plots here and there, but again, these are mostly for fun! :)


	4. Egotist: You Can Bite Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary**: Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

**Notes I**: Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha This is just a one-shot that I wanted to do for fun xD – but it's a long one-shot, so it's going to be split up into two chapters? Probably?

**Notes II**: Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues. Eventually lol

**Notes III**: This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU where Neko Ukes have to be adopted by their Seme's lol

* * *

"We're not staying long." Hiroki mumbled anxiously as he adjusted his tie.

He'd met Miyagi a couple years ago. While he was randomly browsing the Neko pound, the two had engaged in a heated conversation about literature. Now he knew that Miyagi had no interest (at that time) in adopting a Neko, and Hiroki had no interest in Miyagi being his Seme… but they definitely shared a love of literature.

This had led Miyagi to contact Hiroki for a possible job. He was in need of an assistant for his literature department – and asked the chocolate haired Neko if he was interested. Hiroki decided to jump at the chance to actually WORK around something he loved… but of course, that required his Seme's permission.

Nowaki had agreed instantly; perfectly willing to do anything he could to make his Neko happy. But in order for a Neko to work, the Seme had to vouch for them, and arrange an appropriate schedule (since a Neko's _first_ priority and job was to please his Seme). So Nowaki was escorting Hiroki to his meeting with Miyagi. They had arrived at the campus of M University early because the Neko was eager to look around.

When they finally arrived at Miyagi's door, Hiroki burst in without knocking - his pride already puffing him up like he had the job in the bag…

Unfortunately 'not' knocking has it's consequences… and Hiroki found himself staring at Miyagi, who was sitting in his desk chair – and that Neko Shinobu, who he'd briefly shared a cage with.

"U-Uh…" Hiroki stammered tensely, averting his eyes.

Miyagi quickly pushed Shinobu off his lap, and laughed awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. "Uh-Ha-h-haha… it's not what it looks like. I'm still new at this Neko thing. The kitten's just eager," Miyagi dismissed. "He doesn't like me leavin' him alone."

"No, I don't like leaving YOU alone." Shinobu corrected childishly as he stood up. His eyes narrowed at Hiroki suspiciously, before he perched himself on Miyagi's desk to sit.

Nowaki shifted into the room behind his Neko and smiled, "Hello. I'm Nowaki… I'm Hiro-chan's Seme."

"Oooh nice to meet you." Miyagi grinned. "I hope enlisting 'Hiro-chan' isn't too much trouble." He looked over to the chocolate haired male and smirked suggestively.

Hiroki snarled, "YOU are not permitted to call me Hiro-chan!" He snapped, "It's Hiroki."

"No, it's not too much trouble." Nowaki smiled, ignoring his uke's ranting. "Hiro-chan loves literature, and I want to make sure he's happy."

Miyagi sighed, "Ah, Hiroki-_chin_, aren't you lucky to have such a kind hearted Seme? Let alone a kind hearted EMPLOYER?" He boasted teasingly.

Hiroki's tail twitched irritably and his large ears flattened against his head. Fortunately, before he could attack, Nowaki patted him on the head, and moved him aside.

"Why don't we go over a schedule, before my Hiro-san gets too frazzled." He laughed.

Miyagi nodded, and gathered his planner, and led Nowaki to the door; "Stay here. We'll talk in private." The dark haired professor grinned, leading his fellow Seme back out the door.

He closed it behind him, and the two ukes were left in the room. They proceeded to engage in a staring contest with one another, before Hiroki shifted on his feet and crossed his arms while his tail twitched.

"Don't try anything funny, brat." He growled.

Shinobu scoffed, "Look who's talking. You're the one with the temper." The younger kitten shot back. "That looks like a fairly recent 'scratch' on your Seme's cheek…" He noted.

"Shut it." Hiroki hissed, clenching his fists.

But Shinobu simply continued baiting the older Neko. "What did he do to you that made you scratch him? Was he threatening to take you back to the pound? If he does, you're definitely screwed." Shinobu teased with a childish smirk as his own sandy-tail twitched. He had Hiroki had never gotten along; not even in the short time they were in the Neko pound together. "No one else will ever adopt you. You'll end up being one of those sad old Nekos that we see in the park sometimes who sleep in boxes and—"

Unfortunately, Shinobu's teasing was the LAST thing Hiroki wanted to hear… and as such, the young Neko succeeded in provoking his elder. With a furious yell, Hiroki grabbed Shinobu's arm; digging into his skin with his claws, before his teeth clamped down on the boy's shoulder.

Shinobu screamed and immediately tried to swat and scratch Hiroki in defense, but the older cat was much stronger (and a damn sight more pissed off after Shinobu's teasing).

The fight didn't last long, however, since the feline scuffle could be heard loud and clear down each hallway of the literature department. Soon, Miyagi and Nowaki burst back into the room and quickly tried to break up the fight. The two men managed to pry Hiroki away from Shinobu with great difficulty. Miyagi ushered his injured uke toward the corner of the room, while Nowaki was still trying to get a furious Hiroki under control.

But as soon as Nowaki grabbed Hiroki to pry him away from Shinobu – Hiroki's instincts kicked in; he was in attack mode, and thus, was feeling threatened by every sound and touch. Spinning around quickly, Hiroki bit the arm that Nowaki had wrapped around him hard. Nowaki cried out in pain, and now found himself fending against a fuming, disoriented, and pissed off Neko feline.

"Hiro-chan!" Nowaki yelled with a great deal of authority in his voice.

The tone alone made Hiroki instantly stop biting, and stumble back onto the floor. He was panting heavily; his face was red, his pupils were dilated, his tail was fluffed up to the maximum degree, his ears were back and his claws were still out. True to form, he looked just like a cat calming down from a fight.

When his senses began to return to him, Hiroki finally took in his surroundings. Shinobu was in the corner, crying and blubbering angrily as Miyagi tried to tend to his bite and scratch wounds…

But Nowaki was standing across from Hiroki with a deadly (and severely unimpressed) look on his face. He was holding his arm where Hiroki had bitten him, and small drops of blood could be seen seeping into his sleeve.

"N-Nowaki…" Hiroki breathed out awkwardly.

But his Seme didn't let him finish, "We're going home." He announced coldly. "Come." He beckoned, heading out the office door again.

Heavy with regret and shame, Hiroki slowly stood with his head hung low – and quietly followed Nowaki out of the university without a word of protest. He knew he had really fucked up this time; the occasional scratch was one thing… but _biting_ your Seme violently _without_ cause was another matter entirely.

* * *

The walk home to the apartment had been a silent one… and the tension radiating between Nowaki and Hiroki didn't ease up once they were home either. The tall, dark-haired Seme didn't say a word as he headed back through the apartment and into the washroom. Hiroki's large ears twitched as he saw the bathroom light flick on; Nowaki had closed the door part way, so a thin stream of it was still visible in the otherwise dark hall.

The Neko swallowed anxiously. He didn't like this at all. It was the longest Nowaki had gone without speaking to him, or showing him that familiar, warm smile.

_'This is all that damn brat's fault,'_ Hiroki cursed internally. _'If he hadn't provoked me, none of this would have happened.'_

Figuring he could push aside his pride for a few minutes, Hiroki quietly made his way down the hall and stood outside the bathroom door. Gently, he pushed it open – and immediately blushed. Nowaki was standing there with his shirtsleeve rolled up, facing the bathroom mirror. He was applying some kind of disinfecting cream to the bite and claw marks on his arm.

Hiroki's heart fell. It was an animal's nature to react to their environment; if they felt hostile or threatened, they would defend themselves. Nowaki's presence had caught him off guard… that was all. Hiroki knew he would never CONSCIOUSLY attack Nowaki. Sure, he'd scratched him a couple of times, but those were just rare, rash reactions that were brought upon by new circumstances.

"Uh…" Hiroki cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you... need any help?" He offered.

Nowaki didn't even look at him. "No, Hiroki." He stated firmly. Hiroki couldn't help but wince at the formal use of his name. "Go wait in the living room."

His found sounded so harsh that Hiroki wondered briefly if Nowaki had a split personality. Where was the bubbly, kind, gentle Seme he'd come home with? Where was the guy who had taken it upon himself to adopt such a troubled (and older) Neko? Lowering his head, Hiroki didn't argue for once, and instead, walked back down the hall and into the living room.

The chocolate haired Neko paced around for a couple of minutes, before he finally sat on the couch. _He didn't like this at all_; he wanted Nowaki to smile at him again.

'_I can apologize.'_ Hiroki thought to himself, _'I can fix this. Nowaki adopted me and bought me a collar, so it's not like he would—'_

Hiroki's ears perked up when he heard his Seme leaving the bathroom. His claret colored eyes watched (a bit nervously, though he'd never admit it) as Nowaki appeared into the dim living room area. He stood there for a few minutes in the center of the room, simply looking down at the older Neko seated on the couch.

'_He looks even taller when he's standing and I'm sitting,'_ Hiroki thought. _'I feel like a little kid who's going to get reprimanded by their parents…'_

The silence between them was almost too much to bear. Unconsciously, Hiroki's tail began to twitch in small, quick vibrations. It was a nervous habit, and he barely noticed it as his tail sagged down around his feet where he sat. His large ears were pushed back a bit on his mop of hair – not in anger, but in shame.

"Hiroki." The dark-haired Seme began in a sullen tone. "You're not giving me a lot of options." He began with a heavy, disappointed sigh. "I've tried to be accommodating. I've tried to make you feel welcome, I've tried to comfort you and ease you into this new life with me… I've tried to make you happy, but still, nothing works. You scratch me, you hiss, you snap at me, and you clearly don't get along with other Nekos." Nowaki confirmed. Hiroki hadn't gotten along well with that Misaki Neko when they'd visited that author's apartment the other day either, and now, he'd attacked Miyagi's teenage Neko.

"Living with me is making you irritable – and you seem to have no desire to _belong_ to a Seme." Nowaki sighed, continuing after a brief pause. "So… do you want me to take you back to the pound? Is that what you want?" He asked slowly, as his intense blue eyes focused on Hiroki.

The feline was struck dumb; he couldn't speak… words just would not come past his lips. He wanted to scream – he wanted to yell and beg **not** to be taken back to that pound. Nowaki had been the first person (since his pathetic encounter with Akihiko) to take an interest in him. Nowaki was sweet, kind, gentle, strong, intelligent, dedicated and accommodating.

He didn't want to give that up. He didn't want to give _Nowaki_ up.

"You…" Hiroki whispered. He stopped himself, and as always, his pride perked up; like it sensed his vulnerability. "I-If you want to take me back to the pound, then fine. Do it." He grumbled as a deep blush settled on his cheeks.

'_That's not what I want at all…'_ He thought desperately.

But he continued speaking, despite his conflicting internal alarm. "I don't need this. You knew I had a temper when you brought me home. I… I told you that you were too young, and you should have gotten a kitten instead." Hiroki snapped uncomfortably.

'_No… don't give up on me.'_ His mind pleaded. _'I don't really mean this. But I can't show you any weakness… I can't break down in front of you. Not when you're always so strong and composed.'_

Nowaki stared at Hiroki silently for a few more minutes, almost like he was… disappointed?

"Alright." He muttered quietly. "If that's what you want. I'll take you back tomorrow." Nowaki solemnly nodded, and headed back down the hall.

Hiroki stared after him – unable to move for the next couple of minutes. Why didn't he speak up? His heart was beating so fast, urging him to tell the truth, and apologize to Nowaki for being so difficult. He had called Shinobu and Misaki 'brats' a number of times… but Hiroki knew he was just as bad. He had been a complete, selfish brat to Nowaki – despite all that the young man had done for him.

And now… he'd ruined it. He had finally gotten adopted by a caring, stable individual, who had bought him a collar – and instead of thanking Nowaki, Hiroki had only given him snappy comments, pouting, and the occasional scratch.

A 'bite' could now also be added to that list.

With his ears pressed down in shame, and his long tail dragging lifelessly behind him – Hiroki slipped out onto the balcony, and sat down on the cool cement floor. He bent his knees, and wrapped his arms and tail around his legs in a comforting gesture; a gesture that he'd done many times before when he'd felt lonely or abandoned in his cage.

'_I have no one to blame but myself,'_ The Neko lamented as tears lightly pricked the corners of his eyes. Hiroki had too much pride to outwardly cry, but his eyes still glossed over. _'Nowaki tried so hard to make me feel at home… and all I did was complain.'_ His own voice whispered inside his head. _'I deserve this. I got exactly what was coming to me, and come tomorrow, I'll be back in that cage… sitting by and wasting away while younger, cuter, and friendlier Neko's get adopted.'_

_

* * *

_

Hiroki ended up staying on the balcony for the rest of the evening. Nowaki passed by a couple of times, but didn't speak to him – nor did he tell him to come in. He didn't even make dinner (not that he or Hiroki were hungry).

The dark-haired young man had been hoping that Hiroki would fight him. He was hoping that the Neko would protest, and demand to stay with him because he genuinely wanted to. But to his surprise, Hiroki had called his bluff, and agreed with the offer to return to the pound. Was he that awful to live with? Nowaki had tried everything in his power to make the brunette Neko feel at home. He really liked Hiroki… dare he admit to himself that he even 'loved' him. It was really like love at first sight. Not only was Hiroki appealing to him physically, but there was such sadness lingering behind the feline's eyes – that it made Nowaki instantly want to protect and shelter him. He wanted to see Hiroki smile, and he'd been confident that with the right attitude, he could help change Hiroki's anti-social behavior.

But then he'd been bitten.

It wasn't that the bite REALLY bothered Nowaki. He had time to think about the whole ordeal, and was sure that Hiroki was just in a defensive state of mind, and only bit him because Nowaki had interfered. No, what bothered Nowaki was that Hiroki could potentially continue to get into fights, or react to hostile situations with anger. If Hiroki bit or scratched other people, he could be reprimanded, and taken away from Nowaki by force.

Violent or aggressive Neko's were **not** in high demand, and more often than not, they were put down. Nowaki didn't want to see Hiroki brought to such a fate, but if he couldn't cure the feline of his aggressive behavior, Nowaki feared that he would be powerless. Today Hiroki had turned on that sandy-haired Neko named Shinobu… but what would happen if he bit or scratched Miyagi? Or some other Seme? They could easily report him, and he'd be taken away.

When Nowaki came out of his thoughts, he realized that he was standing at the balcony door, staring at Hiroki's back – who still sat facing away from him. His shoulders were hunched and his head was down… if Nowaki was a betting man, he might be inclined to believe that Hiroki was actually… sad?

"I'm going to bed, Hiro-chan." Nowaki announced calmly.

He saw the Neko visibly tense, before slowly nodding that he heard him. Turning as a silent sigh fell from his lips, Nowaki headed back through the apartment and into his bedroom. He tugged his black shirt over his head and tossed it aside onto the ground, before changing into some pajama pants and slipping into bed.

Part of him didn't even want to go to sleep… especially since the morning would bring the painful task of returning Hiroki to the pound.

_'If it's what he wants… I can't stop him,_' Nowaki reminded himself sadly. _'I can't make him love or like me.'_

The sound of his door creaking open caught Nowaki's attention, but he didn't turn to look. He was facing away from the door, lying on his side and staring at the window near his bed as he listened to the soft footfalls of his Neko as he approached the large bed.

Slowly, the mattress dipped down as Hiroki got onto it. But that's not was surprised Nowaki…

What surprised Nowaki was the feeling of Hiroki's arms wrapping around his broad waist, while his face buried into the back crook of Nowaki's neck. The Seme intook a sharp breath at the contact, but didn't move or speak. It was a strange move for someone as 'stand-offish' as Hiroki.

"Don't…"

Nowaki frowned, "Don't what, Hiro-chan?" He whispered back in the dark.

"D-Don't… give up on me." Hiroki answered gently. His voice sounded so vulnerable and weak; unlike any other time Nowaki had heard the Neko speak. "Don't take me back." The feline continued in a hushed voice. "I… don't want to go back there. I don't want to… die alone…"

The young doctor could hardly believe what he was hearing. Turning, Nowaki faced Hiroki; the Neko, of course, was already looking down and away from his Seme. Wrapping his long arms around Hiroki, Nowaki pulled him close to his chest. "Then tell me, Hiro-chan. What **do** you want?" He encouraged in a soft voice. "All you have to do: is tell me that you _want_ to stay with me…" He pressed.

A deep, embarrassed blush had settled on Hiroki's cheeks. He hadn't looked up at Nowaki yet, though slowly, his large, brick-toned eyes drifted upward.

"N-Nowaki…" He muttered sheepishly in a low tone. "I… want to stay with you."

Staring at the sad Neko, Nowaki's heart couldn't help but melt. THIS was the Hiroki he loved; he knew that deep down, the Neko wanted to be loved, just like anyone else. He just had a harder time showing it. Hiroki's pride was unique, but it could also be his downfall.

"Then I'll keep you." Nowaki whispered, placing a slow, deep kiss on Hiroki's lips. The Neko obediently complied, and clutched to Nowaki's chest. "I'm going to help fix you, Hiro-chan." He continued soothingly. "I'm going to help you remember what it's like to be loved… I'm going to make you trust me. I'll give you a happy life, Hiro-chan." He promised.

Hiroki could feel tears stinging his eyes again, but he slammed them shut in embarrassment, and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck. "S-Shut up." He snapped in a less-than-convincing voice.

And Nowaki did just that; he shut up, and instead, pressed his lips against Hiroki's in a deep, soothing kiss. Hiroki quickly kissed back with a hint of desperation. He needed to show Nowaki that he appreciated him; sure, he might complain and bitch all the time, and act somewhat like a brat… but he really was thankful that Nowaki had chosen him.

'_Any Neko would be lucky to have someone like Nowaki,'_ Hiroki thought as he kept his eyes firmly shut while they kissed, _'And I should remember that.'_

Hiroki's thoughts were disrupted when he felt Nowaki's lips and tongue trailing down his throat, while his hands popped the buttons of his dark black button-up shirt. He pushed it aside, and the Neko moaned as Nowaki began to run his hands along the smooth plane of his chest. "N-Nowaki…" Hiroki stuttered as a heavy blush settled on his cheeks.

Nowaki didn't respond verbally, but instead licked and kissed his way down Hiroki's toned chest. His large, warm hands were already working on tugging away his Neko's pants – all the while, Hiroki's breath was getting shorter and faster. The broad, tall form of his Seme slid back up the length of the feline's body before reconnecting their lips in another tangle of tongue and teeth.

"Ngh!" Hiroki cried out pathetically when he felt Nowaki beginning to stroke and tease him; his hand having slipped into his underwear and around his semi-hard member. "Nn… Nowaki… a-ah…" Hiroki mewled. Instinctively, his tail swished back and forth, before moving to wrap around Nowaki's waist.

To his surprise, this small instinct erupted a low moan from Nowaki. "Hiro-chan… I love it when you do that…" He groaned huskily into Hiroki's ear.

The Neko shuddered at the low sound of his Seme's voice, and clutched onto him even tighter. "Nowaki… I… I want…" He moaned in a voice he wasn't sure was his own. He always sounded so needy when he and Nowaki were in this position. He was completely exposed and vulnerable – and it wasn't a side Hiroki EVER liked showing.

But Nowaki was different. He actually trusted the man.

"I want you too, Hiro-chan," Nowaki finished the Neko's sentence for him, and pushed down his own pajama pants. His member was rock hard and ready after seeing Hiroki in such a blissful state. Dipping one of his hands between Hiroki's legs, Nowaki gently began to prep him. Hiroki shuddered and wrapped his arms more tightly around Nowaki's neck, shaking with utter anticipation and delight.

Pushing Hiroki's legs further aside, Nowaki pressed up against him – and with a final claim of Hiroki's lips, Nowaki slid into him. The Neko feline groaned at the painful pleasure, but the sound was swallowed in his Seme's mouth as he continued to passionately assault his lips with his own. Allowing time for his Uke to adjust, Nowaki slowly began to thrust in and out of the beautiful brunette beneath him. Hiroki was panting and making small, quick noises, which only spurred Nowaki to gradually move faster and faster. His large hand slid down the length of Hiroki's torso, until it cupped around his thigh and hoisted his right leg up; hitching it slightly higher against his waist as he thrust more quickly.

Nowaki's other hand wrapped around Hiroki's neglected manhood and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts. The Neko cried out loud – not even trying to keep his voice down any more. He was in too much ecstasy, and had tortured himself for most of the evening after everything that had happened. In truth, Hiroki was elated that Nowaki still wanted him… and all it took was a little vulnerable honesty on Hiroki's part.

As much as he wanted to promise himself that he would always tell Nowaki the truth about how he was feeling… Hiroki knew that was impossible. He'd spent too much of his life hiding his feelings from others and building a wall.

But maybe… Nowaki could help him tear down that wall, and at least, feel completely safe with him.

Hiroki's tail was still wrapped around Nowaki's waist – but as they were both reaching their climaxes quickly, Hiroki did something rather unexpected. His tail shifted, and slid down Nowaki's backside, rubbing up and down against the man's toned ass. The move caused Nowaki to gasp and elicit his own throaty moan – which almost sounded more like a growl.

"God… Hiro-chan…" He breathed deeply into the Neko's ear, which was pressed right down against his head. "I love you…" He groaned.

With those words, Hiroki couldn't hold himself back any longer. He released – and soon after, was followed by Nowaki. The feeling of his Seme erupting inside him only convinced Hiroki that he belonged to Nowaki that much more.

As their bodies began to relax, Nowaki slid out of his Uke, and collapsed on the other side of the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle when he felt Hiroki almost instantly latch onto his side, and curl up beside him. Wrapping his long arms around the Neko, Nowaki rested his chin atop Hiroki's head – while his large hand gently stroked and petted his ears and hair.

"Hmph… mmh… you too…" Hiroki grumbled.

Nowaki tilted his head a bit, "What was that, Hiro-chan?"

"I… love you… too." He repeated quietly.

The dark-haired young man smiled, taking a few deep breaths. "You're so cute, Hiro-chan."

"Don't belittle me." Hiroki hissed, burying his face into Nowaki's shoulder; like he thought he could hide there. "Take it as a compliment. I hate almost everyone. And if you keep on being a brat, I'll hate you too." He threatened.

Nowaki chuckled, "I'm pretty sure _you're_ the brat, Hiro-chan." He countered with a warm smile. Before Hiroki could protest, Nowaki rolled over so his Neko was beneath him again, blushing. "But that's why I love you. I like taming you." He reassured him, nestling his nose against Hiroki's.

Despite his mind screaming in embarrassment… Hiroki began to purr. Nowaki lowered himself, so he was partially lying on Hiroki, and wrapping him in his arms at the same time. His face and nose buried into Hiroki's neck, where he couldn't help but smile at the vibrations his purring was making against his skin.

Hiroki didn't fight. Instead, he curled into Nowaki's body; tail wrapping around his Seme's hip again – while he continued to naturally purr.

He'd never felt so loved… he thought his heart might explode.

* * *

**AN:** Short chapter, just focusing on the Egotist pair. Lol. Will go back to Romantica in the next one, and it will be longer. Unfortunately, I work every day in December, so I haven't been able to update my stories as much as I like. But Christmas day is my first day off! Lol So I can update more after that


	5. Romantica: Dry The Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings**: Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary**: Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

**Notes I**: Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha This is more or less a series of one-shots that will sometimes be connected. I just wanted to explore this aspect and AU, so yea.

**Notes II**: This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU where Neko Ukes have to be adopted by their Seme's lol

**Song**: Promise of a Lifetime - Kutless

* * *

Misaki sighed as he finished washing the vegetables in preparation for tonight's dinner. His large, chocolate colored ears were laying low, instead of perked up when he was normally bubbling with energy. No, over the past couple of days, the energetic Neko had been becoming more and more depressed. He just couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Akihiko had only adopted him because he couldn't have his brother. Part of Misaki wished he hadn't overheard Hiroki's conversation with his new owner… because he was now at a loss of what to do. How could he go on being happy and kitten-like when he felt so… second choice?

Sighing, Misaki moved over to the refrigerator to get some more ingredients, when he realized that he was missing something. "Ah." He mumbled a curse, "I forgot to ask Usagi-san to get some rice."

Looking at the clock, Misaki knew he had about an hour until his owner came home. "I-I can probably find the store." He said aloud. "M-Maybe if I show Usagi-san I can be independent and… and help around the house more, he'll… like me… as much as Nii-chan." The Neko trailed off sadly, somehow hurting his own feelings in the process.

With an air of determination about him, Misaki grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. His long brown tail twitched eagerly as he examined himself in the mirror. His large, soft ears were perking up a bit more now – with this new sense of responsibility. Adjusting his collar a bit, Misaki headed out the door and traveled down the elevator to the bottom floor lobby.

Pushing outside, Misaki saw the sky was rather overcast and dark. It was a little windy, but not too bad. As he started to walk away from the apartment complex grounds, nervous butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. He'd never been outside by himself before. Sadly, most Nekos were just conditioned as helpful pets, and Misaki was no different. Trying to keep his confidence up, Misaki looked up and down the sidewalk when he reached it.

"Hmmm." He pondered curiously, tilting his head. "I wonder which direction I should take to get to the store..." He wondered. Deciding to just choose a route (and double back if he didn't find what he was looking for) – Misaki headed off to the right, and began to follow the sidewalk. Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to come across a small convenience store.

Standing at the window, Misaki peered inside. "Ah… this place looks like they'd have some rice." He smiled. Heading inside, the Neko began to curiously explore all the aisles. They had a variety of things; some that Misaki had never seen before… but there were also some food items he recognized. Finally, he spotted a few varieties of rice. "Yes! Here!" Misaki announced proudly, grabbing the rice.

Heading back toward the door with rice in arm, Misaki felt incredibly proud and happy with himself.

"Hey kid." A deep voice barked.

Misaki winced and turned to see another man behind a counter, leaning against it with a newspaper in front of him. "You gonna pay for that rice?" He muttered.

"O-Oh," Misaki flushed. He had to 'pay' for things? Clearly, the Neko was unaware of how the economy worked… which was no surprise, considering Nekos were taken care of by their Semes in order to retain a certain level of naivety. This didn't go for all Nekos of course, but kittens like Misaki and Shinobu didn't have much experience yet.

"Um," Misaki bit his lower lip, "W-Well, what if I take this and come back with money? I-I didn't know I needed it." He admitted sadly. Suddenly he felt like an idiot.

The guy looked Misaki up and down, "You're a Neko." He pointed out. "Does your owner know you're here?" He asked skeptically.

"U-Uh…" Misaki lowered his eyes, and sheepishly walked over to the counter. He placed the rice on it, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to be helpful."

The shop owner scoffed, and went back to reading his paper. "Go home, kitten." He mumbled.

Feeling emasculated and useless, Misaki lowered his ears to his head again, and dragged himself out of the store. That definitely hadn't gone like he'd planned. Maybe he should have researched it first; used Usagi-san's computer to look up 'getting rice' and come prepared. But the moment had passed, and Misaki would be returning with no rice. He felt awful and useless. _'I'm sure __**Nii-chan**__ would have been able to buy rice…'_ He thought regretfully.

Sadly heading back down the street, Misaki kept his eyes down as he walked. What could he do? How could he make himself the number one in Akihiko's heart? How long would it be before Akihiko asked him to change his name to 'Takahiro' instead of Misaki?

These were the thoughts that were distracting him as he tried to make his way home again… a task that would have been much easier to face if he hadn't run into a stray dog. Misaki stopped dead in his tracks as the dog honed in on him. The Neko's tail immediately puffed out in fear, and his ears pressed flat against his hair as the dog growled, and took a step toward the kitten.

"E-Easy…" Misaki coaxed, giving a nervous laugh to the dog. He HATED dogs… which wouldn't be a surprise to anyone, since most feline Neko's did. When the canine dog let out a particularly large bark, Misaki couldn't help but take off. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea, since the dog immediately gave chase to the feline. Misaki ran as fast as his legs could carry him; jumping over trashcans, bushes, shrubs, and finally, a small gate that bordered off a park. Much to his dismay, Misaki saw no one **in** the park. Given that it was a cloudy, overcast day – most people had already gone home early to start dinner and avoid the coming rain.

'_Why didn't I just stay home?'_ Misaki whined in his head as he quickly scaled a tall slide in the playground.

The dog below continued to bark and circle the slide, attempting to scare the kitten back down. Misaki trembled and hugged his knees to his chest while closing his eyes, praying that the dog would give up and just leave him alone. But a loud, canine yelp caught Misaki's attention. His large green eyes shot open, and he looked down to see the dog taking off across the park, whining and whimpering as it did. Something had scared him off? Or hit him? Misaki's confusion was only allayed for a bit when he saw someone standing beneath the slide.

"You can come down now." The warm, deep voice purred smoothly. Crawling back down the slide ladder, Misaki came face to face with his savior.

He was a proud, tall Neko with black hair. His ears were large, like most Neko's, but looked slightly strewn, even a bit ratty. His dark hair was a bit jagged, and fell across his forehead and eyes a bit, but it suited the male's strong, commanding exterior. From what he could see peeking from behind those dark bangs, his eyes were bright blue, and his features were incredibly attractive… almost brooding. He was toned with lots of muscle, and simply wore a dark gray, long-sleeved shirt, with black jeans and boots. His black tail twitched near his legs, but not in an irritated way.

To be honest, Misaki was slightly in awe. This Neko looked so strong, so fearless…

"Are you alright?" He asked, giving the stunned, smaller Neko a once-over.

Misaki nodded, "U-Uh, yeah… I think so." The kitten shuddered. "Thank you. I-I can't believe you scared that dog away." He stammered.

"Dogs are filthy creatures. Dumb, too." He scoffed, glancing toward where the dog had run off. Turning his piercing eyes back to Misaki, he looked him up and down again; his eyes focusing more on his neck. "You have a collar." He pointed out. "Where is your Seme?"

Misaki's large, doe-green eyes fell, "Uh… well, I wanted to help out, so… I-I tried to find the store to get rice. But… I didn't bring money, and… then that dog _chased_ me, and…" His eyes began to well up with tears. "N-Now I don't know where I am." He admitted. After being chased so vigorously, Misaki had completely lost sense of his direction.

He sniffled back his tears, when he felt a warm hand atop his head, gently petting and stroking his hair and large ears.

"Don't worry." The dark-haired Neko soothed. "I'll help you find your way."

Misaki looked up, "R-Really? Thank you, ah… um… s-sorry, I don't know your name."

The elder feline smirked. "My name is Ijuuin Kyou." He nodded. "And you are?"

"Takahashi Misaki!" He answered. "B-But you can call me Misaki."

Ijuuin nodded, "Well… let's get you home, Misaki."

Just as the Nekos were getting ready to leave the playground, a large crack of thunder pierced the air, causing Misaki to nearly jump out of his skin. Instinctively, he clutched onto Ijuuin. "WAH! T-Thunder!" Misaki exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"It's alright." Ijuuin coaxed.

But a few, large raindrops fell on their heads, and before they knew it, they were caught in a sudden downpour. "NYA! I HATE RAIN!" Misaki yelled, being dragged to the nearest tree in the park by Ijuuin. Even though they found shelter beneath the large branches and leaves, both were still rather wet.

"We should wait until the rain stops before we get you home." Ijuuin suggested, sitting down with his back against the tree.

Misaki shuddered and nodded, "O-Ok." The damp kitten said, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. He was about to ask a question, when he suddenly felt Ijuuin grab his hand, and tug him back to sit in his lap. "W-What are you doing?" Misaki blushed.

"Helping you get warm." Ijuuin purred, wrapping his long arms around Misaki and cradling the kitten to his chest.

While he wanted to protest, Ijuuin's arms and body heat were just too inviting, and Misaki instinctively curled toward him. "Ijuuin-san? Can I ask you something?" The kitten inquired.

"Mmm." The older feline muttered.

Misaki blushed, "H-How come you don't have a collar?" He asked.

Ijuuin glanced down at the Neko in his lap, and seemed to be rather impressed that Misaki had noticed his lack of a collar. Most didn't.

"I don't belong to anyone." Ijuuin answered calmly. "I'm a stray."

Misaki's eyes widened, "R-Really? Oh… I'm so sorry." He lamented sadly.

"Don't be." Ijuuin smiled. "I'm a rare Seme Neko. I don't require an owner." He began to explain. While his right arm stayed draped across Misaki, sheltering him – the other lightly stroked his hair and ears, causing the little Neko to begin purring comfortably (despite their damp position). "Of course, getting work is much harder. For some reason, most people don't trust me." He sighed gruffly. "So I make my own way… living in no particular place. Surviving."

Misaki furrowed his brow, "So… you're one of t-those Feral Nekos?" He asked.

"Well, yes… but we're not as _bad_ as the term sounds." Ijuuin smirked. "Does that bother you?"

Misaki nestled against Ijuuin closer. "N-No." He replied sheepishly. To be fair, Misaki had always thought the 'Feral' Nekos he heard about were cool. They sounded so… badass.

But he still felt so bad for him… and couldn't help but wonder if the noirette feline had to seek shelter every time it rained – or did he have somewhere to stay? Ijuuin was obviously capable of taking care of himself. He was so different from Misaki; he was strong, independent, and street smart. Briefly, Misaki wished he were more like Ijuuin… instead of being his boring, useless self.

"I-I trust you, Ijuuin-san." Misaki offered meekly. "You didn't have to chase that dog off… but you did."

Ijuuin looked down at the brunette Neko, and his eyes softened. "Well… we're the same species. And you're clearly an Uke… so… maybe it was just the natural Seme in me." He shrugged, offering Misaki a charming, small smile.

Something about the reassuring look in his eyes and the curve of his lips caused Misaki to blush. Hoping to hide it, he buried himself closer into Ijuuin's arms… listening to the rain patter around them; hitting braches, leaves and the distant playground. Another roll of thunder rumbled through the air, and Misaki tensed briefly… but was coaxed to relax when he felt Ijuuin gently licking his large ear in a soothing motion.

It might seem a bit odd, but Neko's had feline instincts and habits. There wasn't necessarily anything 'sexual' about licking, cleaning, or soothing another Neko. And right now, Misaki didn't feel like he was in any danger. Closing his eyes, the brunette continued to purr, and gradually fell into an exhausted sleep on Ijuuin's warm, broad chest; still seated on his lap.

Ijuuin stayed awake, and found himself unable to tear his eyes from the adorable Neko in his arms. He didn't mind living alone; he didn't mind surviving, he didn't mind being a lonely, mysterious, brooding Seme… since he generally hated people.

…Most of the time.

But seeing Misaki, protecting him from that dog, and holding the small Neko close… made Ijuuin ache for contact again. Being a Seme, he felt anxious most of the time since he had no Uke to look after. Not that he _wanted_ to subject ANY Uke to his current lifestyle. A feral 'tomcat' Seme wasn't really an admirable trait. He got by using his skills, his cunning, and his charm alone. Still. He found himself rather drawn to Misaki; his soft hair and ears, his large, curious green eyes, his tentative smile and small frame. When he stopped licking Misaki (upon noticing the younger Neko had fallen asleep), Ijuuin couldn't help but nestle his nose behind the crook of Misaki's large, soft brown ear… and inhale deeply. He wanted to commit his scent to memory. It was definitely an inviting and alluring smell.

Before he knew it… a deep, rumbled purr had emitted itself from his chest as well.

He definitely liked holding Misaki.

The brief flash of headlights, however, brought Ijuuin out of his affectionate daze, and caused him to look up toward the edge of the park. There was a flashy red sportscar parked there. The driver exited, leaving his lights on and the vehicle running as he entered the park with a small device in hand.

"Misaki!" The stranger called.

Ijuuin's lip curled up into a protective snarl, and instinctively, he clutched to Misaki even tighter. The man searching was obviously Misaki's owner and real Seme.

"Misaki?" He called again.

Sighing, Ijuuin knew he couldn't _legally_ keep Misaki away from his Seme. Standing up, Ijuuin hoisted Misaki into his arms and carried him out from beneath the shroud of the tree – into the rain and toward the searching stranger.

When Akihiko's eyes landed on a tall, dark-haired male walking toward him through the rain… with an unconscious Misaki in his arms… Akihiko's blood boiled. Marching over, he tucked the 'tracking device' into his pocket. He had that chip installed in Misaki's collar for just such an emergency. But truthfully, Akihiko hadn't been expecting to see Misaki cradled in another man's arms.

"You must be Misaki's Seme." Ijuuin purred - his black hair soaked and clinging to parts of his face.

Akihiko glared, "I am." He snarled. "And what, may I ask, are **you** doing with him?" He snapped.

"I saved him from a dog that was chasing him." Ijuuin explained calmly. "When it started to rain, he took refuge under that tree. He was lost, so we were going to wait for the rain to stop before I took him home."

Akihiko scoffed, "Well I can save you that trouble." He growled, stepping forward and taking Misaki from Ijuuin's arms into his own strong ones. Misaki stirred a bit, but oddly enough, didn't wake up… even with the transfer, and the rain pelting onto him gently. The sleeping Neko just turned, and curled further into Akihiko's chest for shelter.

The two Seme's stared at one another darkly for a few minutes.

"You don't have a collar." Akihiko pointed out. "But you're a Neko." He observed, noting the male's black ears, tail and demeanor.

Ijuuin smiled. "I'm a rare Seme Neko."

Akihiko tensed.

"...Stay away from Misaki." He threatened lowly, before he turned, and walked back to his parked car.

Ijuuin watched them retreat carefully; his chest and arms still felt a bit warm from when Misaki had occupied them.

* * *

When Misaki opened his eyes, he felt warm, safe and dry. Not only that, but Akihiko was hovering over him. "U-Usagi-san?" Misaki mewled sleepily as he sat up. He had been placed on the couch with a blanket; his clothes were different, so the Neko could only assume Akihiko had changed him out of his previously soaking clothes.

Akihiko was seated on the coffee table in front of the couch… staring down at Misaki. He did not look extremely impressed.

"Why did you leave the house?" Akihiko asked firmly.

Misaki winced, "U-Uh… I… um…"

"Answer me." The Seme pressed irritably.

"I-I was just going to find rice." Misaki spouted quickly, getting more and more anxious with the way Usagi-san was staring at him. "You didn't pick any up, and I was making dinner, and-and I thought it would be faster… and… m-maybe you'd be _proud_ of me if I got it on my own." The Neko said all in one breath. "But I didn't have any money, so I went to leave, and then I ran into a dog, and he chased me, and then Ijuuin-san saved me. B-But THEN it was raining, and he said we should wait, and I was so tired that I just kind of passed out so I—"

Misaki's rambling was cut off when Akihiko crushed his lips to the kittens. The brunette moaned into his mouth, as his eyes fell down to lid themselves while his cheeks burned with a deep blush.

"That's enough." Akihiko told him huskily when their lips parted. "I don't want you venturing outside anymore without me." He scolded as his concerned, lavender eyes trailed over his Neko. "I thought something had happened to you…" Misaki was noticeably shocked at how worried his Seme looked. "Next time you need something, just ask me. Don't go running off, or making stupid mistakes just to 'prove' something. You should behave more like your brother." Usagi-san told him truthfully. "Your Nii-chan wouldn't have run off like that."

Misaki's large green eyes widened and his lower lip trembled. _'You should behave more like your brother,' He said. 'Nii-chan wouldn't have run off like that.' … Does that mean Usagi-san really **does** want me to replace Takahiro? Does he want me to act like Nii-chan?_

"Misaki?" Usagi-san cooed gently when he saw his little kitten almost in tears. "What's wrong?" He asked. Pausing, Akihiko furrowed his brow. "Look, I'm sorry if I sounded angry… but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you hurt." He reassured the feline, resting his heavy, large hand atop the Neko's head.

But Misaki swatted his hand away and stumbled off the couch, "D-Don't touch me." He choked out. Akihiko stood there in complete confusion, while Misaki wrung his soft, long tail between his hands nervously. "You… You should just take me back to the Neko pound!"

"…Huh?" Akihiko stared.

Misaki sniffed in sharply as he wept, "I… I'm not going to be a **replacement** for N-Nii-chan! I can't! W-We are nothing alike, and you'll only be disappointed with me, and-and take me back ANYWAY!" The brunette Neko sobbed. "You s-should have just left me in that park with Ijuuin-san… I would be better off…"

Before he could continue, the Neko quickly found himself engulfed by long, toned arms – and pressed against a warm, broad chest.

"Misaki." Usagi-san whispered into his large, perked cat ear. "You are NOT a replacement." He reassured the pet. "I cared for Takahiro, yes… and when he was adopted, I felt even more alone... even desperate. Adopting you was a bit of a snap decision, but when Kirowa-san told me you were Takahiro's younger brother… I thought, perhaps I could show Takahiro how much I cared for _him_ by caring for _you_. But then, you said something. Do you remember what?" He asked.

Misaki had stopped crying in favor of listening at this point. He wearily rested his head on Akihiko's chest. "N-No…" He admitted sheepishly.

"You said that Takahiro meant everything to you. And when you'd heard he was adopted, you decided to take his place… and make him proud, by making someone happy, like he had." Akihiko recited effortlessly. "And that's when it hit me. I was staring at the most _selfless_, warm, kind-hearted, beautiful Neko I'd ever laid eyes on. I knew that somehow… I had to become your number-one. I wanted to be the one you 'made happy'. And you have, Misaki." He rumbled in a deep, soothing voice.

Misaki was blushing up a storm at the moment; he had never felt so desired, so loved, so wanted and… appreciated.

"When I came home and found you missing… I panicked." Usagi-san admitted, tightening his grip around Misaki's small body. "I thought you had run away… or someone had taken you… or you'd gotten lost." He sighed. "My heart was beating a mile a minute… and I knew that if I didn't find you, it would undoubtedly break." He continued. "But remember this: YOU are the most important thing in this world to me. I am not going to lose you, and I would never replace you." Akihiko promised. "Not now. Not ever."

Misaki had begun to cry again, but only because he was so touched. He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find his voice. His mouth simply opened and closed a few times. So, Akihiko took the initiative, and captured the Neko's lips in a deep, heated kiss. Misaki felt himself being dipped back, until he was right back on the floor with Usagi-san above him.

When the kiss finally broke, both were panting heavily; their eyes were hazed over as they stared at one another. Only a second passed before the two were tearing desperately at each other's clothes. Akihiko ripped open Misaki's shirt and kissed a trail down the kitten's bare, smooth chest. He squeaked and moaned, threading his fingers into the author's soft, silver-blond hair as he licked and bit his stomach while his hands fumbled with the front of his jeans.

Groaning with impatience, Akihiko knelt above Misaki – briefly stopping his administrations – as he pulled off his own vest and shirt, and yanked his tie off before tossing it aside. Dropping back down to prop himself over the brunette, their lips reconnected in a desperate heap of tongues and teeth. Akihiko ground his hips between Misaki's legs, causing a delicious friction that made them both moan. Reluctant to remove his lips from Misaki's, the twenty-nine year old Seme only did so in order to remove Misaki's pants and boxers. While he was doing that, Misaki was trying to shakily tug down Akihiko's own pants and underwear. As soon as Misaki saw Akihiko's stiff erection pulse from the confines of his briefs when they were tugged down – he reached out tentatively and grabbed it, beginning to quickly stroke the man hovering above him.

It was a bold move, and one Misaki wasn't used to taking… but for some reason tonight, he wanted to. He wanted Akihiko to be his, and he didn't want his Seme to ever 'wish' that he were someone else.

He wouldn't be a replacement for his brother, no matter what! And if that meant pleasing Akihiko in any way he could… Misaki knew he had to do it.

A lusty cry flew from the back of Usagi's throat as he thrusted his hips forward into Misaki's hand; his mind already spinning from the amount of pleasure the Neko was giving him. Maybe it was because he'd wanted this for so long… both consciously and subconsciously. Panting, Akihiko hung his head down near Misaki's as the kitten-boy continued to jack him off; his tongue coming out to lap and lick areas around Akihiko's mouth and on his lips. It really was like having some kind of desperate pet show you affection – small nips, kisses and licking.

But Akihiko didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, it only made him more aroused, since Misaki's inexperience was causing him to move erratically and quickly.

Reaching down, he pulled Misaki's hand away from his cock - afraid that he might cum sooner than he'd like if the Neko continued with his eager administrations. Misaki flinched and whimpered, perhaps worried he'd done something wrong… but Akihiko allayed his fears as he slid down the brunette's body, and took his erection into his mouth. Misaki yelped and instantly began to moan and shift eagerly, once more threading his slender fingers into Akihiko's silver locks, clutching and spurring him on. "_Nngh_! ...Ah! _Mph_…" He mewled.

His tail began to swish eagerly back and forth along the smooth hardwood floors, before eventually finding it's way to curl around Akihiko's waist – spurring him on, and using it for an extra grip. It was an incredible turn on for Akihiko, though he would be damned to tell you why. "A-Ah… _Misaki_…" He groaned, before going back down and sucking at the teen's erect member.

Another action soon replaced that pleasure, as Akihiko removed his lips from Misaki's length, and slid back up the smaller teen's torso. Dipping his hand beneath Misaki's legs, Akihiko slid a finger inside him. Misaki whined in distress, wrapping his arms tightly around his Seme's broad shoulders, as he trembled in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Boldly increasing that feeling, Akihiko slipped another finger into Misaki, prepping him.

"A-Ah… Usa… _Usagi-san_!" He stuttered in a husky tone. "F-Fuck… _nngh_!" He mewled.

The older male licked a trail up Misaki's neck, back to his lips where they met in another kiss. None of their kisses lasted long; they were short and quick, since both were breathing so heavily now that any long kisses left the two (literally) breathless. Unable to take anymore foreplay with his adorable, desirable Neko - Akihiko removed his fingers and instantly slid into Misaki. The small brunette screamed out at the initially_ painful_ intrusion; biting down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"_Mph_… Misaki…" Akihiko groaned in a strained voice. While propping himself up over the Neko with his right arm, his hand pressed flat against the hardwood floor; his other hand slid down Misaki's side, grasping the teen's thigh and hiking his leg up as he slowly began to thrust inside him.

Misaki kept his eyes tightly closed as he whined and whimpered; the small noises portraying his pain as he tried to adjust to having Akihiko inside him. But a particularly forceful thrust caused his Seme to hit that sweet spot within his body – and Misaki reared his head back. "_AGH_! U-Usagi-san!" He screamed; eagerly moving his hips up to meet each thrust Akihiko delivered. Usagi-san's head was spinning; he'd never felt so good, so connected, and so alive with anyone else before. He loved hearing Misaki cry out. His grip on the brunette's thigh intensified and he lifted his leg higher, penetrating his pet Neko as deeply as possible. "U-Usagi… _MPH_! Ah-_hah_… G-God!…" Misaki's yelling only turned Akihiko on more, and he moaned repetitively with each pulse of his hips.

With a trembling hand, Misaki grasped his own neglected erection and began stroking it fiercely. It didn't take either long to cum; the sexual tension had been building and building since Akihiko had brought Misaki home. Yes, they had sex shortly after his arrival, but it hadn't felt _nearly_ as good as this. The first time had been slightly awkward and nerve-wracking for the inexperienced Neko… but now, both were getting the pleasure and connection they wanted. Misaki released on his own stomach, while Akihiko came inside of him.

Gulping in long breaths of air, both males were trembling as the Akihiko slid out of the smaller teen. Misaki's breathing began to gradually calm down, while his bleary eyes slowly re-focused on the high ceilings above him.

His cat ears turned slightly, listening to Akihiko shuffling around a bit, but Misaki didn't bother turning his head. He was too tired. The deep flush on his cheeks wouldn't disappear… especially the more he thought about his behavior.

He really should _resist_ Usagi-san more... but there he had been, begging and whimpering like a whore.

"Misaki," Usagi-san's husky voice made Misaki's body involuntarily shudder. "That was wonderful." He purred.

The Neko nibbled on his bruised lower lip, which was still irritated from their passionate kissing, and slowly looked up to his Seme. Akihiko was almost glowing; the smile on his face was content and genuine.

"B-Baka… Usagi…" Misaki muttered embarrassingly.

Smirking even more, Akihiko reached down and picked the naked Neko up in his arms, and began to carry him with ease upstairs. Letting out an anxious murmur, Misaki wrapped his arms and legs around Usagi's shoulders and waist as he carried him; his long brown tail following, and again, finding it's place around Akihiko's hips. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on his Seme's shoulder.

_'Maybe Usagi-san really **does **want to keep me…' _Misaki thought tenderly. _'Maybe he really means what he says… he wouldn't have gotten me a collar if he didn't like me. He wouldn't have come after me, and he wouldn't have sex with me… right?'_ He wondered.

When he opened his eyes, Misaki noticed they were in the large, lavish bathroom now. "Uh, Usagi-san? What are you doing?"

"We're taking a bath." Akihiko chuckled.

Before Misaki could even react, he was met with a blast of water coming out of the strong shower head. "BAKA USAGI! I-I don't like water! LET ME OUT! This is abuse!" The Neko yelled angrily, struggling in the author's arms. Usagi-san held him strongly, simply chuckling as he made the boy sit down in the tub. Turning on another lever, the tub began to fill with warm water. After a couple minutes, Misaki just sat there between Akihiko's legs, pouting with his arms crossed while his lover washed him.

"Don't pout." Akihiko smirked, washing the Uke's large, velvety cat ears gently.

Misaki hissed, "Cats. Don't. Like. Water." He growled. "What don't you understand?"

"Well, I want my Misaki's hair, ears, and tail to stay soft and shining." He purred into the Neko's ear, causing it to twitch. He trailed his lips down the smooth plane of the boy's neck and bare shoulder – nibbling on the skin there gently.

Misaki shuddered and blushed, and before he knew it, he had slowly turned in the tub to look back at Usagi. Akihiko tilted his head as Misaki shifted up in his lap, and pressed himself against the writer's broad, muscled chest. "U-Usagi-san?" Misaki muttered quietly.

"Hm?" The silver-haired young man responded.

The Neko kept his beautiful green eyes down in anxiety, "Did… did you really mean what you said?" He asked. "Y-You really don't see me as… Nii-chan?"

"No, Misaki. I don't see you as Nii-chan." Akihiko reassured him smoothly, wrapping his long arms around the small Neko to pull him even closer. "I just see you as Misaki. **My** Misaki." He smiled. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." He whispered huskily into the teen's ear.

Misaki's cheeks deepened to another shade of red, as he buried his head into the crook of Akihiko's neck beneath his chin. "B-Baka Usagi." He mumbled beneath his breath. But really, he was thankful for the reassurance. Akihiko didn't take offense; he knew his Neko was new at this lifestyle, being owned, and loved by a Seme. So it made sense that Misaki had a hard time expressing himself, and admitting his feelings without becoming embarrassed. But Akihiko would wait; he would wait as long as it took for Misaki to completely open up to him.

Just when he was about to speak, the writer heard (and felt) Misaki purring heavily against his chest. Akihiko smiled, and shut his mouth – determined not to ruin the relaxed mood in the tub. Akihiko held him tighter in the warm water, and cuddled him closer to his chest.

"I told you I'd get you used to water." Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki grumbled something beneath his breath that his owner couldn't quite hear… but regardless, the Neko continued to purr, and sag into the arms of his Seme.

* * *

"NYA!" Misaki exclaimed excitedly as he and Akihiko wandered down the tree-bordered path. "I love the park!" He smiled brightly. "I-Is Shinobu-chin coming?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yes. I got in touch with his owner; they said they would try to come." He smirked. "I even told Hiroki's _giant _Seme… and extended the invitation to them."

"Pft." Misaki scoffed. "H-Hiroki-san won't come. I think he's allergic to fun."

The author laughed, "Sounds about right." He shrugged knowingly. "But perhaps his new Seme has changed him."

"Yeah right." Misaki brushed off. "Hiroki-san is the worst."

"BAKA-Takahashi! Shut up!" A familiar, ferocious voice boomed close by.

Misaki immediately jumped and scampered behind his silver-haired Seme for protection. Akihiko just smiled calmly as he looked across to see Hiroki and Nowaki walking toward them. "Ah, good. You made it." He nodded. "I thought it would be nice to have our Nekos socialize in the park."

"T-This is stupid! I didn't even _want_ to come! Nowaki made me." Hiroki complained, crossing his arms in a huff.

Nowaki just smiled brightly, and stroked Hiroki's ears, as they lay flattened on his head in irritation. "But Hiro-chan, I told you that we need to work on your social skills." He cooed. "No more biting, remember?"

"Oh?" Usagi-san smirked. "Who and what are you _biting_ Hiroki? Anything good? You must tell me… perhaps I'll use it in my next BL novel."

"BAKA! You'll do no such thing!" Hiroki snapped as his tail puffed out even more as he shifted into 'attack' mode.

Akihiko smiled and ignored him, "Go on, Misaki. Play with Hiroki."

"Are you insane?" Misaki chirped from behind his tall Seme. "He'll b-bite my head off."

Nowaki smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Misaki. Hiroki has gotten better." He nodded, giving his older Neko another pet. "And if he gets too rough… then I can play with you." He offered.

"No! You're not _allowed_ to play with anyone else!" Hiroki hissed possessively. Storming around Akihiko, the older feline grabbed Misaki. "Come on, brat." He ordered. "This is so damn humiliating, and I'm too old for this shit! Let's just get it over with."

Both Seme's could hear Misaki whining into the distance as Hiroki dragged him toward the swings. "I'm surprised you got him to come." Akihiko mused, taking out a cigarette to light it.

"It's good for him to keep socializing." Nowaki smiled fondly as he watched his beloved Neko. "He bit another Neko a couple days ago."

Akihiko raised a brow. "Hiroki? In a catfight?" He chuckled. "Who was the unlucky recipient?"

"That would be THIS trouble-making brat." Miyagi's voice interrupted as he arrived with Shinobu. The sandy-haired, short Neko was pouting – and clearly uninterested in being at the park for this gathering. "In Kamijou's defense, my Neko provoked him." He clarified, nudging Shinobu.

The young kitten huffed, "Whatever. It's not **my** fault he snapped."

"Uh huh." Miyagi mumbled, giving him a small shove. "Go play. I think Misaki-chin may need you." He grinned playfully, gesturing to the distant playground and swing set.

Their attention turned to the Neko's across the grass; Misaki was sitting on the swing, clinging to the chains and screaming for dear life – while Hiroki yelled at him to shut up, while he pushed him higher and higher on the swing. Akihiko and Miyagi couldn't help but laugh, while Nowaki shook his head and sighed. "Oh, Hiro-chan."

Akihiko quirked a brow, "I think the concept of 'play' is lost on Hiroki."

"Ugh." Shinobu groaned, sulking his way toward his fellow Neko's.

Miyagi smiled, "Enjoy your play~date, Shinobu-chiiiin…" He sang childishly.

"Fuck you, old man! Stop calling it a play-date!" His cat hissed, before continuing toward the others. Miyagi just continued to wave, before taking out his own cigarette and joining Akihiko for a smoke.

The three Seme's decided to slowly venture over toward the playground their Neko's occupied. It might seem like a childish endeavor, but really, Neko's required outdoor time, walks and exercise like any other pet. And Akihiko _BEING_ Akihiko figured Misaki would benefit from interacting and socializing with other Nekos… and as far as he knew, his previous cage-mates (Shinobu and Hiroki) were the closest things to friends that Misaki had.

While the group of six socialized, teased and chatted – another Neko observed them from the distance. He was hidden amidst a grouping of trees and bushes at the side of the park, leaning against the trunk of one of the trees casually. His piercing blue eyes shifted among all the parties… but continued to land back on Misaki.

Pushing some of his ink-black hair away from his face, Ijuuin smiled fondly. "I'll be waiting for you, Misaki." He muttered to himself. "I will meet you again. One day."

* * *

**AN:** Ugh. What a horrible sex scene lol I apologize. Anyway, introduced Ijuuin! Hope no one minds xD Is it just me, or can anyone else see him being a really cool, hot looking feral Seme Neko. Might be a little competition for Akihiko in the future ;) lol He will make a few more appearances, so worry not.

Also, apologies for the lame ending. Well, I think it's lame haha. A park-play-date? I was just kind of giggling as I imagined Hiroki pushing Misaki on the swing, and being really angry about it, while Misaki screamed in sheer terror haha. Ok, I'm off to update my other stories!

PS - This chapter was kind of thrown together. If there are mistakes... it's because I didn't proof read it lol xD lazy Neko.


	6. Terrorist: A Slow Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

**Notes I:** I rushed this chapter lol If there are mistakes, I apologize, but I wanted to get it up before work. So enjoy!

**Notes II:** This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU where Neko Ukes have to be adopted by their Seme's lol

**Promo for Fic:** dramatisecho(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Junjou-Neko-193254095

* * *

Miyagi sighed in exhaustion when he came home after work. He'd actually gotten off earlier than he expected (especially with the amount of work he had piled up through the day) – and now, the professor was eager to just spend the rest of the evening relaxing. Thank god it was Friday, and he had two days off to get the rest of his work done, and take it easy.

Tossing his keys onto the table, Miyagi began to undo his tie, when a curious thought struck him. Normally, Shinobu was at the door to welcome him home… that is, jump on him, and bitch that he took too long. But for once, his Neko wasn't there.

"Oi, Shinobu?" He called into the apartment. Furrowing his brow, Miyagi was about to call out again, when he heard a 'meow' come from further down the hall. The professor tilted his head, and followed the small mews that led him further into his home and down the hall.

When he reached his bedroom, Miyagi pushed open the door, and immediately, his mouth dropped open in shock.

There was Shinobu - his thin, small-boned Neko… wearing one of his button-up shirts (which was done up partly, but far too large on the boy, resulting in it hanging off his shoulder, revealing his smooth skin) – and nothing beneath it. He was sitting back on his heels on the bed; his milky, bare thighs in full view. His ears were perked up, and his tail was swaying into the air mischievously behind him.

"W-Welcome home, Miyagi." His brat muttered a bit lowly. The embarrassed blush was evident on his cheeks, but the Neko boy tried to play it off.

Miyagi finally found his voice, after he coughed a few times, "S-Shinobu! What the hell are you doing!" He yelled anxiously. As much as his mind was screaming in protest, his eyes couldn't help but quickly roam the sight before him.

To his surprise… it was a bit more… erotic that he would have liked.

'_Damn this kid.'_ He groaned internally.

"I wanted to welcome you back the way other Nekos do." The sandy-haired kitten said matter-of-factly. "Don't you like it?"

Miyagi shook his head, "No, I TOLD you, I-I just adopted you because you needed a home, and… and I felt bad for dangling that possibility over your head." He explained. "I'm thirty-five years old… and your eighteen. It's probably illegal. Neko or not." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Miyagi." Shinobu growled, narrowing his large gray eyes at his Seme. "Take responsibility. You're my Seme now. Come here and… let me seduce you." Shinobu instructed, the blush on his cheeks only getting deeper. He crawled off the bed, and started to approach Miyagi. The man's shirt draped further on the kitten's shoulder, and fell down to cover his most intimate parts… leaving his long, slender legs still exposed.

Miyagi swallowed. _'Damn this kid to __**hell**__!'_ His mind repeated. He kind of looked like a girl… well, an underdeveloped girl. But that golden colored tail, swaying gently behind his legs – those large, velvety soft ears atop his messy mop of hair, his gray eyes, the blush on his cheeks…

'_Stop thinking about that shit!'_ Miyagi scolded himself.

"Give it up, Shinobu." The professor growled, turning and heading out of the bedroom before he lost his composure. "I told you, it's not going to happen." This kitten was pushing him to the limits. He never really thought of Shinobu in a 'sexual' sense… even after he adopted him. But the more time they spent together, the more Miyagi's opinion had changed.

He caught himself staring at Shinobu from time to time; he enjoyed teasing him, and yes, ever since they had started to sleep in the same bed… Miyagi couldn't imagine sleeping alone anymore. He kind of liked cuddling with the Neko, and Shinobu's contented purring was soothing.

But could he actually bring himself to… have sex? With a kid that young… and a BOY no less?

"This isn't fair, Miyagi!" Shinobu complained, following his Seme out. His tail was flipping angrily behind him as he walked. "I have needs too, old man! Just do it!"

Miyagi chuckled, getting a beer from the fridge. "_You_ have _needs_?" He repeated in disbelief. "Who are you trying to kid? I'm willing to bet you've never done anything like this before."

"I… I have so!" Shinobu argued as a massive blush spread on his cheeks. "I'll prove it! Come on!" He egged the professor on.

But he just waved the young Neko off, "Yeah, yeah. Shush now." He moaned. "Make sure you wash that shirt before you put it back in my closet." He muttered. "And put some proper pajamas on while you're at it."

He heard a small growl as he went to sit in the living room; when he turned back, Shinobu hissed at him, before stomping off down the hall to change. Miyagi blinked, stunned for a minute before he shook his head. He wasn't going to let Shinobu fuck with his head. He could pout all he wanted, but Miyagi was convinced he could be strong; _you didn't HAVE to have sex with a Neko, right?_ Just because the majority of Seme's did, didn't mean **he** had to.

Flopping down onto the couch in his living room, Miyagi took out some work he'd brought home; there were always so many papers to mark. He'd only gotten about ten minutes into his work when Shinobu re-emerged from the bedroom, down the hall, and into the same room. Miyagi glanced up briefly to see that Shinobu was now wearing his 'bedtime' shirt, which was really just an old, faded black t-shirt… and boxers. He had socks on that were clearly a bit large on his feet, so they drooped a bit when he walked.

_'Cute…'_

Miyagi winced and looked back at his marking. Sitting on the other side of the couch – purposefully away from Miyagi – Shinobu turned the television on quietly, and began to watch. It wasn't long, however, before the Neko began to lick the back of his hand, and rub it along the back of his large, sandy-colored cat ears, cleaning himself.

The dark-haired professor suddenly couldn't keep his eyes on the paper.

He had no idea that Nekos had so many feline traits. Shinobu looked like any other teenager his age… but had the large, perky soft ears and tail of a cat. It didn't help Miyagi's self-control that Shinobu, at times, would get extremely playful, distracted - or purr and meow when he wanted something. He continued to watch his small pink tongue gently lapping at his hand, before he swept it behind his ear.

"Do you have to do that here, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi sighed, tearing his eyes away. "If you need a bath, use the one in the bathroom. Don't behave like a house pet." Surprisingly, he didn't hear a retort from Shinobu. Frowning, he glanced up at the boy again to see his face looking… heartbroken? Upset? "…Shinobu?" He addressed him again.

The Neko bit his lower lip. "I…" He stopped himself. Shinobu wanted to remind Miyagi that he WAS, technically, a house pet. He was a Neko; he was there to be loved, to play, to serve his Seme, and be happy… right? Did Miyagi want him to behave more like a typical teenage human boy? Is that why he didn't want to touch him? "Nothing." Shinobu finished, deciding against brining the subject up. "I'm going to go to bed." He muttered, standing and heading back out of the living room.

"Eh?" Miyagi quirked a brow, "It's still early."

Shinobu didn't turn, "Goodnight." He answered, before disappearing down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, Shinobu slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Now standing in front of the mirror, the small Neko tilted his head, and examined his reflection. What was wrong with him? At the Neko shelter, the customers (and even the owner) had always complimented Shinobu on how cute he looked… but Miyagi didn't seem to be affected.

'_Is it my tail?'_ Shinobu wondered, reaching down and tugging on the furry appendage. _'Is it my ears?'_ He tilted his head the other way as he gave himself a calculating stare. Reaching up, Shinobu frowned and tried to push them down against his head; flexing them, he tried to cover their appearance with his hair. But after a few minutes, his ears began to ache, and he had no choice but to allow them to pop up again.

Feeling even more frustrated, Shinobu left the bathroom and headed into Miyagi's bedroom. It was still a bit early to be going to bed… but he knew that if he were in the living room, Miyagi would ignore him anyway and just mark papers.

'_I need to get his attention,'_ Shinobu planned, slipping beneath the soft comforter of the large bed. _'I need to just… MAKE him love me. I can do it.'_ He thought, more determined than ever.

He didn't want to be the **only** Neko not being used by his Seme. After meeting Misaki and Hiroki in the park, he knew that Misaki was well loved and well looked-after by his Seme, Akihiko… and he knew Hiroki (as much as he hated him) was adored by his Seme, Nowaki.

So what was wrong with **him**? Was he really just adopted out of pity?

* * *

Miyagi pushed the door to his bedroom open, before clicking off the hallway light. He could see a familiar, small lump beneath the sheets as he pulled off his tie and tossed it onto his dresser. Changing quietly, Miyagi pulled on a t-shirt and black sweat pants before he made his way over to the bed.

He still couldn't help but wonder why Shinobu had ditched out on him so early tonight. Was it because of what he said? _'Maybe telling him not to act like a house pet was a bit inconsiderate.'_ The professor thought. _'He probably can't help that he has feline instincts and habits.'_

Slipping beneath the sheets, Miyagi didn't hesitate to pull Shinobu into his arms in the hopes of quelling his guilt. The kitten gave a perturbed _'mew'_ after being disturbed… but it only made Miyagi chuckle a bit.

"Sorry." He apologized, releasing a heavy sigh as he made himself comfortable. "It's a bit chilly tonight."

The Neko emitted another weary _'mew'_ … before turning over and burying himself into Miyagi's warm, broad chest. Miyagi couldn't stop himself from smirking. He'd come to really like cuddling with Shinobu at night… in fact, toward the end of each day, the image popped into his head more often than not.

'_It's a comfort thing,'_ Miyagi thought as his chin rested atop Shinobu's head. _'It's nothing… sexual…'_

Famous last words; Shinobu had begun to purr like always, though he unconsciously seemed to shift much closer. His lithe leg slipped between Miyagi's as he moved, causing the older male to wince and inhale sharply. His face slowly began to heat up…

Their position seemed so much more… intimate… tonight than usual. But with the sound of Shinobu's steady breathing and purring (and after hurting the Neko's feelings earlier in the night) Miyagi didn't have the heart to move him or wake him.

'_I'll let it pass… for tonight…'_ He convinced himself quietly, before his own eyes began to close.

* * *

When Miyagi yawned the next morning, he felt a bit of extra weight on him. Frowning, the professor opened his weary eyes, and focused on the source of the weight. There was Shinobu; straddling his hips, still wearing his t-shirt and boxers with his ears were perked up and his tail swishing across Miyagi's legs from behind him. "Good morning." The teen huffed, before his thin, small hands began to creep up Miyagi's shirt and across his abs.

Miyagi's eyes jerked wide open, and his hands immediately shot forward to grab his Neko's wrists. "Shinobu." He hissed. "What did I tell you?"

"Is it because I'm a Neko?" Shinobu asked desperately, trying to wriggle his hands out of Miyagi's strong grip. "W-Would it be better if I had my ears removed? Or my tail?" He slipped his hands from Miyagi's, and moved them back to his Seme's pants.

But once more, the older male stopped him, "The way you look has _nothing_ to do with it." Miyagi snapped, growing impatient. It didn't help his resolve that Shinobu looked absolutely adorable at the moment, perched above him. _'Keep it together, Miyagi,'_ He cursed himself. "We're **not** going to do this. Stop embarrassing yourself."

"I'm not!" Shinobu hissed as his ears pressed back against his head in irritation. "I want you, Miyagi! Just take me!" He ordered, rubbing his hips against his Seme's.

An involuntary groan passed by Miyagi's lips at the move, and for a moment, both he and Shinobu paused… surprised at the reaction.

"I said no." Miyagi tried to stay firm. "I'm not going to take an eighteen year old's virginity."

"I-I'm not a virgin!" Shinobu insisted, gripping the front of Miyagi's shirt with his hands tightly.

Growing more impatient, Miyagi glared at the Neko. "Then prove it." He snarled. The kitten atop him seemed confused, and rather stunned, with Miyagi's demand. "Get me in the mood. Show me." He continued darkly.

'_There's only one way I'm going to get through to this brat,'_ He thought.

The sandy-haired Neko blushed deeply, and bit his lower lip.

"F-Fine…" He answered quietly.

Reaching down, Shinobu slowly peeled off his t-shirt; his hands trembling with each move, before he gently set the item of clothing aside. His blush seemed to grow deeper with each passing second as his hands anxiously slid down his own, lithe chest… before reaching the hem of his boxers.

At this point, Miyagi saw a flash of shameful reluctance in the kitten's eyes; he was clearly lost, and clearly unsure of how to get someone 'in the mood'…

"Just as I thought." Miyagi scoffed aloud. With a quick move, he flipped their positions, so he was hovering over the now-cowering Neko.

Shinobu shuddered, "M… Mi… yagi…" He stammered nervously.

"Isn't this what you _wanted_, Shinobu-chin?" He asked, in a slightly condescending tone. Grasping the teen's jaw in his hand firmly, Miyagi captured his lips in a deep, bruising kiss. The kitten moaned, and seemed to shake even more with the unexpected invasion of lips and tongue. When he pulled back, Shinobu whimpered.

"Spread your legs." Miyagi instructed coldly.

The Neko had never been so scared; he was definitely **not** as prepared for this as he had once thought. It was true, he WAS a virgin… but it was a Seme's job to ease-in their uke; they were supposed to share a connection, and Miyagi was supposed to introduce 'sex' to him. And when the professor only ignored him and refused to touch him, Shinobu had gotten desperate.

But this… this just frightened him.

When Miyagi's knee brushed up between his legs, Shinobu whimpered and tried to curl up into a ball. "M-Miyagi… I… I-I… um…" He trembled; large, gray eyes beginning to well up with tears as he began to drown in this unknown territory.

Pausing in his assault, Miyagi looked down at Shinobu for a few minutes, before he shifted back and away from him. "I told you this was ridiculous." He muttered, moving to sit on the side of the bed. "Stop trying to entice me. You clearly don't understand what it means."

"M-Miyagi!" Shinobu wept, openly crying as he jumped up to grip at the back of his t-shirt. The older male didn't move though… he just continued to sit on the side, while his Neko knelt behind him. "Don't… humiliate me…" He breathed quietly; voice steeped in shame.

The dark-haired Seme rested his arms on his knees. "This isn't about humiliation. I just want you to realize what it is you're asking me to do." He responded.

After a few more minutes of silence, Miyagi felt Shinobu's small hands finally release the fabric of his t-shirt. He could feel the bed shift a bit, before his extra weight was removed, and the sound of small footfalls could be heard heading toward the door.

Glancing back, Miyagi saw Shinobu's back was to him; his ears were pressed flat against his head in shame, his tail was limp and lifeless behind him, and his shoulders were hunched forward. He paused…

"I'm… sorry." He whispered.

Miyagi frowned, and watched his Neko disappear into the hall and out of sight. There was a slight, dull throb in his chest that he couldn't identify… or rather… a dull throb that _shouldn't_ be there. Guilt? Disappointment? Frustration?

'_What would an adorable Neko like Shinobu SEE in me, anyway?'_ He wondered, lighting up a cigarette.

His mind suddenly trailed back to the first time he'd met the kitten…

"_What's your name?" He demanded cutely._

"_Uh… Miyagi?" He answered, trying to pry the boy's lithe limbs from around his body. "Come on. Get back in your cage."_

_Shinobu snapped his head up, and bore his fierce stormy eyes into Miyagi's; wrapping his tail around Miyagi's waist to accompany the grip his legs already had. "You're not going to adopt me?" Shinobu asked. He looked a little hurt, but that was replaced by a spoiled glare. "You're not going to find another Neko better than __**me**__, you know. I'm loyal, and clean, and a pure breed." He boasted firmly. "I ran into you on purpose. It was fate."_

"_You've gotta be kidding me," Miyagi laughed awkwardly, still prying Shinobu off him one limb at a time. "I-I just came in to browse. I see a lot of people comin' in-and-out of here, and… I know Hiroki, so… it was just to pop in. I don't __**want**__ a Neko." He backtracked, rambling a little bit in search of his excuses._

_The golden-haired kitten glared, "Miyagi! It's fate! This is __**density**__, don't you feel it?" He pressed, biting on the gentlemen's finger and hand with his small fangs - nipping at him, and trying to get Miyagi to keep holding him. The bites didn't hurt; in fact, to Miyagi, it just felt like a couple of small pinches. _

_It was kind of cute._

"_No." He grumbled, finally shoving Shinobu off him and back into his cage. The kitten-boy immediately made a run for the door again, but Miyagi was quick to close it. "Damn brat. You'll get adopted soon. Besides, I'm too old to think about adopting a Neko now."_

_Shinobu's gray eyes shot daggers at Miyagi as he clung to the bars of the cage. "M-Miyagi!" He yelled furiously. "Adopt me!" He pleaded. The Neko winced as he felt tears beginning to sting his eyes; distorting his vision and making everything appear a bit blurry._

_Miyagi peered down at the determined, spirited little Neko… and for a moment, felt rather guilty and bad for the kid. _

"_Sorry." He muttered, turning and walking back out of the store; puffing on his cigarette. "You can do better. Trust me." He encouraged half-heartedly._

Miyagi sighed. None of this was his fault; he had TOLD Shinobu that he wasn't looking for an uke, and that he wouldn't be a good Seme. He adopted the teenage Neko out of pity, and because he'd felt a slight obligation after visiting (and teasing) him so often.

'_I should be relieved.'_ He concluded. _'I… AM… relieved.'_ He quickly corrected himself.

Needless to say, this wasn't how Miyagi had wanted his morning to begin.

* * *

Shinobu had been quiet all weekend.

Not only quiet, but withdrawn and melancholy, too.

Miyagi was currently sitting in his office at the university the following Monday; Hiroki was also there, organizing his enormous bookshelf, stopping only occasionally to mark some essays or make a photocopy or two. While he and the Neko bickered and fought constantly – Miyagi had to admit that Hiroki knew his literature, and was a big help around the office. And Hiroki, as much as Miyagi annoyed him, was happy to have a 'job' to go to that revolved around the written word.

"Shinobu's acting weird." Miyagi suddenly blurted out. He stubbed his third cigarette (from his second pack) of the day out.

Hiroki kept his eyes on the pile of books he was currently organizing. "Hah? Weird how?" He mumbled, more interested in his work than the topic of conversation. It was no secret that since their catfight, the two Neko's hadn't gotten along.

"He barely talks to me." Miyagi began to explain with a heavy sigh. "He just lays around the house like a zombie; he barely eats, he'll spend hours staring out the window, and he's even stopped sleeping in my bed."

The brunette Neko began to casually flip through a copy of _'Animal Farm'_ by George Orwell. "Did you two have a fight or something?" He asked half-heartedly.

"Not really." Miyagi rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "He tried to jump me Saturday morning; he wanted me to sleep with him."

Hiroki actually looked up at him after the comment. "And?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Miyagi repeated. "I said no. I didn't adopt him to fuck him." He grumbled.

The Neko stared at him blankly for a few minutes. "Then… why DID you adopt him?" He queried.

"Because I… I felt bad for him." Miyagi explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, before he stood and began pacing around the small, cluttered room. "I visited him a couple times in that pound, and he kept spouting all this ridiculous nonsense about destiny and fate… and one day he got depressed; he told me I was leading him on by visiting and teasing him. S-So I went back and adopted him."

Hiroki was quiet for a few minutes, before he shifted his eyes back to the book in hand. "Then… you should take him back." Hiroki suggested.

"What? Why?" Miyagi furrowed his brow.

"Look, you tried it out, and that's commendable. But clearly you have no interest in him." Hiroki began to flip through another book. "Why would you keep a Neko around if you aren't going to play the role of Seme? It doesn't make any sense. If you wanted a quiet pet that is incapable of conversation… then you should have just picked up a regular puppy or a bird, or something." He shrugged. "But you shouldn't lead him on like that."

Miyagi snarled, "I _didn't_ lead him on!"

"You've been leading him on from the very moment you met; from the second you adopted him and signed that paper." Hiroki argued calmly. "You should just take responsibility, and let the kid do what he's best at… what we're ALL best at: loving our Seme."

The professor pouted and crossed his arms, annoyed with the idea that Hiroki might be right, "Aw, Ka~mi~jou… I never would have thought that YOU would be best at _loving_ a Seme." He smiled. "So things are working out, then?" He teased.

"Yes! It's fine!" The previously docile Neko snapped; ears flattening and tail puffing out in agitation. "Don't turn this on me. Take your brat back to the pound if you don't want to use him. Someone else will come along eventually, and you can go back to being a lonely bachelor." He scoffed.

For some reason, Hiroki's words stung a little more than Miyagi expected. Could he really take Shinobu back and return him at this point? He would be lying to himself if he claimed he didn't enjoy having someone waiting for him at home - someone to greet him, someone to tease, and someone to occasionally cuddle (and argue) with.

"Damn brat." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Stepping through the door of his apartment, Miyagi set his briefcase down and heaved a heavy sigh; thank god he was home. His day hadn't gotten much better after his chat with Hiroki, and the professor found himself thinking about Shinobu more and more.

"Oi, Shinobu." He called into the apartment. _'Normally he's right here to jump into my arms when I come home.'_ He thought sadly. _'Wait, why do I miss him jumping into my arms?'_ Miyagi cursed, grumbling and twitching.

Unsurprised by the Neko's lack of response, Miyagi's midnight colored eyes shifted around the room, before finally spotting him on the couch. He was lazily sitting there, resting his arms up on the back of the couch as he faced the window.

"Hey." Miyagi forced a nervous smile. "Er, how was your day?" He asked, trying to engage the kitten like he had for the past couple of days. Though so far, he was striking out.

Shinobu didn't look at him; his large, sad gray eyes stayed focused on the window. "Fine." He answered quietly.

"Ah… that's good." Miyagi's smile faltered a bit as he scrambled for conversation topics. "What do you want to eat, Shinobu-chin? I had a rotten day, so I kinda feel like ordering-in." He admitted.

He paused, waiting for Shinobu to do what he normally would, and ask WHY Miyagi's day was rotten. But instead, the Neko boy just nodded in a silent agreement with Miyagi's suggestion to order food. Heading into the kitchen, Miyagi moved over to the phone, but stopped.

Leaning against the counter, he hung his head low and groaned.

'_What am I supposed to do?' _He wondered. _'I know Shinobu's probably embarrassed about what happened… and… I guess I didn't handle it that well, but…'_ His mind simply ran in circles as he called his favorite restaurant for some delivery.

When his order was placed, he headed back into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside Shinobu. Clicking on the television, he began to 'pretend' to watch the news… but really, his eyes continued to flicker toward his kitten with concern.

"I think I saw a mouse the other day." Miyagi blurted out in his desperation to break this uncomfortable tension. "You could catch it, couldn't you Shinobu-chin? If you do, it'll be like a new chew toy." He chuckled in jest.

Shinobu sighed gently, before he pulled himself off the couch, and disappeared into the kitchen without a word.

"Shit." Miyagi groaned, shaking his head. The teen didn't even want to talk to him now? Or actually respond to his lame jokes and teasing?

Standing up, the professor intended to follow him into the kitchen to talk, when a knock rapped on the door._ 'That was fast.' _He thought, getting out his wallet before heading over. Pulling it open, he made the quick exchange with the delivery boy, and headed back into the kitchen.

"Food got here fast." Miyagi muttered; quickly noticing that Shinobu was sitting at the kitchen table. "Smells good, though. Are you as hungry as I am?" He asked.

Shinobu kept his eyes down, "Not really."

"Aw come on. You have to eat something." Miyagi pressed, separating the food onto plates and into bowls for them – before bringing them over to the table, and setting some in front of the Neko.

The meal continued for a brief period in silence. Miyagi kept looking up to see whether or not Shinobu was eating, but unfortunately, the Neko seemed to just be pushing his food around the plate… before setting his chopsticks down.

"M-Miyagi…" He stated quietly.

Hearing his name, the older male perked up. "Yes?" It was the first time in days Shinobu had said his name; _he'd missed it_.

"I… want you to take me back." The sandy-haired Neko continued. "To the pound. Tomorrow morning; you can drop me off on your way to work."

Miyagi's heart seemed to stop and his blood almost began to run cold. Shinobu WANTED to go back to the pound. "Why?" He asked, a bit of irritation creeping into his voice.

"You don't need me here." Shinobu continued, trying to keep his voice even… though the fact that his large, cat ears were pressed against his head gave away his vulnerability in the moment. "I… I don't want to be a burden to you. And… you never wanted a Neko. It was wrong for me to make you feel guilty. So just take me back."

Miyagi opened his mouth to protest, but the words caught in his throat. Why was this so painful? Was it because part of him knew Shinobu was right? He'd said multiple times that he'd never wanted a Neko, and had convinced himself he didn't want anything to do with Shinobu sexually.

But here… and now… he didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to take him back to the pound. He wanted Shinobu to go back to normal; he wanted to hear his haughty voice, his snappy comebacks and see him pout. He missed seeing the boy blush, or become flustered around him.

"Fine."

It took Miyagi a second to realize he was the one who had spoken.

"I'll take you back tomorrow morning."

Shinobu visibly winced, before he nodded, and stood up from the table. Bending down, the Neko bowed to him. "I'll make sure I'm packed and ready tonight."

Miyagi's eyes stayed glued to the kitten as he slowly walked into the hall and disappeared into the guest room.

"Damn it." He cursed, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

* * *

'_I really hoped he'd protest._' Shinobu lamented as he lay in the guest bedroom bed. He'd been sleeping here the past couple of nights… ever since his embarrassing attempt to seduce Miyagi. Why did he ever think Miyagi would genuinely care for him? He was intelligent and funny (though he'd never admit it to the old man); he could probably have anyone he wanted.

'_Maybe it was my fault.'_ He curled into the blankets more. _'I pressured him, even when he told me he didn't want a Neko. But then… why did he show up when I was being adopted, and insist I go with him instead?'_ He wondered. _'Why didn't he just let me go with that other Seme?'_

The sound of the guest room door creaking open caused Shinobu's large ear to perk up, and tilt toward the sound. He was facing the other wall, and tried to remain calm as he heard someone approaching the side of the bed.

It dipped down with extra, solid weight – and before Shinobu knew it, he was being pulled back into familiar, warm arms.

"M-Miyagi?" Shinobu whispered in confusion.

A gruff, smooth voice answered him in the dark, "It's your last night here. You shouldn't spend it alone."

It was a strange answer, but Shinobu didn't have the heart to argue. He'd missed Miyagi's comforting scent, and the feeling of sleeping beside him. He couldn't deny that the two nights he'd spent back in the guest room had been incredibly chilly and lonely.

Biting his lower lip, Shinobu was thankful that the room was dark, and hid the blush creeping across his cheeks. Shifting, the Neko turned in Miyagi's arms, so he was now facing his chest. Shinobu nestled closer and clutched to the front of his Seme's shirt, burying his head beneath his chin; Miyagi's arms, in turn, tightened around him.

'_I don't want to leave you.'_

'_I don't want you to leave.'_

_

* * *

_

"So… you're all packed?" Miyagi asked grumpily. His eyes flicked toward the duffle bag that the Neko had in his hands.

He nodded, "Yes." Shinobu answered softly, keeping his eyes down. _'If I look at him, I'm going to start crying…'_ He cursed himself mentally. Taking a couple steps forward, Shinobu turned around and bent his neck forward a bit. "Y-You should take off the collar." He suggested.

Miyagi eyed the smooth patch of neck revealed to him, and the blue collar he'd gotten the kitten. Reaching up, his gentle, warm fingers took his time taking off the leather accessory. As soon as he slid it out of the buckle, Miyagi reluctantly placed it on the end table near the door.

"W-We should go." Shinobu trembled. "You'll be late."

Stepping forward, the sandy-haired Neko placed his hand on the door-handle, and began to open the apartment door…

But he only got it open a crack, before Miyagi's hand suddenly flew to the door, and slammed it shut again. Jumping back (clearly a bit startled), Shinobu turned to look at Miyagi, who was standing rather close to him. His arm was still up, and bordering Shinobu's head as it pressed flat against the door.

"I don't want to." Miyagi muttered deeply.

Shinobu stared up at the tall Seme with wide, hopeful eyes. "W-What?"

"I don't want to take you back." He repeated.

The kitten's heart began to race; did this mean Miyagi… liked him? Maybe he wanted him after all? "I… b-but…" Shinobu stammered, unsure of how to answer.

Turns out, Miyagi wasn't expecting a coherent answer, and instead, pressed Shinobu back against the door with an aggressively deep kiss. The teen moaned and his eyes widened in shock at the unexpected move. But slowly, with each tender lick Miyagi's tongue lavished upon his lips, Shinobu's eyes drifted shut. When a pair of strong arms came to wrap around his thin waist, Shinobu's own arms slid up to drape themselves around Miyagi's broad shoulders.

When they parted, a small thread of saliva connected their lips.

"I don't know about this whole, damned thing." Miyagi growled, still pinning Shinobu against the door. "But… I don't want you to leave." He admitted. "And maybe… I can try… loving you."

Shinobu stared at Miyagi with such adoration; such hope and affection that Miyagi wasn't sure he deserved it. It wasn't exactly the declaration of the century, and Miyagi still wasn't sure he could indulge Shinobu exactly how he wanted: exactly how other Seme's treated their Neko ukes.

But Miyagi knew one thing was certain: _he didn't want to lose Shinobu_. He'd grown quite attached to him in a short amount of time. He didn't want to take him back, and the thought of someone else adopting him made Miyagi's blood pump faster than it should have.

Instead of responding to him, Shinobu broke down in a mess of tears. Miyagi quirked a brow, but couldn't help smiling at the sight of his tearful kitten.

"Oi, oi… that's not very cute." He teased.

Ignoring him, Shinobu jumped up, and wrapped his arms and legs around Miyagi - burying his face into the Seme's neck as he cried. Figuring the poor kid had endured enough heartache and embarrassment over the past couple of days, Miyagi cradled him close in his arms. Remembering he still had work (since it was only Tuesday), Miyagi balanced the light Neko in his arm, and retrieved his cellphone from his pocket.

Dialing Hiroki's number, he waited for him to pick up.

"Ka-mi-jou! You get the day off." He smiled, already carrying Shinobu back to the bedroom.

_The Neko sounded perturbed on the other end, "Eh? Why?" He asked._

"Ah… I don't… feel well?" He answered awkwardly.

Hiroki sighed on the other end, "Look, if you made up with your brat, fine. Just SAY so."

Before he could answer, Hiroki hung up on him. Chuckling, Miyagi put his phone back into his pocket. Shinobu's sniffling brought him back to the present, and he noticed the Neko's tail had wrapped around his waist for extra comfort again.

Miyagi smiled. "Let's put your collar back on, hm?"


	7. Heating Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

**Notes I:** Another Junjou Romantica story! Haha This is just a series of one-shots that I wanted to do for fun xD

**Notes II:** THIS chapter is rated **M!** … for mating :P **Cats **in_** heat**_! Use your imaginations for anything I leave you lol You've been warned. It's just a bit of kinky fun, but I don't go into huge detail (because frankly, I don't think I'm that good at writing smut, and I feel stumped after a while lol I like to let thing s trail off, and leave some thing s to your perverted imaginations xD

* * *

"So… that's it?" Akihiko asked, completely intrigued by what the vet just told him. "That's why Misaki's been behaving so oddly?"

The vet nodded with a smirk, "Yes, it happens around this time every year. Neko's are a hybrid, and as such, have some typical feline tendencies and habits that reoccur. You can either nurture it, or… prohibit it with an operation."

"Prohibit it?" Akihiko repeated with a scoffed smirk. "Why on earth would I want to do such a thing?"

The vet couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, most Seme's are the same. Eventually his urges will go down. Do what you can, and in a couple of days, Misaki will be back to normal." He smiled.

"Thank you." Akihiko bowed his head, before heading out of the vet's office.

Lately, Misaki had been behaving rather strangely. He woke up frequently during the night, and wouldn't stop meowing. During the day, he was overly playful – sometimes nipped at Akihiko – and seemed more anxious than usual. Concerned for his Neko, Usagi-san had taken him to the vet, and had Misaki checked out.

Turns out… the Neko-cats were just in **heat** this time of year.

It was a perfectly normal occurrence, it would seem, and for Akihiko… it seemed like he'd died and gone to heaven. What more could he ask for, but a cute (and overly horny) Neko?

Smirking to himself, Akihiko slipped back into his car. Misaki was already there, twitching in his seat as he awaited the news.

"S-So?" Misaki asked bashfully.

Akihiko turned on the car. "You're fine." He shrugged. "Just a little anxiety. The vet said it would go away in a couple of days."

"Oh." Misaki answered, flicking his large ear with his hand. He seemed to be blushing more than usual, and the way he continued to bite the flesh of his lower lip was more of a turn-on than Akihiko would admit.

As they drove home, Akihiko wondered if perhaps Misaki KNEW he was in heat; burning with desire… and was just ashamed to ask Akihiko to pay more attention to him. But with this information, the silver-haired Adonis was determined to give Misaki exactly what he wanted.

'_It's a rough job, but someone has to do it.'_ He thought bemusedly to himself. Yeah right: the chance to sex Misaki up repeatedly while he was eager and ready for it? Not a chance in hell he would deny the teenage Neko whatever he wanted. And he had a good idea of where to start.

When they walked through the door, Misaki seemed to be trying to avoid Akihiko. "Are you hungry, Usagi-san?" He asked quickly, trying to DISTRACT himself from his attractive, toned Seme.

Truth be told, Misaki had been hoping that Usagi-san _would_ get the hint. Instead, his owner took him to the vet.

'_Baka Usagi.'_ Misaki thought, pouting to himself. He couldn't just pounce on Akihiko, could he? No. It was the Seme's job… _'Besides, it's too embarrassing. He'd only laugh at me._' He concluded sadly.

"Sure." Akihiko answered, breaking through Misaki's thoughts before heading upstairs to his study with his cell phone. "Go ahead and start cooking. I need to make a call." He trailed off, disappearing into his office.

Misaki watched him lustfully, but bit his lip and turned away as soon as Akihiko was out of sight.

. .

.

Right before dinner, an odd package was delivered to their rooftop condo. Akihiko accepted the box, and took it upstairs without enlightening his still-cooking Neko to its contents. Misaki was a bit hurt, but his stubborn curiosity was winning out.

'_Stupid novelist.'_ Misaki complained in his head. _'What is he hiding in that package? And why hasn't he been down here while I'm cooking?'_

Plating up the salmon and rice he'd made, Misaki's tail twitched in irritation. "Usagi-san!" He called impatiently. "Dinner. Hurry before it gets cold." He pouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Akihiko's smooth, husky voice floated down as he began to walk down the stairs.

Misaki turned; ready to reprimand the writer for ignoring him… when his mouth hung open in shock.

There was his Seme: Akihiko was shirtless, exposing his toned, muscled torso, broad shoulders, and smooth skin as he descended down the stairs. He still had black pants on, and was barefoot… but if that wasn't enough, he had 'adopted' some new appendages.

Namely, he was wearing two, large cat ears on his head.

They looked so real, and rivaled the natural color of his hair. Besides the ears, Akihiko also had a tail attached to his jeans; it hung lifelessly behind him… but that mattered little to Misaki.

All that mattered was that he'd _never_ been so attracted to Usagi-san since he was adopted.

'_He… he looks like… a Neko!'_ Misaki gaped, still staring at his Seme, dumbfounded.

When Akihiko reached the kitchen, he stopped and looked at Misaki casually, as if he _wasn't_ wearing cat ears and a tail.

"Misaki?" He asked calmly. "What's wrong?" He teased.

The kitten didn't answer. Instead, his ears were perked up… his pupils were dilated and large… and his tail was swishing back and forth quickly. His whole, small body was tense, and slowly, his tail began to fluff up in size.

"…Misaki?" Akihiko questioned again, somewhat surprised his normally outspoken Neko hadn't said a word. _Misaki didn't think he was making fun of him, did he?_ That wasn't his intention; he was doing this to _show_ Misaki how much he loved him, and inject a bit of fun 'roleplay' into their normal lovemaking.

If Misaki was in heat, he wanted this to be about the Neko – not about _him_ and _his_ selfish needs.

Instead of answering, Misaki scampered forward, and without a single word jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Akihiko. The writer stumbled back in shock, but kept his footing, and managed to hold onto the kitten that had pounced into his arms. Before he could even get a word in, Misaki captured his lips in a deep, shocking kiss.

Akihiko couldn't believe it; his lavender eyes were wide, and staring at his beautiful Neko. When he pulled back, he couldn't help but groan by simply noticing the feral, lustful look in Misaki's dilated eyes.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki mewled, swishing his tail to accompany his legs, and wrap around Akihiko's waist. "Please… t-take me…" He begged wantonly, making a point to grind his hips into his Seme's waist.

The twenty-nine year old author didn't need to be told twice.

Growling with hot ferocity and need, Akihiko slammed his mouth back against Misaki's while propelling them both back so his kitten was pressed up against the wall. Light, needy sounds emitted themselves from the back of Misaki's throat as their lips collided in a mess of teeth, tongues and flesh. Akihiko thrusted his hips roughly against Misaki's, successfully dry humping the little Neko against the wall.

"Misaki…" Akihiko groaned against the boy's skin as he tore open his shirt. Misaki was a bit surprised… considering he was wearing a t-shirt, and his Seme _ripped_ through it like it was paper. But the sight of Akihiko's muscles rippling beneath his smooth skin from the move only caused Misaki to unleash an emasculating cry of _need_.

Fuck the ruined clothing; he'd just make Akihiko buy him a new shirt later.

The brunette clutched to Usagi-san's back as the assault continued. Breaking away from the wet kiss, Misaki lapped and nipped at Akihiko's face eagerly, working his way up – while Akihiko's lips trailed down his neck, to his jugular, to his collarbone; biting and sucking possessively at the soft skin. Emitting a husky '_meow'_ from the back of his throat, Misaki began to nibble and bite at the furry cat-ear appendages Akihiko had on his head. They were rather secure, and seemed to be made from real fur…

…Which only made this little fantasy in Misaki's mind all the more real. At the moment, he imagined both he and Akihiko were a pair of Neko's in heat… completely enveloped in one another by instinct alone.

'_Maybe Usagi-san is just as turned on as me…_' Misaki thought to himself.

Another long, low, drawn out 'meow' escaped from Misaki as he and Akihiko toppled onto the smooth, hardwood floor of the penthouse; his seme above him… proud, strong, and now, just as horny as his Neko. Misaki mewled and panted as Akihiko began to strip him of his clothing. He lifted the Neko's hips and started to tug Misaki's jeans off as quickly as he could.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in heat?" Akihiko growled huskily; his own pants feeling more and more restricting with each second.

Misaki flushed, and his lively tail thumped against the floor eagerly. "I… thought y-you would… make… fun of me…" Misaki breathed.

Suddenly Akihiko stopped. Misaki opened his lust filled eyes to look up at his Seme, who seemed to have a rather serious expression. "Is that really how you think of me? Like I'm a bully, or I wouldn't care you were suffering?" He asked gently.

"N-No, Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I was just… embarrassed! **T-This** is embarrassing!" The Neko clarified as his large, doe-green eyes began to well up with tears. "I don't mind it when you tease me. Really! But this… I-I just didn't… want…" He trembled, trying to find a way to explain to Akihiko why he didn't confide in him.

A deep growl escaped Usagi's throat, and before Misaki knew what was happening, Akihiko had pushed him back down onto the floor, and hoisted Misaki's slender legs up over his shoulders. "When it comes to loving you… don't be embarrassed to tell me anything." Akihiko stated firmly. "As much as you're mine… I am here to make Misaki happy, too." He began. Hoisting the kitten's waist up further, Akihiko began to lick Misaki's hard length and quivering hole.

"A-AH! Usagi-san!" He cried, half on the floor, half supported by Akihiko's thighs. "Mph… ah! Ngh! AH!" He whimpered as Akihiko rimmed him.

Stopping, Akihiko looked down at his feline uke who was trembling with need. "Go on, Misaki…" He purred, licking another hot trail around the younger of the two. "Tell me now. Tell me exactly what you want. I'll give you anything… and everything."

"U-Usagi…" He panted. "I… I want you… inside me…"

Akihiko couldn't have asked for a better Neko. Here was this beautiful creature, sprawled before him; tail puffed a bit, and swishing eagerly, while hard with need… and all he wanted was for Akihiko to take him? Misaki was such a bright, energetic young Neko; he was thoughtful, considerate, gentle and caring. But more importantly, he was selfless.

And Akihiko knew that his task would be to MAKE Misaki become a little more selfish. It had hurt that the Neko hadn't confided in him about being uncomfortable and in heat. He wanted the teen's trust.

"Anything for my Misaki…" He breathed, releasing his own pulsing manhood from the confines of his black jeans.

Slipping into the Neko with relative ease, Akihiko groaned at the warm, tight heat that now surrounded him – while Misaki released another loud, husky _'meow'_ of pleasure. The Neko slung his thin arms around his Seme, and clung to him for dear life as he began to get pounded back onto the hardwood floor…

* * *

Nowaki yawned as he slipped back into his apartment. "I'm home, Hiro-chan!" He called into the apartment.

It was rather late, and he'd just gotten home from his most recent shift at the hospital. However, he had a number of patient files he had to review before his next shift tomorrow. Nowaki felt a little bad that his Neko had to spend a little more time alone, but thankfully, Hiroki had that job at the university as Professor Miyagi's assistant that (he hoped) could keep him busy.

"Hiro-chan?" He called again, rubbing the back of his neck wearily as he made his way into the living room.

A familiar voice from down the hall caught his attention, "Baka, stop calling! I'm here! Give me a s-second!" Hiroki's voice floated irritably into the room.

Plopping down his paper work, Nowaki smirked and took a seat on the couch in front of the coffee table. "Are you hungry at all, Hiro-chan?" The young doctor continued to chat, "I'm kind of hungry myself, so maybe we could—"

He cut his sentence short the moment his eyes lifted up to the figure now standing silently in the doorway. Nowaki's blue eyes dilated, his breathing turned shallow, and his mouth hung open in blatant shock.

There was his Hiroki… dressed in a rather provocative nurse outfit. His Neko had dawned a one-piece, tight little white skirt that buttoned up the front of his toned, lean, small body. On the feline's limbs where white gartered stockings that reached up to his thighs – and topped off by a pair of stunning red heels. His brown hair hung in a gorgeously natural fashion around his scowling, albeit blushing, face.

"C-Can I get you anything? Doctor?" Hiroki muttered, trying to swallow his pride, at least, for now.

Nowaki quickly swiped the back of his hand across his mouth to catch the small drip of drool that had begun to slip past his lips at the sight of his feline companion. "Hiro-chan… you… look…" He grumbled huskily, unable to finish his sentence.

"No!" Hiroki snapped when he saw Nowaki stand, while the shorter Neko's tail flicked behind him irritably, "Stay sitting." He ordered.

The dark-haired doctor bit back a groan at Hiroki's assertiveness, but listened and sat back down – trying hard to ignore his initial urge to jump his Neko then and there.

Trying to keep his own composure, Hiroki slowly made his way toward the couch his Seme was seated on. He was walking rather leisurely, not only because he was nervous, but because of his inexperience with wearing heels. Nowaki, on the other hand, thought the feline's slow pace was an attempt at further seduction. And it was working; he was already half hard. Nowaki couldn't help but wonder what had possessed his somewhat standoffish Neko to suddenly dress up for him.

"You've been so busy attending to your patients, that you've been ignoring the nursing staff, d-doctor." Hiroki began as he approached his owner. "I've been asked to speak to you about it."

Nowaki's tongue ran across his lower lip. He was really doing his best to keep his cool, "Ah… well… I'm sorry about that." He responded, deciding to play along in order to progress this game further. "But I've been feeling a bit under the weather." Nowaki purred. "And the truth is… I've been favoring one nurse more than the others. But I'm sure you know that." He said hotly as Hiroki got closer.

"Favoritism is frowned upon, Doctor Kusama." Hiroki blushed. "But if you're feeling under the weather… m-maybe I can give you a check up." The Neko suggested, as his dark brown tail flipped nervously behind him. Raising his leg, Hiroki place one knee between Nowaki's legs, and his other on the outside of his thigh so he was straddling his lap.

Nowaki groaned aloud, and immediately rested his hands on the feline's slender hips. "I'd… really… appreciate that…" He breathed out.

Grasping either side of Nowaki's head in his hands, Hiroki pulled his Seme close and stared down at him, while his tail playfully thumped against the doctor's legs. Leaning forward, Hiroki flicked his pink tongue quickly across Nowaki's lower lip, before pressing their foreheads together. "You don't look under the weather. But you seem a little warm…"

"That's probably because of the gorgeous nurse perched on my lap." Nowaki growled. "Not to ruin the mood… but what's got into you, Hiro-chan?" He asked.

Hiroki's maroon eyes flashed defensively, before the blush on his cheeks deepened. "_Mph_ in _hephm_…" He muttered.

"What?" Nowaki asked.

"I'm in heat!" Hiroki snapped, grasping the front of Nowaki's black shirt. He tugged the taller male forward a bit, before pushing him back down onto the couch roughly. "I bumped into Miyagi's brat, and he said he was going to dress up to seduce that idiotic professor – s-so I thought I should do the same. And you haven't been coming home as much! And when you DO, you're tired!" The Neko ranted quickly. "You're fucking me whether you want to or not."

Nowaki stared up at his assertive Neko in shock - mouth agape and eyes wide. Hiroki could have sworn that he saw a small drizzle of blood began to trickle from his Seme's nose. "Hiro-chan…" He groaned. "I can't believe you dressed up for me."

"Baka! It was the only way to get you to look at me!" Hiroki countered as his ears pressed flat against his head, while his tail swished behind him as he straddled his lover.

The young doctor smiled. "I never stopped looking at you, Hiro-chan." Nowaki reassured him, running his hands along Hiroki's sexy hips and garter-strapped thighs. "I'm sorry I've been so busy. And I'm sorry you've been in heat… and I haven't noticed."

"Enough talk." Hiroki stammered, undoing Nowaki's belt and slipping it from around him. Reaching up, he attached it to his collar, and handed Nowaki the other end. "Just… m-make it up to me…"

Nowaki didn't need to be coaxed any more after such a kinky offering. Tugging on the end of the belt he was holding, he forced Hiroki to bend forward, so their lips could meet in a searing kiss. But their tango of tongues didn't last too long before Nowaki sat up, and wrapped his arms around his Neko's waist. Hoisting Hiroki up over his shoulder, Nowaki quickly stomped down to the bedroom, and tossed the feline onto the bed.

Hiroki let out a quick, perturbed _'meow'_ as he hit the mattress and bounced slightly.

"I'm lucky to have such a sexy Neko…" He muttered huskily as his large, tall form crawled over his lover.

Hiroki blushed, and squirmed slightly on the bed. "All this talk isn't helping the fact I'm in HEAT!" He snapped, lifting his hips to brush against Nowaki's while he hovered above.

Sliding a hand up Hiroki's thigh, Nowaki slipped a finger beneath one of the garter straps holding up the feline's nylons, and snapped it. "H-Hey!" Hiroki complained. "That stung!"

"Quiet. You know you like it a little rough." Nowaki ordered; tugging on the end of the belt still attached to Hiroki's collar. "You're mine now." Leaning down, he captured Hiroki's lips in a hot kiss, "You want attention. I will give you plenty, kitty-chan…" He groaned huskily, rubbing his hips between the feline's spread legs.

As much as Hiroki hated to admit it, his Seme was right, and knew him all too well. For some reason, he DID like it a little rough; Nowaki had been the only person to 'dominate' him in a long time. He wouldn't call himself a masochist, but because Hiroki was naturally strong willed, it felt good to relinquish his pride for a night.

Panting now, Hiroki's glossy eyes honed in on Nowaki's, "H-Hurry… this costume is uncomfortably tight and these nylons itch."

"My pants are also uncomfortably tight… from having to look at you…" Nowaki smirked, licking a trail up Hiroki's neck while his hand slid down to rub his Neko between his legs.

The horny Neko panted and moaned as Nowaki beg an to stroke and tease him; pushing past the small undergarment that had come with the outfit he'd gotten. When both were good and hard, Nowaki slid down the feline's lean torso; popping buttons on the nurse's dress as he went, thereby slowly exposing Hiroki's smooth skin and toned chest to him little by little. The aroused doctor soon followed the trail of popped buttons with his lips, licking and nibbling at the feline's smooth skin, before reaching his hips. Flicking his tongue out, Nowaki licked Hiroki's hip... which, for some reason, was a real turn-on for the Neko. Over the past couple months, Nowaki had quickly learned all of Hiroki's 'sweet spots' in the hopes of taming the Neko to trust and love him.

Hiroki's hands flew to his mouth in a quick attempt to cover his cry of pleasure as Nowaki beg an to lavish attention on his erect member. "N-Nowaki..." He moaned, threading his hands into the doctor's soft, black hair - before releasing a deep, throaty '_meow'_ into the humid air of the bedroom...

* * *

It had been a particularly long day for Miyagi. He still had a number of papers to mark, and Hiroki had been taking some time off recently (for some odd reason), so he hadn't been able to tease the Neko like he usually did when he wanted a break from work. So for lack of anything better to do, Miyagi was rather eager to get home and see Shinobu. Not that he could ever let the bratty feline _know_ that. He'd only recently given into the teen's advances and owning a Neko was still somewhat new to him.

Opening his apartment door, Miyagi slipped inside and locked the door behind him. "Oi, Shinobu?" He called lazily, wondering where his kitten had gone.

"I'm trying to do my homework." A voice caught his attention. Looking into the open-concept living room – Miyagi couldn't help but freeze in total shock…

There was Shinobu - lying on his stomach on the floor – in a full school uniform. But it wasn't a boy's outfit; it was a girl's. He wore a short little kilt that was deliciously hiked up a bit around his pale, smooth thighs from the position he was lying in, while his sandy-colored tail peeked out from beneath it and curled into the air. He had white socks that rested just above his knees and below his thighs – and to top it all off, he wore a crisp, white button up shirt.

"S-Shinobu!" Miyagi choked as his face flushed. "W-What the hell are you doing!"

The Neko teen looked up from his books and papers. "Sensei, please. I'm trying to study." He insisted teasingly, as one of his large cat-ears twitched. Miyagi had to stop himself from salivating when Shinobu adjusted his position slightly; lifting his hips off the ground, before lowering them – and once again – causing his kilt to ride up a bit more.

"Why are you calling me Sensei?" Miyagi asked suspiciously. He hoped his words were making sense; it was rather hard to concentrate on coherent sentences when Shinobu was dressed so… provocatively.

Shinobu kept his eyes on his paper, "You're my Sensei. I'm just a student… why wouldn't I call you Sensei?" He muttered.

"What?" Miyagi asked, shaking his head as he sat on the couch.

The boy wasn't making much sense, but the professor found it hard to care. Damn. His eyes couldn't help but wander up and down Shinobu's lean torso sprawled out on the floor… books in front of him… fierce determination still lingering in his large, stormy-gray eyes.

Slowly, Shinobu got up on his hands and knees, and crawled over to Miyagi with a piece of paper and pen in hand. Miyagi was frozen as he watched the sultry kitten slink toward him with a teasing sway to his hips.

'_Why the hell am I already HARD?'_ He wondered.

Surely he hadn't given into is pet THAT much. He was still the owner; he still called the shots, right?

"Will you check my practice test over, _Sensei_?" Shinobu asked huskily, keeping his eyes focused right on Miyagi's.

Miyagi just stared.

He was feeling so hot, so uncomfortable, so… anxious, all of a sudden. He didn't know Shinobu had this side to him, but he definitely liked it. Hell, being called 'Sensei' by the cat was actually turning him on!

"Uh… sure." He mumbled, clearing his throat as he took Shinobu's paper and pen.

It was only when his eyes began to drift over Shinobu's practice test that he realized it was a 'fake' one. The answers were true and false, but all had to do with him…

_Miyagi loves his job: True_

_Shinobu loves Miyagi: True_

_Miyagi loves Shinobu: -_

_Miyagi loves Hiroki: True False_

_Miyagi loves school more than home: True_

Miyagi quirked a brow, and lifted his eyes to stare into Shinobu's intensely. "You got number five wrong, and you should know the answer to number three." He muttered seriously.

He really didn't want Shinobu to believe that his dedication to his work was dominating over his dedication to his new pet. Yes, he'd been reluctant when it came to 'using' his Neko like he should. But after he agreed to keep Shinobu, hadn't that laid the kitten's fears to rest?

'_Is that why he is dressed up like this? Is that why he's roleplaying?'_ Miyagi thought. _'Does he think that bringing a school element into my home will make me want to be here more?'_

"Oh." Shinobu answered finally, slowly slipping the paper back out of Miyagi's hands. "I'll work on it."

Turning around so his back was to Miyagi, Shinobu knelt down and began scribbling on the paper again. This time, however, he wasn't lying down flat… his arms were resting on the floor, but he was still on his knees, successfully sticking his rear and tail in the air in front of Miyagi.

'_He's such a fuckin' tease.'_ The professor groaned internally; his breath was already becoming shorter at the sight of Shinobu's kilt-clad ass and exposed thighs in view.

Slipping off the couch, Miyagi knelt behind Shinobu, and placed his hands on his hips – pressing his clothed erection against the boy's backside. He heard Shinobu give a small gasp, but he didn't move.

"The last question was the easiest one." Miyagi purred hotly as his hips rubbed against Shinobu's ass. "You should have gotten it right. Perhaps you deserve a _detention_." He teased with a smirk.

Shinobu bit his lower lip – trying to keep his resolve up – despite the heated feeling of Miyagi grinding against him from behind. He was secretly swimming inside, because his little 'school roleplay' had worked.

He hadn't seen Miyagi look _this_ desperate. Ever.

"You can't give me a detention for **one** wrong answer," Shinobu pouted angrily. "If you do… I'll report you." He threatened.

Miyagi was surprised at himself. He was getting more turned on with every passing minute; maybe mixing his love of school and his new love of Shinobu together wasn't such a terrible thing.

"Report me?" He chuckled darkly. "Such insubordination from a student won't be tolerated in my class." He growled, grabbing Shinobu's hips. In one fluid motion, Miyagi had sat back on the couch, and pulled Shinobu up with him – draping the feline over his lap. "If you disobey me in my class… I'll give you a hiding." He threatened, tugging briefly on the teen's long tail.

Shinobu whimpered. As he lay stomach-down on Miyagi's lap, he could feel his lover's large hands slowly rubbing over his kilt-clad ass - while occasionally dipping down to graze the smooth skin of his thighs.

"S-Sensei," Shinobu moaned. "Bump up my grade… or I'll report you for sexual harassment…"

Miyagi released a deep, throaty groan, "What did I just tell you about insubordination?" He answered firmly.

A quick 'slap' of skin was heard, and Shinobu couldn't help but cry out lustfully when Miyagi's hand connected with his slender thigh. It stung for a moment, before a dull, throbbing heat washed over the struck area. Shinobu tensed, visibly perking his ass up in Miyagi's lap as he was draped helplessly over it.

Miyagi tried not to pant so much, but he was just too turned on. His hands began to wander and explore Shinobu's thighs and butt – pushing his kilt up further and further until it was pooled around his waist. He was wearing small, white underwear that hugged to his backside. It definitely ranked high on the list of _'sexiest things he'd ever seen'_… hell, maybe it was number one.

Lifting his hand, he slapped Shinobu on the ass again – successfully gaining another whimper from the teen. Each time his palm came to rest on Shinobu's ass after slapping it, he would rub the area to help soothe the irritated skin, and then give one of his cheeks a firm squeeze. Shinobu could feel how aroused Miyagi was, since the man's erection was pressing against his lower abdomen through his Seme's pants. But that only made Shinobu hard, and in turn, Miyagi was also able to feel how excited his young lover was.

"S-Sensei…" Shinobu whispered, unintentionally grinding his hips against Miyagi's as he wiggled in his lap. Shifting back, the Neko quickly undid Miyagi's pants and fished out the man's hard erection. "I'm in h-heat… I… need release…" The Neko purred, before he eagerly began to go down on his Seme.

Miyagi couldn't help but release a throaty, loud moan as his pet began to service him. One of his large hands slid up into Shinobu's soft hair, and around one of his velvety cat ears; petting him to encourage him… which his other hand continued to explore Shinobu's thighs and ass.

"Shinobu…" He groaned. "I'll give you release. I'll give you so much damn release you won't be able to _walk_ tomorrow." Pulling the feline away from his 'job' – Miyagi crushed their lips together in a wet kiss as he roughly shifted them both down to the floor of the living room.

He remembered reading something about Neko's having a 'mating season' like other animals in a recent book he'd picked up, which gave a detailed history about Nekos and how to care for them. But Miyagi hadn't thought too much about it at the time…

Now, it would seem, he was reaping the benefits of having a kitten like Shinobu around. "M-Miyagi..." The teen whimpered. "Enter me... please! I-I need... you!"

"Christ, Shinobu," Miyagi groaned, "I haven't even prepped you yet. Have a little patience, brat," He ordered, reaching down to start fingering the Neko. To his surprise, however, Shinobu was already rather loose. Bewildered, the professor looked at his kitten questioningly.

Shinobu flushed, and curled his hands against his chest comfortably, like little paws, as he lay beneath his Seme panting with need. "I... got a... toy." He explained brokenly with a sheepish look. "F-For when you're late, and... I want to be ready for you." Shinobu said. "I-I had to g o back to the Neko shop and ask for the biggest one they h-had."

Miyagi didn't think he'd ever heard or seen anything as erotic as that. Moaning , he slammed his mouth against Shinobu's, while his hands busy themselves by spreading the Neko's legs, and sliding his already aching erection into him. Shinobu released a series of quick, small _'mews'_ as his Seme began to ruthlessly thrust into him...

* * *

**Epilogue**

. .

.

"You honestly think this is going to work?" Nowaki asked. Miyagi looked equally skeptical, but just as desperate,

"I'm sure it will." Akihiko reassured them. "My Misaki went crazy when I came down like this. I think in general it really turns them on."

Miyagi huffed impatiently, "Ok, ok, let's just go already!" He complained. "Ever since Shinobu got over his mating period, we haven't been having sex." Miyagi pouted. "It's incredibly... frustrating . And a TEASE to have that kind of fun taken away!"

Meanwhile, their unassuming (and uninterested) ukes were waiting downstairs. For a bizarre reason, Akihiko had called Miyagi and Nowaki over - asking them to bring their Neko's along for their weekly 'Neko-Social' , so their pets could interact. What made this particular 'play-date' so unusual, was as soon as the Seme's were through the door, Akihiko had forced them all upstairs to speak in private, while the feline's waited below in the open-concept living room of the luxurious condo.

"What do you think they're doing?" Misaki yawned, closing one eye shut as Hiroki continued to lick his large ear; grooming him.

Shinobu shrugged, sitting on the opposing couch. "Dunno."

"D-Do you think they're talking about something bad? Or serious?" The curious green-eyed Neko asked.

Hiroki hissed, "Quit moving around, Takahashi." He scolded, "You kittens should know how to groom yourselves properly by now. Make a better show of yourselves." He complained, roughly continuing helping Misaki tame his wild hair.

"You're more _maternal_ then I remember." Shinobu smirked teasingly.

"...Want me to bite you again?" Hiroki growled, gazing over Misaki's head at Shinobu.

The sandy-haired feline gave him a challenging look right back, before lazily turning his attention back out the window.

"Ah...ha-ha... ha-ha..." Misaki awkwardly laughed, trying to break the tension. "Well, um... hey! Aren't you glad we're not in heat anymore?" He asked somewhat excitedly, but with a weary smile. "It was exhausting . I'm really glad it's over."

Shinobu's tail flicked and waved in interest as he caught sight of a bird outside the condo window. "Yeah." He agreed. "Though I think Miyagi is going through withdrawal."

"Nowaki is too." Hiroki joined in grumpily. "But they can deal with it. We had enough sex in this past week to last a **month**." He added, smoothly a particularly stray patch of hair on Misaki's head with his tong ue. Misaki winced and his large cat-ear flicked as he waited patiently for Hiroki to finish grooming him.

"Misaki."

Hearing the familiar, deep voice of his Seme - Misaki looked up toward the top of the stairwell. There was Akihiko standing shirtless in his 'Neko' get-up that he'd worn during the beginning of Misaki's 'heat' wave. But beside him, stood Nowaki and Miyagi, also in similar get-ups, with ears and tails to match their hair-color.

The three Neko's stared blankly up at their Seme's - before slowly turning back toward their tasks and conversation.

"Are you done yet, K-Kamijou?" Misaki whined, shifting irritably. "I'm fine. I don't need help grooming ."

Hiroki swatted the back of Misaki's head. "I'll believe that when you kittens are presentable! Every time I see you, you're both tumbling around and acting up!"

"We're kittens, duh." Shinobu argued, moving over to sit closer to the balcony door in the hopes of stalking that bird from earlier.

The Seme's stood there - at a complete loss.

Nowaki frowned, "Hiro-chan look! I-I dressed up for you!"

"Wah!~ Shinobu-chin! Don't ignore me! Can you go back to being in heat?" Miyagi complained childishly.

"Strange." Akihiko pondered, stroking his chin in thought. "This worked the last time."

* * *

**A/N:** Yup. Wasn't sure how to end it, so figured having the Seme's going through major 'horny-uke' withdrawal would be the easiest way lol If there are any mistakes, ignore them lol like I said, I'm losing the use of 'g and h' on my keyboard for some reason, which makes it that much harder to update, etc. So apologies for the lateness.


	8. Intermission SideStory: 1

Neko ~ Intermission

* * *

"I'm home everyone!" Takahiro's bright voice echoed through the house.

He was answered by several meows and a couple barks before his pets came into view. Takahiro Takahashi was currently going through to be a veterinarian. As such, he'd come into contact with many wonderful animals. He was a kind young man, with a big heart and a lot of patience. That being said, it was no surprise that he took in a number of pets himself... especially if they were abandoned, or in danger of being put down.

Currently, he had two cats: Hiroki and Akihiko, two dogs: Nowaki and Miyagi, and finally, a puppy: Shinobu. Surprisingly, all his pets got along fairly well (despite the old stereotype about cats and dogs).

"I've brought home a new guest." Takahiro continued as his pets weaved around his legs with excitement. "Don't crowd him; he's little and he'll get nervous." He reprimanded lightly with a smile, before walking into the living room with the animal cage in hand.

With his exceptionally trained pets waiting, seated in a small group – Takahiro opened the cage, and gently took out a small kitten. It was obviously the runt of the litter and appeared to be of the 'Munchkin' breed. It's fur was a soft, chocolate brown color... in fact, he was_ totally_ brown with no special markings at all. Really, he seemed like a rather plain kitten. His eyes, on the other hand, were a beautiful, large emerald green. His ears looked a bit large for his head, but it only served to add to his overall adorableness. The kitten shuddered a little, and sniffed the air tentatively while he stayed close to the carrying cage.

"Everyone, this is Misaki." Takahiro smiled. "He belongs to Manami. She's away for a little while, so I'll be looking after him. Play nicely, and now Misaki-kun the ropes, hm?" He smiled fondly, before heading back through the house.

Misaki looked back toward the animals currently staring him down.

"P-Please take care of me!" The kitten cried, lowering himself down to appear even smaller.

A young dog with beautiful black, caramel and white markings trotted forward, and stared down at the trembling kitten curiously. He tilted his head, before craning his neck down and giving a hearty lick to the top of the kitten's head. "He's so cute~ Hiro-san!" Nowaki barked; tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Nowaki!" Another cat hissed; Misaki could only figure he was the 'Hiro-san' that the dog Nowaki had referred to. "You're probably scaring the stupid thing." He grumbled. "Oi, brat. Stop trembling. We're not going to hurt you." The feline paused, "Unless you _deserve_ it."

Misaki slowly raised himself up, and looked toward the tall form of Nowaki who was still standing in front of him. Lifting his head, he sniffed the dog's foreleg – while the dog's big nose sniffed him back on the top of his head as well. "I'm Nowaki." The dog wagged, giving Misaki another friendly lick.

"H-Hi..." The kitten answered.

Another dog bounced forward; this time it was a small, white Japanese Spitz puppy. The puppy tilted his head, and circled the kitten. "I'm Shinobu." He said dully, sitting down. "And that's my Miyagi." He barked, motioning toward a tall, black Kintamani dog.

"Brat." The elder, black dog growled. "I'm _just_ Miyagi." The dog smirked. He flipped his tail only a bit, but he didn't bother getting up to inspect the kitten. No need to make the newbie more terrified than he already was.

Seemingly struck with a new idea, Nowaki got up – trotted over to one of the cats – and picked him up by the scruff of his neck in his mouth, before carrying him over. The cat gave a preturbed, annoyed meow, but couldn't do much. Plopping the older cat down in front of him, Nowaki energetically wagged his tail. "This is my Hiro-san." He announced proudly.

"Idiot! I'm not yours!" The cat hissed, fluffing out his tail and pushing his ears back. Turning to Misaki, he snarled, "The name is Hiroki to you."

Misaki nodded quickly and backed up a little. "W-Well... it's nice to meet you all."

Huffing an annoyed breath, Hiroki turned and sauntered away from the group – already growing bored of the welcoming party. "A-Ah, wait up Hiro-san!" Nowaki chirped brightly, following after the cat.

"Don't mind him." Shinobu yipped. "Hiroki always acts like a bitch in heat."

The large, black dog referred to as Miyagi slowly walked over, "Oi, language." He muttered. Leaning down, he nudged Shinobu with his nose – ushering the puppy away. "Come on. You still haven't gone outside yet." He encouraged. "You gotta go big potty, or little potty?"

"M-Miyagi!" Shinobu whined, nipping at the elder. "Don't embarrass me!"

Miyagi continued to nudge the puppy toward the doggy door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Before he knew it, Misaki was alone again.

The kitten tilted his head, and tentatively began to explore the home, now that most of the pets had taken off to resume their daily activities and routines. It wasn't a large house, but certainly seemed big enough to comfortably house the pets Takahiro had. Misaki was still unsure of this whole thing. He had just been getting used to Manami's apartment – where he was the ONLY occupant, and endlessly doted upon – when she had dropped him off with her boyfriend, Takahashi Takahiro.

While he didn't want to admit it... he was scared. There were too many new smells, new faces, and BIGGER animals. Even the puppy, Shinobu, was larger than him. Heading down the hall, Misaki's small, padded feet made no noise as they carried him across the smooth, hardwood floors. Stopping at the corner of one particular doorway, Misaki saw a room that was basically covered in beds and blankets. The scent from the room was overwhelming, and Misaki easily figured out that this was where everyone slept.

Taking a few, uncertain steps into the room, Misaki's bright, doe-like green eyes scanned the room for any sign of life.

"Who are you?" An indifferent voice called.

Misaki tensed and crouched down a bit while he tried to locate the source of the voice. Some movement finally caught his eye. He noticed a rather large, silver cat stretch from it's perch on a tall, window-high scratching post. This male was larger than the Hiroki cat he'd met earlier, but somewhat more elegant. His hair looked soft, well groomed, and was medium length – while his tail seemed a bit fluffier and unkempt. His ears were large, and his eyes were perhaps the most stunning, lilac color Misaki had ever seen.

Unfortunately, when this cat leaped down from his post – he was growling. He took a few steps toward Misaki who, in turn, took a few small, frightened ones back.

"You've got HER scent all over you." The elder cat hissed.

Misaki cowered, "W-Who?... Manami? S-She's my owner..." He explained sheepishly.

"I. _Detest_. Her." He snarled, glaring down at the small kitten while he approached. "She's taking Takahiro away from us. He's spending more and more time with your... _Manami_..." He spat bitterly.

The kittens' soft brown tail fluffed up and his ears pressed back against his small head. "D-Don't you talk about her like that!" He hissed back, trying to act braver than he was feeling. "If... if you were any kind of pet at all, y-you would be happy for your master!"

The Main Coon's tail swished and his ears also flattened, "Don't you dare accuse me of not being a proper 'pet'..." He reprimanded darkly. "I was Takahiro's _first_ pet. I am more loyal to him than anything, or anyone else. YOU are just a naive brat, and you certainly don't belong here."

While Misaki's feelings were hurt, he tried not to let it show.

"A-At least I'm not old and... and ugly, and b-bitter!" Misaki meowed defensively.

The Main Coon cat hissed - and suddenly charged the small, chocolate brown kitten. Misaki barely had time to scamper away, and take off into the unknown, unfamiliar household. The kitten tore back through the empty living room and skidded under the entertainment unit. Panting quickly, Misaki tried to calm his racing heart. This was a small space; that large Main Coon wouldn't be able to crawl under. From beneath the small gap beneath the unit, Misaki saw the paws of the silver feline approach.

"You're an inconvenience." The cat muttered dully. "Stay out of the way."

Misaki winced and frowned, as he saw the cat's legs disappear from view; undoubtedly heading back to the bedroom he'd first encountered him in.

Was he really an inconvenience? Did the other pets he met mind him being here, as much as that silver-haired Main Coon? Still trying to catch his breath, Misaki kept his small body close to the ground – as he lay his head down on his paws. What was he going to do? Maybe he could sneak out and go home? _'Ah, but Manami-san isn't there to let me in...'_ He thought sadly. Deciding it would be safer to stay beneath the entertainment unit for the time being... Misaki slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Misaki awoke from his catnap – to the sound of his name being called.

"...Misaki?" It sounded like Takahiro. "Where could he be?" There was a bit of shuffling around; was he looking for him? "Nowaki... find Misaki. Come on, boy." He urged.

Misaki heard a soft bark, and then the sound of paws scampering around the floor. Peeking out, the kitten saw the paws of the dog he'd met earlier coming closer; his nose on the ground, sniffing quickly, trying to pick up the scent. When he got close to the entertainment unit, Nowaki laid down, and looked beneath it to see two, bright green eyes looking back at him worriedly.

"Ah! Misaki-kun, I found you." He grinned. Standing up, he gave a few barks to alert Takahiro. "Come on out. You don't need to hide." The gentle dog encouraged, wagging his tail happily. Slowly, the chocolate kitten crawled out.

Takahiro rounded the corner with a smile on his face. "Oh! Misaki... good! Come on, I'm about to serve dinner." He smiled.

"Why were you under there?" Nowaki asked, tilting his head as he looked down at the small, fluffy bundle.

"U-Um... there was a silver cat. H-He chased me. I'm ok though." He answered quietly.

Nowaki frowned, "Oh." He sighed. "That's Akihiko-san. He was Takahiro's first pet. He's kind of..."

"Defensive? Moody? Aggressive? Arrogant?" Misaki listed bitterly.

The young dog smiled, "Ah. Yes. I guess that's the best way to describe him." He agreed. "You'll get used to him, don't worry. He's not so bad once you get to know him a little. He and Hiro-san are friends, so I think he likes cats more than dogs. That's good news for you!" Nowaki offered brightly.

"Y-Yeah... I don't think so." Misaki said sadly.

Leaning down, a soft warm tongue lapped at his ear; the force was gentle, but strong enough that it almost made Misaki tumble over because of his size. "Don't worry Misaki-kun. I know it might seem different here, but for the most part, we're all good pets!" He grinned, nudging the back end of the kitten with his nose. "Come on. Takahiro is going to feed us."

Wagging his tail contently, Nowaki led Misaki into the kitchen, where all the other pets were already waiting patiently.

"Oh, there he is." Shinobu yipped, tail wagging. "We were waiting for you, baka! Now we can get food."

The older black dog sighed, "You're so impatient, Shinobu-chin..." He teased. "But at least it's cute."

"Don't call me cute!" The white puppy huffed, jumping up to try and nip at Miyagi's neck. He didn't seem too bothered by Shinobu's attempts, and instead, craned his neck down to occasionally lick the pup's ear.

Misaki sat down beside Nowaki, and waited anxiously to be fed like everyone else.

"Why are you sitting with the _dogs_?" A condescending voice spoke up. Looking over, Misaki saw Hiroki and Akihiko sitting next to each other; both looking very proper and reserved, unlike the dogs whose tails were wagging while they shifted in anticipation.

Misaki lowered his eyes sheepishly, "Um... I... uh..."

"Aw, don't be so mean to him Hiro-san!" Nowaki whined, looking to the feline sadly. "It's Misaki-kun's first day."

Hiroki glared, "Exactly. So he should learn how to be a proper house-cat!" He said sternly. "Don't baby him, Nowaki." Turning his attention to Misaki, the cat twitched his tail. "Misaki, sit over here with your own kind. You don't want to eat DOG food, do you?" He sneered, rolling his eyes.

With his head hung in embarrassment, Misaki got up and slowly scampered over toward the cats. He plopped himself down a little ways away from Akihiko and Hiroki – who were still giving him a bit of a pretentious stare.

"Ok, here ya go!" Takahiro announced brightly, setting some dishes down in front of the dogs. They hungrily attacked their food, and ate rather sloppily.

Akihiko smirked, "See? They eat without reserve. If you had stayed over there, those mutts probably would have gobbled you up too." He smirked. Hiroki chuckled along, while Misaki shuddered (believing them to be serious).

"And this is for you. Thanks for waiting." Takahiro smiled as he set three bowls in front of the cats, and one larger one full of water. While the older cats immediately began to eat, Misaki was a bit more hesitant. "Come on, Misaki-kun. I know you're nervous... but I'll take care of you." Takahiro cooed, stroking the kitten's soft head gently. Misaki revelled in the attention, and began to purr cutely as he started to eat.

Takahiro smiled and left the pets to their dinner.

The dogs were the first to finish. Misaki halfheartedly heard Nowaki and Shinobu talking and yapping back and forth about going outside one last time, before the puppy took off out the doggie door. "Hey Misaki-kun, wanna come outside?" Nowaki asked excitedly.

"N-No thank you." Misaki politely declined. Nowaki nodded, and bent down to lick Misaki atop his head comfortingly again, before trotting out the doggie door behind Shinobu.

Misaki was about to turn back to his bowl, when he felt a menacing presence beside him. Glancing over shyly, Misaki gazed up at a stern looking Hiroki. "Don't get too attached to Nowaki, brat." He hissed.

Getting a little fed up with the attitude he was getting from _both_ felines, Misaki huffed, and moved toward the water bowl.

"Y-You can't tell me who to get attached to. It's not like there's anyone else offering to be my friend." The chocolate-colored kitten answered.

Just as he was leaning down to get a drink, Misaki suddenly felt a splash cover him. Hiroki had flipped the bowl with his paw – and was now scowling at the wet kitten. "Learn some manners." He hissed. "And learn your place. The faster your owner comes to pick you up again, the _better_."

"Oi." A gruff voice interrupted; Misaki cowered down a little lower when he felt someone stand over him. It was the black Miyagi-san dog. "Don't be so hard on the little guy, Hi~ro~ki..." He grinned. "No need for jealousy. You know Nowaki adores you."

Flipping his tail, Hiroki sneered embarrassingly, "S-Shut up, baka-Miyagi!" Turning, the feline headed off in a huff. Misaki shivered, and peered up at Akihiko – who seemed to be observing him blankly. He could have sworn he saw a brief, flash of pity in the elder cat's eyes as he looked at the damp kitten – but it disappeared quickly as the Main Coon turned, and also walked off.

"You've got a bit of a spine in you, hmm?" Miyagi chuckled. "Don't worry. Cats are generally stubborn; especially Hiroki and Akihiko. But come on. Let's get you groomed... you're soaking wet after Hiroki's water-bowl tantrum." He chuckled.

Leaning down, Miyagi picked up the kitten by the scruff of his neck. "Nya!" Misaki mewled, allowing himself to be carried out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Setting him down, Miyagi laid his big, long body next to the small animal, and began to lick him with his wide tongue.

Misaki meowed, and closed one eye as Miyagi tried to clean the water off him as best he could. But these dogs were so big! Every time Miyagi or Nowaki licked him, Misaki felt as if he'd topple over. When he was finished, the dog huffed a contented breath, "There, good as new!" The black dog approved.

Unfortunately, the small kitten didn't seem any happier. He looked so sad.

"Aw, what's wrong, kitty~chan?" Miyagi teased, trying to lighten the mood.

The chocolate cutie gazed up at him, "I... I wish Manami w-would come back." He mewled, "I don't belong here. And... and n-no one really wants me here. I'm just inconveniencing you all."

"No need to think like that, Misaki-chin," Miyagi soothed in a gruff tone. "We all had to adapt to this place when Takahiro brought us home. You're no different. Cats are just a bit territorial. Hiroki and Akihiko will get used to you soon enough." He smiled. "They're probably just a bit jealous, y'know? Cute little, big-eyed thing like you."

Misaki nodded, and looked around the room curiously. "Um... so... everyone sleeps in here?"

"Yeah." Miyagi confirmed. "Sometimes the cats use those pillows over there. Or on top of the scratching post." Pausing, he glanced down at the small kitten. "But if you're feeling a little homesick, you can sleep in _our_ pile." Miyagi offered.

The kitten didn't say anything.

* * *

By the time Takahiro was getting ready for bed, most of the animals had made their way into the bedroom. Nowaki had initially been excited to 'sleep in a pile' as per Miyagi's suggestion... but a snappy comment and command from Hiroki caused the young dog to change his mind. As Hiroki sauntered off toward his pillow, Nowaki dutifully followed. And for the first time, Misaki noticed a small amount of affection between them...

Nowaki licked and groomed Hiroki a few times before laying down, and once he was down, Hiroki climbed half on top of him, and began kneading and massaging his paws into Nowaki's fur, while occasionally licking and grooming the dog's face with an unexpected, tender sense of affection.

_'Strange...'_ Misaki thought.

"Come on, Misaki-kun, ready for bed?" Miyagi asked.

Just as Misaki was about to answer, a small, barking puff ball blazed in front of him. "No." Shinobu ordered, "**I** sleep with Miyagi."

"Aw, don't be greedy, Shinobu-chin. It's his first night." The older dog reminded him.

But Shinobu just growled, and started to nip and bark at Misaki; so the kitten had no choice but to stumble backward out of harm's way. Trembling and confused beyond belief, Misaki saw Shinobu turn back and have a few words with Miyagi... which resulted in the older black canine licking the puppy affectionately, before walking back to their section of bedding. Miyagi flopped down, while Shinobu hopped up beside him to curl right into his large body.

Feeling a bit more out of place with the knowledge that everyone seemed to have a sleeping buddy but him, Misaki quietly wandered back out of the room, and into the dark hallway. To his surprise, there was one small light on in the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, Misaki saw Takahiro was ready for bed, but he wasn't alone. In his arms sat Akihiko; purring in absolute delight as Takahiro lavished him with affection. While it struck him as odd that such a large, defensive and moody cat could be so affectionate and content... witnessing the act only served to make Misaki miss his owner all the more. She would often hold him like that; even let him sleep in her bed because he was so little. Lowering his head, Misaki skittered past the kitchen doorway – careful not to disturb them – and headed into the dark, empty living room.

It was scary and different; there were no two ways about that. But he couldn't sleep in the same room as everyone else WITHOUT a sleeping companion. So sleeping in the living room alone didn't seem like that big of a de-

"You shouldn't be in here."

Misaki jumped and his fur stood on end with the sudden appearance of Akihiko behind him. "D-Don't scare me like that!" The kitten scolded.

"Hmph." Akihiko smirked. "Your senses are rather undeveloped, aren't they?" He teased, taking a seat a foot or two away from Misaki. "But still... you shouldn't be in here. Takahiro wants everyone to sleep in the bedroom he gave us. He doesn't want to risk having any furniture damaged."

The chocolate kitten bristled, "I-I know not to scratch! I'm a good kitten!" He argued, voice trembling as he shook. "B-But I'm not going to sleep in that room! Everyone just teases me, and-and it's so different here, and no one likes me..." The kitten mewled sadly, backing away from Akihiko.

The silver Main Coon sighed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered in his gentle, smooth low voice. "I know I'm probably a big part of the reason you're so skittish." He began. "Come. Kittens need their rest. It's been a big day for you." He called, standing and turning toward the hall.

Misaki winced and shook his head, "N-No." He declined. "Everyone has a sleeping buddy, and... I'll be even lonelier trying to sleep in _that_ bedroom than I will be somewhere else." He observed quietly.

"I don't have a sleeping buddy." Akihiko pointed out.

The small brown kitten lowered his head, "Well that would be great... if you didn't _hate_ me." He pointed out.

Akihiko's large ear twitched as he studied the lonely kitten. He was incredibly small; smaller than Akihiko remembered ANY kitten being. His big green eyes were rather cute, and the fact that he had no markings whatsoever on him didn't make him 'boring' in Akihiko's eyes... it made him rare.

Sighing, the silver cat trotted over toward Misaki – who immediately winced as the bigger feline approached. Bending down, he picked the small chocolate bundle up by the back of his neck, and carried him effortlessly back down the hall. Misaki mewed in confusion, but could do little but dangle helplessly from the older cat's mouth.

When they reached the bedroom, Akihiko took Misaki to an unoccupied corner of the room, and plopped him down on a couple of blankets. Before he knew what was happening, Akihiko had flopped down next to him, and curled his long, large body around Misaki's tiny form.

"Get some sleep." He purred, giving Misaki's face a few, comforting licks.

Misaki frowned, confused by the action, though found his eyes drooping nonetheless. "Why are you being nice to me?" He whispered as he involuntarily began to purr with Akihiko's skilled, gentle grooming.

"I was too abrupt with you today." He answered back. "If you're important to Takahiro... then you're important to me. I will look after you until Manami comes to pick you up."

Misaki only heard half the explanation, because with the warm, large body encompassing him, the gentle tongue soothing him, and the rumbling, deep purr of the elder... it took the kitten no time at all to drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yup. Decided to add a little Intermission side-story, in which all couples are animals ^^ - I did something similar with the Kuroshitsuji-Neko story I'm also working on, and I enjoyed it haha. So every so often, I'll update the next chapter in the Intermission-story between regular JunjouNeko chapters.

Wanna picture it? Well here ya go: i861(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)ab175(slash)gunpower_gasoline(slash)petsjunjou-1(dot)png

It will also be uploaded to my tumblr lol if for some reason you can't see it.

* * *

_- BREED DESCRIPTIONS -_

**Misaki:** The Munchkin breed is generally described as a sweet-natured, playful, people-oriented, outgoing and intelligent cat which responds well to being handled. As pets they are very playful and outgoing; they try not to let their shorter legs hinder them from doing things that other cats do. Munchkins are also a very smart cat breed.

**Akihiko**: Maine Coons are known as the "quiet giants" and possess above-average intelligence, making them relatively easy to train. They are known for being loyal to their family and cautious — but not mean, rather distant — around strangers, but are independent and not clingy. The Maine Coon is generally not known for being a "lap cat" but their gentle disposition makes the breed relaxed around dogs, or other cats.

**Hiroki**: Breeders 'claim' that American Bobtails are playful, friendly, energetic and extremely intelligent - but some are born scared, not playful, and not very fast at opening up to you. This is where Hiroki falls in. They can have dog-like personalities, often playing fetch and greet their owners respectively at the door. They've been known to escape from closed rooms and fastened cages with Harry Houdini-type ease.

**Nowaki**: The Australian Shepherd breed is typically highly energetic, requiring a great deal of exercise and attention. An Australian shepherd enjoys working, whether it is learning and practising tricks, competing in dog agility, or engaging in any other physically and mentally involving activity. They may show cautious guarding and over-protective behaviours. They are kind, loving, and devoted to those they know. They are very loyal to their owners.

**Miyagi**: A fiercely independent breed, Kintamani's can be aggressively territorial while at the same tender and affectionate with their own families. While most dog breeds are disinclined to climbing and heights, Kintamani's will climb across roofs and spend parts of the day happily installed sitting or sleeping atop a garden wall. They are light-footed and move freely, smoothly and lithely, and will bark when confronted with an unfamiliar sound or sight.

**Shinobu**: Active, loyal, and bright, the Japanese Spitz are known for their great courage, affection and devotion making them great watchdogs and ideal companions for older people and small children. The Japanese Spitz is first and foremost a companion dog and thrives on human contact and attention, preferring to be a member of the family. They are known as very loyal dogs. Despite their relatively small size, they are brave and consider it their duty to protect their family.


	9. Terrorist: I'm Infected By You 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** Three Neko Ukes waiting to be adopted. Mew.

**Notes I:** Sorry for the long wait. It's hell trying to update fics amidst working two jobs. Blah.

**Notes II:** This chapter will be in two parts, so don't worry; I'm not leaving you with an unresolved cliffy. Miyagi may seem a little 'ooc'... but he's drunk. And I had a hankerin' for some drama. So deal with it.

**Notes III:** This really is JUST for fun. It's an AU where Neko Ukes have to be adopted by their Seme's lol

* * *

Miyagi stumbled through the front door of his home, stringing a line of curses behind him. Mumbling to himself as he wandered through his dark apartment, he made his way toward the bedroom, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Shinobu standing in the middle of the hall.

"Oi, Shinobu," He purred as a sloppy grin grew on his lips.

But his young Neko looked less than impressed. "Where _were_ you?" He asked coldly.

"Oooh? I went out drinking with a few staff members." He smirked cockily. "Kamijou-kun didn't want to 'come'… but… I persuaded him." He oozed drunkenly.

Shinobu tensed. "Don't make sexual innuendos like that about another Neko." He snapped. "I'm not stupid. You were supposed to be home almost **six** hours ago!"

"You know… I _was_ having a perfectly GREAT night until I walked through that door." Miyagi groaned irritably. "You're not my wife. Calm down, it was just a couple of drinks." He growled, heading into the bathroom as he began to take off his already loose tie.

His small golden-brown haired kitten followed after him with an air of determination. "But you promised me! That _means_ something!" He argued desperately. "Instead of coming home to me, y-you go get drunk? I would never do that to you!" He pointed out.

"YOU would never do that to ME, because you're not old enough to get drunk. Besides, they'd never let a Neko drink alone." Miyagi mocked with a laugh. "Pipe down already."

Shinobu clenched his fists together, "Don't tell me to pipe down!" He yelled. "Stop being such a cold hearted prick!"

"Oi, watch your language." Miyagi snapped quickly, pushing past Shinobu roughly and heading back toward the kitchen. Unaffected by the dark room, he opened the fridge and took out another beer. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He chuckled, cracking open the beer and downing half of it in one gulp. "It's late. Probably past your bedtime, hm?" He teased.

His attitude was only making his young pet angrier – and Miyagi knew it. But for some reason, he was feeling a bit more confrontational tonight. Like he WANTED a fight. It might have been the alcohol talking, or, perhaps he just liked seeing Shinobu getting so upset.

Of course, Miyagi failed to realize how much damage he was _actually_ doing.

"I was WAITING FOR YOU!" Shinobu screamed. "You promised you'd be home! Y-You promised me!"

Miyagi slammed the fridge door closed and threw his half-empty beer can at Shinobu. The young Neko tried to block it, but instead, it hit him in the chest and the remaining beer splattered all over him.

The kitten boy stood there, stunned and dripping wet. "You can't give me _one_ night away! Stop complaining you stupid brat." Miyagi scolded darkly. "I don't need to tell you where I am every second, or justify why I'm late. I went out with my co-workers! That's enough. I adopted you; I saved you from that pound… so show a little respect."

"You… asshole…" Shinobu choked out. Miyagi turned and glared at his young lover, whose shirt was soaked with beer - some droplets even falling from his golden hair and soft ears as he trembled. "You're SUCH an asshole! Y-You promised! And you just forgot!" He yelled; trying so desperately to keep the anger in his voice, but his sadness and vulnerability was leaking through (as it always did).

Miyagi scoffed, approaching Shinobu's small figure. "Yes, I forgot – I _forgot_ how much of a pain in the ass you could be when something doesn't go your way." He snarled drunkenly, pointing at Shinobu. "I'm not keeping you around for your opinion! Just drop it; I'm _not_ going to tell you again."

Turning on his heel, Miyagi stumbled a bit (the alcohol affecting him a bit more than he would have liked to admit) – but caught himself as he started to head back down the hall. He was far more agitated than usual…

So when he felt small hands roughly shove him from behind, Miyagi's temper finally snapped. He landed against the wall with a growl, his head smacking off it lightly. It didn't really hurt – perhaps because he was so drunk he felt oblivious to real pain – but that didn't deter his reaction. Spinning around, the back of Miyagi's hand came crashing back against Shinobu's cheek.

The hit was a direct and strong one – causing the small Neko to stumble back with the sheer force, and fall against the kitchen counter. Shinobu had little time to react to large hands wrap around his arms – and throw him back toward the living room.

"Go sleep on the couch tonight, you brat!" He boomed.

Shinobu tripped as he was thrown, and fell to the ground. Looking back toward his drunken lover, his eyes shone with absolute heartache while his ears were pressed back shamefully against his head.

Miyagi stared at him with a hint of regret for a moment, before his anger surged back, and he turned – disappearing back down his dark hallway toward his own bedroom.

Shinobu began to openly weep now as he awkwardly got himself to stand. He could vaguely taste blood on his lip as he meekly disappeared into the bathroom to look himself over. His cheek was searing now; it felt like it was on fire.

He couldn't believe Miyagi had hit him… and pushed him… and basically, belittled what pride he had left. This wasn't HIS fault! His older owner had broken his promise!

'_Not __that __it __was__ the __first__ time.__'_ He mentally reminded himself.

Miyagi had disappointed Shinobu time and time again. He could be rather insensitive sometimes when it came to the Neko's feelings. They had started living together about two and a half months ago after Miyagi had adopted him. He thought they were making progress, and Miyagi was finally accepting him as his lover, his equal, and his uke.

The boy was so hurt; he felt so betrayed and used. Miyagi's words kept running over in his head:

'_I__'__m__ not __keeping __you __around __for __your __opinion!_'

… What did that mean!

Crying and blubbering to himself, Shinobu tried to get the blood off of his mouth with a damp cloth and inspect his cheek.

'_I __don__'__t __know __how__ to__ make__ him__ love __me__… __are we really soul mates?__…'_He thought.

_'__It __was __bad __enough __a__ few __months ago__, __when __he __embarrassed__ me __in __bed. __But __when __I __tried __to __go __back __to __the __pound, __Miyagi __stopped__ me, __and__ told __me__ he __wanted __me__ to __stay__… __so__ why __this?__'_ He lamented.

Shinobu broke down even more and bolted back down the hall, through the kitchen, and right out the front door.

* * *

Miyagi, meanwhile, heard Shinobu crying – and felt a rather deep stab of guilt as he watched his injured, hurt Neko stare up at him. _'__It__'__s__ his __own __damn __fault __for__ making __a__ scene __over __nothing._' Miyagi told himself as he stormed back down the hallway.

Only a few minutes passed before he heard Shinobu emerge from the bathroom, patter down the hall... and then open and close the front door. Then, there was silence. Normally, the professor might have been a bit more concerned that his Neko just took off without protection, or a clear idea of the neighborhood and layout of the city. But the alcohol was doing a number on his rationale. Miyagi's head was swimming as he stumbled into his private bathroom to take a piss.

_What was that kid's problem? So he went out drinking with his friends – why the fuck did it matter? It's not like he did it **every** night! Just because he had a Neko now didn't mean he had to give up his social life, right? Shinobu, though still considered a 'kitten', could take care of himself, couldn't he?  
_

…Ok, sure, the sexual innuendo he made about that Hiroki-Neko was a **bit** out of place… there was no need to increase the kid's paranoia or jealousy.

And yes… he didn't have to…

…_Hit him. _

That had been uncalled for. And the more he thought about it – replaying it in his mind – the worse Miyagi felt.

Grumbling, he tripped and wandered back to his bedroom; collapsing on the large bed with a heavy sigh. He'd have to deal with all this tomorrow… he was far too drunk right now. _I've__ never __owned __a __pet __before. __Jesus,__ what__ did__ he__ expect? __Shinobu __shouldn__'__t __provoke __me __like__ that, __though, __right?__So__ I __promised__ I__'__d __be__ home __right__ after __school__… __what__ was __the __big__ deal?_

_He'll be back... _

* * *

When Miyagi opened his eyes the next morning, his head was absolutely throbbing. The professor groaned and looked around blearily; "Shino—" He began to call, but his hangover was too intense, and he cut himself off with a painful moan.

"Fuck." He cursed, dragging himself reluctantly out of bed. Damn, he was still in his clothes, and he reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Heading to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like absolute shit… but thank god it was Saturday; he wouldn't have to try and compose himself for work. After brushing his teeth and having a rather long shower, Miyagi popped some aspirin, and dragged his aching bones down the hall and into the kitchen.

But that's when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, on his dinner table, was a magnificent, diverse… and stone cold… meal. Miyagi furrowed his brow. He hadn't noticed this last night. Then again, the apartment had been dark and dreary when he'd arrived… and he'd been too drunk to really take in any details, besides Shinobu yelling at him.

"Shinobu…" He sighed regretfully.

It was slowly coming back to him…

"_Are you going to be late tonight, Miyagi?" Shinobu asked curiously; tail twitching behind him. He seemed a bit anxious about something._

_Miyagi adjusted his tie as he stood in front of the mirror. "Would you **like** me to be late, Shinobu-chin?" He teased. "Or do you have something in mind?"_

"_I have something in mind." The straightforward kitten told him with a curt nod. "Please come home after work. I… I want to give you something." He admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment behind his vacant expression. The Neko was always trying to act like he didn't care, or things weren't important. But Miyagi saw right through him._

_The older man chuckled, "Well then, I'll have to come right home." He purred, nestling his nose against Shinobu's temple, before placing a kiss there as he passed and headed into the kitchen._

"_Promise." Shinobu said firmly, flipping his tail – though he was still blushing from the small token of affection. "I want you to promise."_

_Miyagi laughed, "Oi, Oi, I promise, I promise." He repeated, shaking his head. "I need to go to work. You can get to school alright by yourself?" He asked. He had enrolled his Neko into a special school (specifically reserved for Nekos only), in order to give the boy something to do while he was at work. "I'd drive you, but—"_

"_I can get there fine by myself." Shinobu interrupted with a nod. "J-Just make sure you're back." He repeated._

_His lover looked down at him affectionately; touched by how determined Shinobu seemed to be. Grasping the teen's arm lightly, Miyagi tugged him toward and placed a kiss on his lips. Shinobu moaned and blushed deeper as he sunk into Miyagi's broad chest. After a few seconds, Shinobu was purring; Miyagi couldn't help but smile… he loved it when a simple kiss from him could get the boy's motor going. _

_When they parted, both slowly opened their eyes to gaze at the other affectionately. Without another word, Miyagi left with a simple nod to his uke, and headed off to the campus…_

Walking over to the dining table, he looked at the cold, neglected food and felt even worse. Shinobu wasn't the greatest cook, but what he _had_ arranged actually looked quite edible. Of course it was ruined now. Frowning, a small envelope caught his eye. Tilting his head, Miyagi reached over, picked it up and opened it:

_To my Miyagi,  
I hope you know how much I love you. I know you think you're too old,  
and I know you worry that I'll grow out of my love for you… but I won't.  
This is fate. This is destiny. I will always love you.  
Happy Two-Month Anniversary.  
Love,  
Your Shinobu_

"Anniversary." Miyagi sighed to himself, feeling ten times guiltier now. He'd completely forgotten… had it really been two months since he'd adopted Shinobu?

And if THAT weren't bad enough… he'd come home drunk, and assaulted his Neko after he promised he'd be home. He hurt Shinobu's body, and undoubtedly his feelings, when he confronted him about his broken promise on this special day.

"Shit." Miyagi cursed to himself. Suddenly he felt extremely ill. Bolting to the bathroom, he quickly threw up in the toilet, hurling any remaining liquid out of his stomach. His head began to throb again as he groaned, and stood up.

Heading back into the kitchen, he got a drink of water, and leaned against the counter – staring at the disregarded dinner.

He had really fucked up this time…

* * *

"You're the head of the literature department," Hiroki hissed. "You could at _least_ shower before you come to work. You look like shit."

Miyagi groaned and sat chain smoking at his desk. "Oh _Ka-mi-jooou_… I fucked up… _waaaah_." He complained childishly. "Tell me what to do."

"Ah?" Hiroki quirked a suspicious brow, "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's wrong, baka." He cursed, shuffling through some books. The older Neko had been working as Miyagi's assistant for a couple weeks now. It was great to have the extra hand, and to his surprise, Hiroki was incredibly knowledgeable about literature.

The dark-haired man sighed, "My Neko. We… had a fight."

"Well, that explains a lot." Hiroki mumbled. "I saw him sitting outside yesterday."

Miyagi sat up in his chair, "What!... Where?"

"In the park, just outside your building." His associate nodded, "I was walking with Nowaki; that brat was just sitting on the swings. He looked almost as bad as you." Hiroki gave Miyagi a disapproving glare. "Please tell me it wasn't YOU who gave him that shiner on his cheek." The older man drew his eyes down shamefully. He still regretted that; he had hoped he hadn't hit Shinobu hard enough to leave a mark, but apparently not. With no response, Hiroki sighed.

"Look, I would love nothing more than to stay OUT of your personal life. _Believe_ me," Kamijou began darkly. "But if you're gonna use that brat as your personal punching bag, you should just end it now, and send him back to the pound." He growled. "Nekos aren't there to be treated like shit. And if you can't take care of one, DON'T adopt one." The elder feline finished defensively.

Miyagi glared at him, "It's not like that! It was a stupid mistake. I was drunk, and he just… pushed my buttons at the wrong time."

"I told you not to drink so much." Hiroki snarled beneath his breath as his long tail twitched and fluffed irritably.

The professor groaned, "Whatever. You didn't even stay long."

"You dragged me out to a BAR _without_ my Seme!" Hiroki snapped. "Of course I didn't stay long. I didn't trust you, and Nowaki was incredibly upset and worried when I got home an hour late."

Miyagi smirked, "Aw, so domesticated you are, _Ka~mi~jou_. So mature, so fierce and intelligent… maybe I should have adopted yooooou when I had the chance." He complained childishly.

"I'd rather claw my own eyes out." Hiroki snarled, stacking some reference books.

* * *

Miyagi arrived home a little early, with the hope that Shinobu might have returned. Unfortunately, the professor was left disappointed; there was still no sign of his Neko.

Hiroki explained to his superior where he'd last seen the sandy-haired Neko whilst out with his own Seme. Miyagi headed over to that neighborhood, and began to search; looking in alleyways, behind restaurants, apartment buildings, in the park, and everywhere else he could think of. Needless to say, the end of day-one was depressing. He hadn't seen or heard from Shinobu, and wasn't able to spot him during his search. Restless and guilty, Miyagi shuffled around his apartment, wondering if he should start making fliers with the Neko's picture on them. Of course, his heart sunk a little more into it's own guilt-lined sand-trap when he realized he didn't HAVE a picture of Shinobu.

'_Dammit.._.' He cursed.

Trying not to let the lack of a photo deter him, Miyagi sat at his computer, and typed up a small description of Shinobu, a contact number, and finally, a small reward if he was found. The boy had left with the collar and tags Miyagi had given him still on, so with any luck, Shinobu could be returned if found by a helpful stranger, or even the authorities. It was unsafe for a registered, owned Neko to be wandering alone at night without their Seme.

Saving the file onto a portable USB, Miyagi resigned himself to waiting around the flat for the rest of the evening. If Shinobu didn't turn up, he would print off some copies of his LOST postings in the morning – and start searching again...

* * *

Miyagi seemed grumpier than usual, but also more restless, the next day.

Shinobu hadn't returned. Not only that, but Miyagi hadn't slept more than two hours the entire night. It was strange how alien and isolated his bed felt now. His Neko-kitten had insisted he be permitted to sleep with Miyagi in the bed... and while the older male had rejected the idea at first, now, he wished for nothing else. He actually_ missed_ that small, warm body beside his; purring unconsciously as he cuddled against him.

He missed the feeling of Shinobu sweetly breathing into the crook of his neck while he slept. He missed the feeling of Shinobu's soft blonde tail thumping against his leg occasionally while he was dreaming. He missed the feeling of Shinobu sometimes picking and pawing at the bed sheets, and sometimes his t-shirt, when he was attempting to get comfortable before bed.

Miyagi missed it all. And he'd do anything to get things back to normal... up to, and including, swearing to **never** drink another drop of alcohol in his life.

He dressed and made himself as presentable as possible before heading to the nearest print-store with his 'LOST NEKO' bulletin. He got a few dozen copies, and then headed out to start posting them around his neighborhood, and the surrounding ones. He even stopped back in at the Neko pound, to leave one with the owner. She didn't seem surprised to hear Shinobu had run off; apparently he'd had several 'escape' attempts while residing at the pound.

Miyagi had to inwardly chuckle at the thought: that sandy-haired, big eyed, big eared Neko pouting, trying to clumsily scramble his way to freedom.

The professor's heart sunk a little more as he headed back toward his own neighborhood. _What if he never found Shinobu? What if the Neko was gone for good? What if something had happened? What if he was hurt, or sick, or got picked up by ano-_

A small weak noise caught Miyagi's attention, stopping him mid-thought as he paused outside a small alleyway. It wasn't very special looking; resting between two apartment buildings, chainlink fence at the back, a few trash cans and a larger dumpster.

Frowning, Miyagi was about to ignore what he _thought_ he heard, ad continue on his way... when he heard the small noise again.

A great sense of foreboding overcame Miyagi.

Suddenly, the neighborhood was too quiet. The skies above were cloudy with the promise of oncoming rain... and there was a stabbing clench in his gut. It was instinct. Something was wrong, he could just feel it. Swallowing uncomfortably, Miyagi began to take some cautious steps into the alley between the apartment buildings. His eyes were focused, trying to locate the source of the pathetic sound... when he saw it.

From behind the large dumpster, limp on the ground, was a familiar, sandy-colored tail. It was barely peeking out from the large, metal object. Miyagi's whole body tensed, and he found himself walking straight toward that lifeless looking tail. Rounding the dumpster, he froze.

It was Shinobu... but not _his_ Shinobu.

No, _this_ Shinobu was miserable looking. His hair, and the fur of his ears was slightly matted and tangled; both dirt and blood spattered across it's natural, golden hue. His ears were flopped down, unresponsive, without their usual perkiness. His clothing was torn and tattered, and he had some scratches and bite-marks on him. Clearly he'd been in some kind of fight... but whether it was with a dog, raccoon, or another cat, Miyagi couldn't be certain.

"S-Shinobu..." Miyagi whispered urgently, bending down to his Neko.

The kitten mewled weakly and uncomfortably as Miyagi scooped him into his strong arms. He cradled Shinobu close, and hurriedly carried him out of the alleyway.

His destination? The vet.

Because as much as it _pained_ Miyagi to be honest... he had to admit to himself that Shinobu did not look good.

And that alone caused his heart to wrench into a feeling he hadn't experienced in years:

_Fear_.


	10. Just A Note :: Will be deleted later

Regarding - Review: Whisper 11/2/12 . chapter 9

Ok so, are you gonna get off your *ss and update? I've continued to check your stories for about a year now but none of them are updated. It's f*cking annoying at how most of you "authors" start something then leave it out to dry. I've seen your annoying sherlock stories which you update 24/7 but the actual good stories are left unwritten. Why? If your done writing them then tell us so we don't have to sit here with our thumbs up our *sses waiting for the next chapter. Thanks to the wait and annoyance if you ever do update I'm not gonna read it. I'm tired of waiting years for my fav' stories to get updated so sorry (not really) but you just lost a reader. Ja

I had to respond to this 'review'. My feelings?

OooooOooOoOOOoooOOoooOoOoOoO oOOoooooh NoooooOOooOoOoOoO…

I give a shit.

If you're going to bitch about my writing, at least make sure you give your own review a good once-over.

Your grammar errors aside… I'm under **no** obligation to finish any story I begin FOR FUN. I don't do this professionally. I actually have THREE jobs. Yup. Three. Which means I work constantly in order to provide for myself. So updating fics and making graphics is hard enough to do in what little spare time I have, but I love it, so all I can do is simply try my best.

Muses come and go. Stone cold fact. Depending on how I am emotionally, the time and place, and whatever commitments I have going on in REAL life (I have a life outside my computer, go figure) - I won't necessarily finish a story. I would _like_ to, of course. But I need to write what is giving me the motivation to do so. Right now, it happens to be Sherlock.

It's people like you, dear anonymous 'Whisper' - who are so cowardly that you can bitch and harass me about updates with no consideration to my other interests or RL commitments - that make me NOT want to finish stories just to spite you.

Go write your own damn fic. That is, if you can take your "thumb out of your ass" long enough to do so.

I'll update them when I update them. I'll update when I have the time. I'll update when I have the muse. And I'll update once you get off my back.

Frankly, I'm always sad to see people/followers/fans go due to my lack of updates, because I _do_ try. The stories I start never go away, and most of the time I have half-written chapters saved that I peck away at slowly.

But when it comes to people like **you**, Whisper, I'm actually thrilled you won't read my work anymore. Thrilled. Because there is no pleasing you.

I couldn't care less. 

(ﾉ⊙ω⊙)ﾉ～『✧~*DICKS*~✧』

In other news, I /am/ slowly but surely working my way through the next chapter. I know it's been a while, but it's hard switching fandoms from one story to the next. A big thank you to those of you who have stuck by me, passed on your well-wishes and encouragement. Means a lot. It's for YOU that I write at all :)


End file.
